La historia
by HalliwellMB
Summary: Phoebe Halliwell: Famosa estrella del Bay Mirror, con una triste historia que solamente su familia más cercana conoce. Cole Turner: Exitoso abogado con un pasado oscuro que no le ha contado a nadie. / Universo alternativo. No magia.
1. Prólogo

**Tenía planeado subir este fic dentro de unos tres o cuatro meses más, pero una amiga me convenció a subirlo ahora...les aviso que tengo apenas dos caps escritos además de este, y que no tengo idea a dónde quiero llevar el fic así que ténganme paciencia! Y claro, se aceptan TODAS las sugerencias que quieran hacer (desde lo que quieren ver, hasta cómo mejorar como escritora)**

**Quiero dedicar este fic a Viiry, quien originalmente iba a ser my co autora, pero al final, no se pudo. Con amor, HalliwellMB.**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

La hora de almuerzo llegó en la ciudad de San Francisco. Las calles, restaurantes, casas y cafeterías estaban llenas de gente por todos lados, todos reuniéndose para tener un pequeño descanso antes de volver a la escuela o el trabajo otra vez. Pero había una ocupada mujer aún trabajando, sin pensar en almorzar o nada relacionado a ello; estaba sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo en su computador y concentrada en su columna, cuando sintió una presencia parada en la puerta de su oficina.

― ¿Tengo alguna reunión hoy día, Elise? ―preguntó sin mirar arriba, sabía que era ella.

― No, solamente un par de cartas que firmar, y Jason no estará aquí hasta mañana ―respondió sonriendo, esa chica sí que era eficiente.

― Ok, gracias ―dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa amable, mientras su jefa y casi socia, se iba.

Tan pronto como Elise dejó de verla, suspiró y rodó los ojos escondiendo su cara en sus manos. Estaba cansada, realmente cansada de todo, pero sobretodo del tema del "amor"; a ella gustaba Jason, sentía algo por él, era verdad...pero no era amor, y eso, era lo que más la hacía enojar: Jason amaba a Phoebe, a Phoebe solamente le gustaba Jason.

― Mierda ―murmuró, apoyando su frente en el escritorio, golpeando el suelo con sus pies; había estado pensando en ello los últimos meses sin parar.

― Tienes una llamada ―dijo Gloria, caminando desde el pasillo, mirándola con cara curiosa y dejándole una pila de cartas amarradas con una cuerda sobre el escritorio.

― Claro, gracias ―respondió Phoebe enderezando la espalda y contestando el teléfono― Pregúntale a Phoebe, con Phoebe Halliwell, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

_― No tienes idea cuánto desearía que dejaras de decir eso cada vez que te llamo ahí ―se quejó Prue. _

_― _Oh, perdón, pero estás llamando a mi oficina cuando se supone que debes llamar a mi teléfono, ¿No dices lo mismo cuando te llamo a la revista 415?

_― Odio cuando tienes razón._

― Y yo cuando tú la tienes, así que, ¿Qué pasa? Estoy segura de que no llamaste solamente para escuchar mi slogan.

― _Razón otra vez._

_― _Como siempre.

― _No exageres._

Phoebe arrugó la nariz y rió. Extrañaba a Prue, y mucho, los últimos meses había estado demasiado ocupada como para ver a sus hermanas tan seguido como antes e, incluso cuando vivía con Paige, su madre, la abuela, y Prue y Piper iban de visita a la mansión casi todos los días, no se sentía para nada cómoda desde hacía unos seis meses atrás...la verdad, nunca se había vuelto a sentir cómoda con su vida desde que tenía quince años, pero nada que no pudiese manejar...pero ahora, se sentía fuera de lugar otra vez, y no tenía idea de cómo iba a decirles que había aceptado la proposición de Jason para mudarse a China cuando ellas ni siquiera sabían que él le había invitado...¿Cómo decirles entonces, que había aceptado? No se trataba de ir a casa, sentarse en el salón y decir "Me mudaré a China, eh, ¿Quiere sushi para celebrar?" y esperar a que todas aceptaran la idea sin enojarse por no haberles dicho nada antes, o mínimo, preguntado su opinión al respecto.

_― Te llamo para decir que Piper, Leo, Paige, Andy, mamá, la abuela y yo ―dijo tomando aire después de todos esos nombres― te estamos esperando para almorzar, con o sin Jason._

― ¡Dios! ―dijo Phoebe golpéandose la frente, frustrada y además, enojada consigo misma― se me había olvidado completamente, ¿Cuán atrasada estoy?

_― No mucho, te llamé antes de que tuvieras la oportunidad de llegar tarde ―dijo rodando los ojos._

― Ok, ok...―dijo nerviosa, mirando los papeles sobre su escritorio, todo su horario estaba mal ahora― eh, pero...

_― No puedes venir, ¿Verdad? ―preguntó Prue, claramente decepcionada._

― Cariño...―comenzó Phoebe, sintiéndose culpable y triste― realmente lo siento pero...tu sabes, yo...hay muchas cosas que hacer y...el programa de televisión empieza mañana en la noche y...

_― Está bien Phoebe, no necesitas darme explicaciones ―dijo Prue, tratando de ser comprensiva, pero algo triste y enojada._

― Pero...Prue, yo...―continuó, restregándose el rostro con la mano libre― no quiero que piensen que no quiero ir.

_― No lo hacemos. No te preocupes, está bien. Le diré a mamá que estabas en una reunión y que dijiste hola. Tengo que irme, te amo._

_― _Pero...―intentó decir, pero Prue ya había cortado la llamada― genial, simplemente, genial ―se quejó de malas pulgas.

Tiró todos los papeles de su escritorio al suelo y cerró su computadora de golpe, a dos segundos de lanzarla por la ventaba abierta, ¿Por qué le era tan fácil echarlo a perder todo?, ¿Herir a las personas que más amaba? Su madre, hermanas, abuela, habían estado recordándole del almuerzo toda la semana...y ella, ella las había decepcionado de nuevo. Como siempre, era un fracaso.

En la mansión, Prue estaba guardando su celular mientras todos la miraban esperando por la respuesta de Phoebe. Era mucha presión y no sabía cómo decirles que su hermana no iba a ir, lo que no era una novedad, porque nunca tenía tiempo para pasar con su familia; no lo tenía antes, menos ahora.

― ¿Y? ―preguntó Patty emocionada, cargando una caja blanca en sus manos.

― Ella...―comenzó Prue, nerviosa, no quería hacer que su madre se sintiera mal― estaba en una reunión, muy cupada, como siempre y dijo que...

― Entiendo ―le cortó Patty, dejando la caja encima de la mesa.

Prue se miró los pies, así como los niños pequeños cuando hacen algo malo, y su madre cambió su sonrisa por una cara de seriedad.

― No sé cómo diablos se nos ocurrió que podría venir hoy ―dijo Paige, algo enojada, bufando.

― No se sientan mal, todo es por mi culpa, si yo no...

― No Prue ―dijo Penny, interrumpiendo su dia curso― no te hagas esto cariño. Ella necesita dejar ir su pasado y tú vivir tu vida sea como sea -le pidió en in tono de voz suave, mirándola con lástima.

Prue suspiró y caminó hasta la venta cruzándose de brazos y deteniéndose junto a ella, mirando el nublado día; y si ya estaba deprimida después de hablar con Phoebe, ahora se sentía peor al mirar para afuera. El estaba horrible.

― Lo dicen porque no tienen idea de cuan miserable me siento al saber que está sufriendo, pero intentando hacernos creer que no ―explicó abrazándose a sí misma, buscando autoreconfortarse.

― No, no tenemos idea, pero ella necesita aprender que no es la única persona en el planeta ―opinó Paige con amargura, mordiéndose la lengua enojada.

― No digas eso ―le pidió Patty con el corazón roto, casi temblando; realmente odiaba cuando Paige comenzaba con esa actitud― ¿Puedes imginarte cómo se siente que...?

― No mamá, por favor ―pidió interrumpiéndola con una risita irónica― no tienes que contarme su historia de nuevo, ni preguntarme lo mismo cada vez que se empieza a comportar como egomaniaca.

El timbre sonó haciéndolas dejar de hablar, y Paige aprovechó su oportunidad para abandonar la cocina e ir a abrir la puerta de la casa. Estaba enojada. Simplemente odiaba cuando todos empezaban a defender a Phoebe, estando más que claro que ella era la única que estaba equivocada. Amaba a su hermana, era cierto, pero no podía evitar culparla por lo que había hecho, y su corazón solía vivir en constante batalla: amando y odiando a su hermana. Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa antes de abrir: siempre era más fácil fingir estar contenta, que explicar por qué no lo estaba.

― ¡Hola! ―sonrieron Piper y Leo tomándose de las manos detenidos en la puerta.

― ¡Hola! ―sonrió Paige de vuelta, agitando sus cejas repetidamente― ¿Cómo está la pareja del semestre?

― Feliz ―respondió Piper, entrando en la mansión con Leo, caminando hasta el comedor―No van a creer el lugar que conseguimos ―les contó emocionada.

― ¡Entonces cuéntanos! ―le pidió Prue, tratando de distraer a su madre y a sí misma de todo el tema de Phoebe.

― Ok, ¿Se acuerdan de la iglesia de la calle Filbert? ―les preguntó Leo.

― Claro que sí, ahí bautizamos a las niñas ―dijo Penny, sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, cerca de las escaleras.

― ¿No iban a destruirla el fin de semana? ―preguntó Patty, todavía triste, sentándose en la otra cabecera.

― Sí...―secundó Paige torciendo la boca, recordando su primera comunión y confirmación en ese lugar, sus recuerdos felices.

― Aún no ―dijo Piper felizmente.

Besó a su abuela y se sentó junto a ella, frente a Prue y al lado de Leo, quien estaba a dos asientos vacíos de Patty. Las sillas vacías de Phoebe y Jason.

― Leo tiene amigos, y ellos tienen amigos, y esos amigos tienen amigos y...

― Vaya, esos son un montón de amigos ―bromeó Paige, chocando su mano con la de Prue, quien estaba a una silla vacía de distancia, la de Andy.

― No la molesten chicas, está emocionada ―sonrió Penny enternecida y ambas se rieron despacio.

― Al punto ―continuó Piper― ¡Leo y yo vamos a casarnos ahí!

― ¿Casarnos? ―preguntó Paige con una sonrisita.

― ¿Ahí? ―preguntó Patty sorprendida.

― ¿Qué? ―inquirió Prue, frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿Cuándo? ―finalizó Penny.

Piper y Leo se miraron con cara cómplice, ahora eran ellos los que se estaban riendo. Era bueno tener una sorpresa bonita que compartir, como para variar un poco.

― No nos miren como si estuviéramos locos o algo ―pidió Piper, sirviéndose una copa de vino.

― Sabemos que hemos estado comprometidos por apenas dos meses, pero no se preocupen, no seremos como Prue y Andy ―explicó Leo.

― ¡Oye! ―se quejó Prue, tirándole un pedacito de pan a la cara.

Leo sonrió, esquivando el pedazo de masa; había dicho porque el mismo día en que Andy había vuelto a San Francisco, se encontró con Prue en el hospital, lugar al que había ido para acompañar a Paige a recoger algunos medicamentos para su padre, Sam. Habían hablado un poco, coqueteado apenas supieron que estaban solteros y salido el día siguiente. Y el siguiente, y el día después de ese, hasta que unas pocas semanas más tarde, él se propuso. Prue había aceptado de inmediato y, permitiéndose hacer una locura por amor, contrajo matrimonio con él dos días más tarde. La boda había sido seis meses atrás, la misma cantidad de tiempo que Prue llevaba cargando a su primer bebé.

― Mi cabeza explota, no entiendo ―dijo Paige.

Estaba confundida. Piper y Prue siempre habían sido las más centradas entre las cuatro, y ahora, ambas habían estado tomando decisiones apresuradas que jamás hubiese imaginado de su parte, aunque también sabía que con treinta y treinta y tres años de edad, eran lo suficientemente maduras como para decidir con inteligencia.

― Ok, déjenme explicarles ―le pidió Piper― la municipalidad le dio a la vieja iglesia diez meses más para ser salvada, o destruida.

― ¿Vas a destruirla o salvarla? ―preguntó Prue, comiéndose el resto del pan.

― Ninguna ―respondió Piper― solamente una pequeña, simple y privada ceremonia allí.

Piper sonrió ampliamente y besó a Leo, mientras le mostraba a las demás el anillo que éste la había comprado. Era plateado, con una joya blanca no demasiado grande, porque realmente odiaba las cosas exageradas y recargadas, lo único que quería era usarlo como símbolo parlante que le contara al mundo que muy pronto se casaría con el mejor hombre del mundo. Prue tomó su mano, para estirarla un poco más y aumentar el campo de visión de su abuela, Paige y madre.

― Definitivamente lo amo ―dijo Paige con un suspiro, quitándose el anillo de Piper para devolvérselo.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, indicándoles que el último familiar ya había llegado.

― Es Andy ―sonrió Prue, enamorada, intentando ponerse de pie pero fue detenida por Piper.

― No te preocupes, el bebé necesita calma ―dijo mirando al vientre de su hermana con infinita ternura.

― Vamos a comer ―comentó Paige lamiéndose los labios, sirviendo la comida de las ollas con ayuda de Leo.

En Miami Beach, Florida, dos hombres de negocios estaban sentados en una oficina bebiendo café helado. El día estaba caluroso, como siempre en ese lugar, pero eso no los detendría de organizar buenos negocios y firmar contratos inteligentes.

― Entonces todo está listo ―dijo Jason, firmando el último papel― estará aquí el viernes.

― Será un éxito, créeme. No hay una librería mejor que Steve's pages ―rió el regordeto hombre dueño de la cadena.

― Seguro que no ―respondió con falsa amabilidad― vas a amarla ―agregó, hablando de Phoebe.

― Ya la amo. No te olvides de conseguirme su autógrafo Jason ―le recordó, tomando la parte de su contrato para guardarla.

― No lo haré Steve ―sonrió Jason, mirando alegremente la cantidad de ceros que tanto él como ella, ganarían en pocas semanas― no lo haré ―repitió, antes de beber de su vaso con una sonrisita complacida.

De regreso en la mansión, la familia estaba lista para comer postre después de haber conversado, compartido chismes y hablado de gente y trabajo durante el almuerzo.

― Creo que la torta va a tener que esperar ―dijo Patty, pensando en la caja blanca― lo siento chicos, solamente hay helado de vainilla para compensar.

― No te preocupes mamá, son detalles ―dijo Piper, tratando de subirle el ánimo, a pesar de tener perfectamente claro de que no dependía ni de ella ni del pastel.

― ¿Estás bien, Paige? ―preguntó Andy, algo preocupado al verla tan perdida en sus pensamientos.

― Sí, solamente cansada...dormí mal ―mintió, tomando un poco de su vaso; en realidad, su mente había viajado al pasado y le estaba mostrando una dolorosa escena de años atrás...

_Era una noche típica, bueno, no tan típica. Sam Matthews, el esposo de Patty, había ganado una elección muy importante que lo ayudaría a consolidar su nombre en el mundo de la política, algo digno de celebrar._

___― Aquí tienes tu torta de felicitaciones, amor __―dijo Patty, cargándola desde la cocina hasta el comedor._

___― ¿Tú hiciste esto? __―preguntó levantando una ceja._

_― Sí ―sonrió orgullosa―creí que lo haría más especial._

___― _Y yo que serías capaz de recordar que solamente como tortas de la vieja gelatería _―respondió enojado._

_Patty miró sus pies, tratando de no llorar frente a su madre e hijas._

_― Lo siento, si quieres puedo ir a comprar uno ahora._

___― No, demasiado tarde. Comamos...esto __―dijo con una mueca de digusto y asco al mismo tiempo._

_Patty asintió y su madre, quien estaba realmente enojada por la manera en que ese tipo trataba a su hija, nietas y a ella misma, solamente le tendió un cuchillo en completo silencio. Había tocado el tema con su hija cientos de veces, pero ella siempre le decía "Hago esto por las niñas. Ellas necesitan un padre, una familia, no puedo defraudarlas". Sabía que Patricia no estaba haciendo más que intentar ser una buena madre, pero a final de cuentas no era más que una tonta que se estaba dejando abusar psicológicamente por un hombre, e incluso a veces, físicamente. _

_Penny ayudó a repartir los platos, notando que la cena de Phoebe seguía intacta._

_____― Cariño, no has tocado tu comida, ¿Te sientes bien? ____―preguntó amablemente._

_____________― No tengo hambre._

_________________― Comiste dulces antes de venir y por eso no quieres comer. No es mi asunto, no seas malcriada y cómetelo todo. La comida es demasiado cara como para botarla ____―le advirtió Sam._

___―_ Sí, eso hice ―mintió Phoebe, realmente estaba enojada después de una discusión horas antes.

_― No te atrevas a hablarme así, soy tu padre, no un compañero de escuela._

_― Lo lamento._

_― No, yo lo lamento ―dijo poniéndose de pie― lamento que mi esposa no sepa qué me gusta comer, siendo que no tiene que preocuparse de nada más que de eso. Lamento que mi hija no aprecie mi trabajo y quiera botar la comida que tanto me cuesta pagar. Hago todo por ustedes: sin mí no serían absolutamente nada, pero parece que ninguna lo comprende o lo valora._

_____― No digas eso papi, te apreciamos ____―dijo Paige, abrazándolo al tiempo en que él le besaba la mejilla, la chica de trece años no podía soportar verlo sentirse así._

_____― Sé que lo haces mi niña ____―dijo amorosamente con una sonrisita antes de besarle la mano._

_Phoebe se mordió el labio tratando de no llorar, pero no podía evitarlo al ver cuánto era el amor y devoción que su padre profesaba a Paige, y el nivel de odio y rechazo que sentía hacia ella. No tenía idea de por qué era tan cruel consigo, sus hermanas, madre y abuela, era como...si Paige fuera la única persona que él realmente amaba. Inconscientemente, se puso a jugar con el tenedor, pensando en ello._

_____― No juegues con tu comida. Te mandé a comértela ____―le regañó, cambiando de tema____― tengo que ir a Sacramento este verano. Mi gente me lo pidió, y es necesario para mi carrera, por lo que todos iremos. Será mejor que aparezcamos como una familia unida._

_Las chicas rodaron los ojos, realmente odiaban ir a esas cosas en donde él pretendía ser el mejor padre del mundo, y ellas, las mejores hijas, cuando puertas adentro...él era como era._

_____― ¿Cuándo nos vamos? ____―preguntó Patty._

_____― Apenas las niñas terminen la escuela, el viernes que viene._

_____― Eso es en dos días ____―dijo Prue____― ¿Cuándo volvemos?_

_____― Antes de que tú y Piper empiecen las clases en la universidad. Tres días antes._

_____― ¿Nos quedaremos en Sacramento todo el verano? ____―preguntó Phoebe, casi gritando de la sorpresa._

_____― Sí señorita, ¿Por qué? ____―respondió él, enojado de nuevo._

_____― Se inscribió en clases de verano, matemáticas avanzadas para practicar con tutores ____―explicó la abuela, quien había firmado su permiso días atrás._

_____― ¿Por qué? No tiene sentido, esta chica no sabe ni contar hasta diez. Es estúpido, no logra sacar más de una B en sus clases regulares, ¿Cómo se supone que va a entender algo? Avanzadas, pff, tonterías._

_____― No seas cruel ____―dijo Prue, apretando los puños, no lo aguantaba, y menos si le hablaba a su hermana de esa forma._

_____― Cállate, no hablo contigo ____―respondió Sam____― Podrías decirme Phoebe, ¿Cuál sería el beneficio? Eres disléxica, nunca vas a sacar más de una mediocre C. No pierdas el tiempo, irás conmigo, tu madre, tu abuela y hermanas y no te estoy preguntando._

_________________― Sí padre. Tienes razón, soy inútil con los números y no es una buena idea perder mi tiempo tratando de mejorar cuando jamás voy a lograrlo ____―dijo tratando de no llorar, y él asintió____― ¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto, por favor? Quisiera adelantar un poco y empacar._

_Patty cerró los ojos y dejó una lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Y Prue, pensó que era suficiente. No podía aguantarlo un segundo más, no iba a permitirle que siguiera hablándole así a su hermana, haciéndole perder toda la confianza en sí misma._

_____― Claro que puedes Phoebe ____―dijo la hermana mayor._

_Sam la miró con los ojos abiertos, ¿Desde cuándo se atrevía a desafiarlo?_

_____― ¿Quién te crees que eres para dar órdenes? Yo soy el único que manda en este lugar, y su padre. Soy el jefe, y tú solamente puedes quedarte en esta casa en silencio, porque soy bueno y no te echo a la calle a habitar el Golden Gate._

_____― No, no lo eres. No eres nada más que una mierda. Crees que eres muy macho porque haces llorar a mi mamá, a mis hermanas sentirse como basura, pero no lo eres. Eres un imbécil. Un hombre de verdad, no necesita abusar de su familia para probar que lo es._

_Sam se puso de pie, con el fuego en la mirada y se le acercó._

_____― No te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono, o hablarme así de nuevo si no quieres perder todos los dientes._

_____― No te tengo miedo Samuel, no más ____―dijo Prue, parándose también, mirándolo a los ojos._

_Él sonrió y asintió. La mesa entera estaba en pánico, y Paige sabía que, aunque su padre era dulce con ella, solía ser muy malo con sus hermanas, pero jamás esperó verlo golpear a una de ellas, hasta que vio que su brazo se elevó en el aire en dirección al rostro de Prudence, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿Por qué hacía eso?_

_____― ¡No! ____―gritó Piper, tomando su brazo para detenerlo._

_Prue cerró los ojos en un reflejo, y los abrió cuando escuchó el chillido de Piper._

_____― No es tu asunto perra ____―gritó furioso, perdiendo todo el control._

_Paige abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer su actitud. No podía creer que eso realmente estuviera pasando, ¡Eraa su padre por el amor de Dios!, ¡Se suponía que él debía cuidar de ellas, no herirlas! ¿Y estaba usando malas palabras?, ¡Él jamás había hecho eso antes!, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?_

_____― ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana! ____―gritó Prue esta vez, deteniéndolo para proteger a Piper. La tiró hacia atrás, casi haciéndola caer al piso pero no le importaba, no era comparable a recibir un golpe de parte de ese tipo y ella: ella quería matar a Sam. Ponerle un punto final a esa historia._

_____________― Prue, para, por favor._

_Prudence no le puso atención a la petición de su madre, ni miró a Piper o las demás: estaba cansada de eso, harta hasta la coronilla. Estaba agotada, y era el momento de cortar eso de raíz._

_Sam estaba de pie, esperando por su reacción. La miraba como un toro furioso, y ni siquiera la caricia de Paige en intento de calmarlo, funcionó. Su pequeña estaba preocupada, tratando de evitar que golpeara a sus hermanas pero él no la oía, no le ponía atención. Estaba herida, viviendo una pesadilla._

_____― No permitiré que este poco hombre siga controlándonos cuando no tiene el mínimo derecho a hacerlo ____―continuó Prue._

_____________― Cállate ____―le advirtió, asustado al notar que estaba a punto de decir algo importante que nadie debía escuchar._

_____________________― No ____―sonrió____― es hora de que alguien tenga el valor para decir lo que está pasando en esta casa._

_________________________________― No...____―intentó decirle Sam._

_________________________________________― ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ____―gritó Prue, y él abrió sus ojos inmensamente: ella nunca, ninguna de ellas, le había hablado así____― Crees que tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras solamente porque estás casado con mi mamá pero estás mal. No voy a dejarte tocar a ninguna de mis hermanas otra vez, y hablo de todas ellas. No vas a ver a mi mamá llorando de nuevo Sam, ¡Y mi abuela podrá decir lo que quiera y cuando quiera!_

___― ¿Qué te pasa? ____―preguntó Paige, confundida____― ¿Por qué le hablas así a papá?_

_____― Prue, dulzura ____―dijo Sam, tratando de elegir bien sus palabras, actuar como un buen hombre para, fingir, convencerla, de no decir nada____― piénsalo dos veces._

_____― Prudence, detén este disparate ahora ____―le pidió su madre, quien estaba a punto de desamayarse._

_____― No mamá. No soporto esto ni un sólo segundo más. No voy a dejarlo seguir lastimando a mis hermanas, es suficiente. Si no puedes ver que estás mal, tendré que mostrártelo y liberarte de este tipo. Mis hermanas, tú, la abuela y yo, merecemos algo mucho mejor que esto. Lamento si estás tan ciega como para no darte cuenta por ti misma._

_____― Prue ____―repitió Penny, dándole ánimos para hablar y soltar la verdad._

_Phoebe y Piper se quedaron en silencio, y Paige estaba asustada como nunca. Sam tragó en seco, y Patty cerró los ojos._

_____― No tienes idea cuánto desearía no ser yo la que tiene que decirte esto ____―dijo mirando a sus hermanas más pequeñas, sobretodo a Phoebe._

_____― Prue, ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Por qué tan seria? ____―preguntó Phoebe nerviosamente, no podía creer que toda esa pelea hubiese partido por ella._

_____________― Prudence...____―dijo Samuel una vez más._

_____________________― Samuel Matthews no es tu padre, Phoebe. Él no es tu papá, tampoco el mío ni el de Piper._

_____________________Patty escondió su cara entre sus manos, Penny sonrió y una lágrima cayó por si mejilla, mientras que Piper no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar frente a la cara de Paige; la pequeña estaba en shock. Pero peor que ella, estaba Phoebe._

_________________________―¿Qu...qu...ué? ____―preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente antes de largarse a reír____― ¡Oh!, ¡Ya veo! Aprendí la lección: nunca más jugar con comida ni responderle a papá. Okay, detengan esto ahora, ¡Entendí el punto! Oh Dios, ¡Son actores excelentes!, en serio._

_________________________― No es una broma Pheebs. Nuestro padre se llamaba Victor Bennett. Él dejó a mamá cuando eras una bebé, por eso no te acuerdas de que existió._

_____________________Prue estaba nerviosa, viviéndolo todo como un extraño sueño, pero finalmente, la verdad había sido dicha. Piper tomó la mano de su madre, y la abuela dejó a Paige esconderse entre sus brazos. Phoebe negó, riéndose sin creer nada._

_____― Eso no es posible ____―dijo mirando a su mamá, pero ésta solamente asintió con la cara cubierta de lágrimas, como todas las mujeres en ese lugar._

_____― No entiendo ____―dijo Paige, llamando la atención de todos____― ¿De qué están hablando?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién es Victor, mamá?, ¿Por qué no sabía de ésto?, ¿Es verdad lo que Prue está diciendo, papi?, ¿No soy tu hija, papá?_

_Estaba temblando, asustada hasta la muerte. Quería cerrar los ojos y despertar, pero eso era real. Era real._

_____― Paige, cariño ____―dijo Sam en shock, tratando de abrazarla, pero ella no lo dejó____― tú eres mi hija bebé, mi única hija. Te amo más que nada en este mundo, nunca te atrevas a dudarlo amorcito ____―dijo intentando abrazarla otra vez, pero ella no quería soltarse de la abuela._

_Phoebe sollozó al oír eso y apretó su mandíbula, parándose e intentando hablar, pero lo único que logró hacer, fue gritar._

_____― Ella es tu única hija ____―repitió llorando, mordiéndose los labios____― ahora entiendo por qué la tratabas como una princesa, mientras que las demás no éramos más que un estorbo para ti. Todos estos años, traté, te prometo que sin descansar, de agradarte. No me importó cuántas veces me rechazaste, ni si seguirías haciéndolo, lo único que quería era que me amaras tanto como la amas a Paige y...toda tu indiferencia no era más que porque yo no soy tu hija. Es por eso que a Prue nunca le importó caerte bien, ¡Porque lo sabía!, Lo sabía y entendía que nunca ibas a amarla porque no era Paige, que nunca vas a amarnos porque no somos tuyas ____―dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, mirando a Piper____― ¡Por qué no estás sorprendida!, ¿Por qué no lloras? ¡El hombre al que llamaste padre toda tu vida nunca lo fue y..._

_____Paige y Phoebe, la verdad, todas, dirigieron sus miradas a Piper. Ésta se sentía culpable, y estaba destruida: ella lo sabía, siempre lo había hecho._

_____― No estás llorando porque lo sabías, ¿Verdad?, ¡Todos lo sabían y se rieron en mi cara todo este tiempo! Me hicieron creer que era su hija por quince putos años, ¡Cuando lo único que soy, es una bastarda abandonada por su padre porque para él, no significaba nada! ____―gritó, mirándolos a todos pero deteniéndose en Samuel____― ¡Púdrete!_

_Eso fue lo último que Phoebe dijo, antes de usar sus brazos para tirar todo lo que había sobre la mesa, al suelo. Incluida la torta que su madre había preparado._

_____― ¡Detente! ____―le pidió Paige, tratando de detenerla de destruir todo____― ¡Deja de hacer esto!_

_________________― ¡Déjame en paz! ____―gritó empujándola lejos, haciéndola caer al suelo._

_____________________Ambas niñas se miraron a los ojos, y supieron que algo había cambiado. Algo se había roto, quizás para siempre. Piper trató de ayudar a Paige a ponerse de pie, pero ésta no se lo permitió._

___― Ustedes no son una familia. Ustedes son un grupo de mentirosos viviendo bajo el mismo techo. No soy parte de esto, me voy de aquí ____―dijo Phoebe antes de correr a la puerta e irse a otro lugar, donde fuera._

_La habitación se quedó en silencio. Ellos eran una familia "normal, conservadora". Nunca habían hablado palabrotas, estaba prohibido. Jamás se habían gritado los unos a los otros, estaba prohibido también. Ellos nunca habían tenido el valor de mentirse, o eso era lo que la más joven había pensado siempre._

_____― No es tu culpa ____―dijo Penny, abrazando a su nieta mayor____― hiciste lo que era correcto, estoy orgullosa de ti._

_________________― Phoebe...____―fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, aún atónita._

_________________________― ¿Phoebe?, ¿Eso es lo único que puedes decir después de todo el daño que hiciste? ____―le preguntó Paige, mirándola con resentimiento____― Te odio ____―le dijo antes de correr escaleras arriba, no podía creer que su familia no fuera real._

_________________________________________― ¿Feliz ahora? ____―preguntó Sam, corriendo tras su hija._

_________________________________________________― No ____―escuchó decir Paige, antes de encerrarse en su cuarto. Ella era la única que tenía habitación para sí sola, y ahora entendía por qué._

_____________________________________________________Tomó su osito favorito y lo abrazó con fuerza. No podía creer la manera en que le habían hablado a su papá, incluso cuando sabía que Prue tenía razón...pero no podía odiarlo. Él era tan amoroso, dulce con ella, y había aceptado a esas tres niñas que no eran suyas, ¿Cómo podía juzgarlo? Estaba confundida, la única cosa que quería hacer era llorar hasta dormirse, para poder despertar a un día mejor._

El sonido de livianos pasos la regresaron a la realidad, y éstos se detuvieron en el comedor, y después, vio una cara familiar detenida en la puerta.

Paige sacudió la cabeza, tratando de olvidarse de la escena en la que su vida feliz había empezado a desmoronarse, junto a su familia. Dentro de dos días se cumplían trece años desde ese recuerdo, y diez desde que su padre y madre se habían divorciado. él siempre le había dicho que él y Patty habían terminado por culpa de Phoebe, y que por su culpa, la familia se había destruido. Ellos habían arreglado sus diferencias después de esa pelea, y acercado incluso más, pero tres años después, su hermana había tenido que arruinarlo todo otra vez pero, ésta vez, nada fue lo mismo de nuevo: decidieron divorciarse, y su padre nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo. Todo por Phoebe.

― Hola ―dijo la chica de los pensamientos de Paige, muy tímida, casi tosiendo al saludar.

Sus hermanas sonrieron ampliamente, incluso la menor. En el pasado, ella odiaba a su hermana, porque la amaba tanto que no podía aceptar lo que había hecho, pero después de enterarse de por qué lo había hecho, había aprendido a perdonarla. Aún seguía enojada, pero al menos, no la odiaba. Y eso era bueno, sobretodo porque vivían juntas en la mansión; eran las únicas que quedaban en el nido, Piper y Prue se habían ido unos meses atrás.

― ¿Interrumpo? ―preguntó Phoebe, aparentemente nerviosa y sintiéndose culpable.

Era demasiado difícil para ella estar cerca esos días. Demasiados recuerdos dolorosos relacionados a Sam, sobretodo ahora, cuando el calendario le decía que se cumplía un año más de la pelea que había empezado todo.

― Claro que no hija ―dijo su madre― me hace muy feliz que estés aquí.

― ¿Te vas a quedar o huirás? ―preguntó Paige, sin intención de sonar maleducada, sino graciosa, pero la expresión no salió de la forma en que la había planeado.

La sonrisa tímida de Phoebe se disolvió, así como sus hermanas cambiaron las suyas a una cara de frustración. Tener un minuto con Phoebe era como cazar: era demasiado fácil asustar al venado y hacer que escapara.

― Creo que debería volver a trabajar ―respondió, herida, pero ocultándolo― tengo mucho que hacer y...

― ¿No nos darías veinte minutos? ―preguntó Piper con cara de perrito― No te veo desde...bueno, desde la semana pasada que volvimos de las Bahamas, ¡Y tú te ibas yendo al trabajo!

Phoebe no fue capaz de decirle "no" a esa carita, y menos cuando tenía razón. No había pasado un sólo minuto con Piper desde hacía mucho, y la extrañaba demasiado.

_______― _De acuerdo ―dijo con una sonrisa débil.

― ¡Ven aquí hermanita! ―dijo feliz, levantándose para abrazarla y besarle la frente― Adivina qué.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó después de besar a su abuela, yendo hasta Leo para decir hola.

― ¡Me voy a casar en la Iglesia San José! ―celebró aplaudiendo.

Prue se puso de pie, no era novedad para ella por lo que fue a la cocina a buscar la caja blanca.

― ¿Ah? ―preguntó Phoebe, algo confundida, saludando y besando a la familia de a uno por uno.

― Leo se las arregló para salvar la iglesia por un par de meses y...

Mientras Piper hablaba, la mente de Phoebe volaba hasta dolorosos recuerdos que, afortunadamente, no pudo comenzar a ver porque Prue se devolvió de la cocina y empezó a hablar.

― ¿No vas a abrazar a tu vieja y arrugada hermana mayor? ―preguntó con una graciosa sonrisa, usando su vientre para ayudar a soportar la gran caja en sus manos.

Phoebe sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad y caminando desde la silla de Andy para besarla rápidamente, sintiéndose un poco enferma y a punto de vomitar la taza de café que había bebido en la mañana. La única cosa que su ocupada agenda le permitió darse tiempo para comerr. Prue hizo una mueca, aceptando ese frío saludo y dejó la caja encima de la mesa.

― ¿Qué y para qué es eso? ―preguntó Phoebe, tratando de no hacer notar que estaba evitando a su hermana mayor.

― Algo que tu mamá y abuela hicieron para ti ―dijo Penny, guiñándole un ojo.

― ¿Para mí? ―preguntó Phoebe, feliz tanto por la sorpresa, como por que la vía de distracción funcionaba.

― Para ti ―confirmó Patty, con una gran sonrisa.

Paige sonrió también, feliz de verlas a todas contentas, a diferencia del recuerdo que había tenido, y tomó la caja blanca para abrirla.

― "Buena suerte Phoebe" ―leyó en voz alta, luego explicó el resto― este almuerzo lo hicimos en tu honor, para celebrar el "Pregúntale a Phoebe prime" de mañana en la noche.

Phoebe no logró decir nada por la emoción. Las quedó mirando a todas, a todos, uno por uno, y las caras felices le confirmaban lo que Paige había dicho.

― ¡Oh, no debieron! ―lloró emocionada, sintiéndose amada y protegida, en total paz.

― Claro que sí ―dijo Andy, tomando la mano de Prue para darle fuerzas ante la incómoda relación entre ambas que no terminaría hasta que Phoebe resolviera su vida.

Su esposa sonrió débilmente, tratando de pensar en que si sería posible para ella, recuperar a su hermana algún día o si, inevitablemente, la perdería para siempre.

― ¡Vamos, sirve la torta! La celebrada tiene que hacerlo y comerse el primer pedazo ―dijo Leo.

― ¿Eso no es para los cumpleaños? ―preguntó Phoebe.

Leo hizo una mueca, no estaba seguro.

― Sólo córtala, torpe ―respondió fingiendo estar enojado, y Pheobe rió antes de besarle la mejilla.

― El novio de mi hermana es un perdedor, pobre Piper ―bromeó y su hermana la miró con fingido rencor.

― Prometido, prometido ―respondió, y ambas sonrieron.

Phoebe cortó el pastel y con la ayuda de Paige y su madre, todos los comensales tenían sus platos consigo.

― Esto está delicioso ―dijo Paige con la boca llena― mamá, en serio, deberían abrir una pastelería o algo.

― Es tarde para nosotras corazón, deja a Piper cumplir ese sueño ―dijo Penny― hablando de eso mi niña, ¿Cómo va el papeleo del restaurante?

― Muy bien ―respondió bebiendo de su vaso― si tengo suerte, dentro de un año o menos, estará todo marchando.

― ¡Eso es genial! No tenía idea que ya estabas en eso, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ―preguntó Phoebe, muy emocionada: un restaurante siempre había sido el sueño de su hermana.

― No tenías tiempo ―dijo sin querer sonar hiriente, pero algo sentida por ello.

― Esto realmente es bueno, ¿Lo había dicho? ―preguntó Andy, tratando de volver al tema.

Últimamente, siempre era incómodo cuando Phoebe estaba cerca. No, la verdad, siempre lo era. No significaba que no la quisiera, porque sí lo hacía; la conocía desde niños, pero ella vivía en una constante melancolía y depresión, tratando de escapar de los problemas en montanas de trabajo y alejándose de su familia. No era que no estuviesen acostumbrados a ello, pero durante los últimos meses, desde que se había casado con Prue, se había puesto más difícil y todo había empeorado cuando se supo que Leo y Piper estaban comprometidos, y que Prue estaba embarazada. Era casi imposible verla en casa, solía pasar sus días en la oficina o en casa de Jason. La peor parte, era que ni siquiera se enojaba o gritaba, simplemente sonreía tristemente antes de irse a su cuarto o salir de la mansión.

― Eres dulce Andy ―dijo Penny con una sonrisa amigable.

― ¿Qué pasa con el banco? Pensé que esos tiburones no te darían nada ―continuó Phoebe, actuando tan natural como pud

― Bueno...Jason ayudó mucho ―dijo Piper, comiendo más torta.

― Es un ángel ―sonrió Patty, complacida― siempre dando y ayudando a los demás.

― Ese es él ―sonrió Phoebe con algo de molestia, rezando porque nadie empezara, de nuevo, a decirle que debía casarse con él.

― Come más hija ―agregó Patty, sirviéndole otro trozo de postre, incluso cuando apenas había tocado el primero― estás muy delgada.

― El querido Jason no alimenta a nuestra Phoebe como debería ―comentó Paige.

Ella sabía cuánto odiaba su hermana que Jason se convirtiera en tema, y que su madre sugiriera que se hiciera su esposa, por lo que siempre intentaba de ayudarla diciendo algo malo sobre él, para que los comentarios se disolvieran pronto. Su hermana siempre apreciaba esa ayuda.

― Diría que mucho trabajo, estrés y mal sueño ―corrigió Patty.

Phoebe no dijo nada, porque sabía que su madre tenía razón, pero no era su culpa: los últimos seis meses habían sido realmente difíciles y estresantes, un dolor de cabeza. La boda de Prue la hizo darse cuenta que después de tres años de relación con Jason, no lo amaba. Era siempre difícil de reconocer que la relación no tenía destino, y que si estaban juntos, era por conveniencia. Él era el jefe, y ella la máquina de dinero. Nada más, nada menos. No era que fuese una perra calculadora, al principio, había salido con él porque se sentía apoyada y querida, y después, fue demasiado difícil decir adiós a la estabilidad que él le daba. Él también, era su escape cuando lo necesitaba, y amaba hablar de trabajo y dinero, por lo que nunca llegaban a conversar sobre matrimonio, hijos o una familai.

Pero seguía siendo triste. Ella no sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando él estaba cerca, o sonreía cada mañana después de hacer el amor; de hecho, nunca lo había hecho con él. Solamente sexo de su parte y de la de él...él la amaba. Ella estaba vacía, sola, y él, la hacía hacer creer que no, eso era todo. Era miserable y todo lo que estaba pasando era demasiado para manejar, estar lejos de su familia, de sus hermanas, era demasiado difícil...ellas siempre habían sido unidas en su infancia y adolescencia, pero ahora...parecían completas extrañas que no podían compartir más de tres minutos juntas sin que su vida empezara a caerse otra vez. Cuando estaba con ellas, cmoenzaba a pensar, a recordar, y se daba cuenta de que su vida era un desastre. Pagaría loq ue fuera por recuperar su vieja vida feliz, volver en el tiempo y tener diecisiete otra vez.

* * *

**Ok, espero que no haya queado enredado! ¿Qué hizo Phoebe?, ¿Qué le hizo Sam?, ¿Por qué Phoebe no puede soportar la presencia de Prue?, ¿Dónde está Sam ahora?, ¿Podrá Paige perdonar a su hermana? ¿Qué significa recuperar su vieja vida feliz? Amaría leer ss teorías!**


	2. Otra mudanza

**Ok chicos y chicas, aquí el capítulo uno. Espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Otra mudanza.**

En Omaha, Nebraska, la puesta de sol estaba en su apogeo y los niños yéndose de la escuela para volver a casa. Mientras tanto, en un apartamento cerca del centro de la ciudad, un hombre estaba sentado en un sofa junto a una hermosa, alta, rubia y glamourosa mujer. Habían llegado del trabajo minutos atrás y ahora estaban hablando, o más bien, discutiendo.

― Estoy tratando Cole, créeme, pero tu hija lo hace más difícil y estoy segura de que lo hace a propósito.

― ¿Qué pasa ahora? ―preguntó, recibiendo el vaso que su novia le había pasado.

― No me ha hablado en al menos dos días, ¡Me ignora!, ¡Finge que no existo!

― Dale tiempo, déjala acostumbrarse a la idea de que nos vamos a ir ―dijo con simpleza, tratando de no perder los estribos ante la escena que Sarah estaba haciendo; podía ser bastante malcriada cuando quería.

― ¿Tiempo?, ¡Cuánto! ―chilló.

― Sarah, por favor, no seas melodramática.

― ¿Melodramática?, ¿Melodramática? ―se quejó, más enojada y gritona que antes.

Cole cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginarse en una playa tranquila y pacífica, y aún más importante: sin Sarah en ella.

― ¿Sabes qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ―le preguntó, tres segundos antes de echarse a llorar― ¡Es que la prefieres!, ¡La amas más de lo que me amas a mí!, ¿Cierto?

― ¿Quieres una respuesta sincera? ―contestó molesto, odiaba cuando hacía eso.

― Claro que sí ―le desafió.

― Sí. La prefiero a ella y siempre lo haré. Es mi hija, y en mi vida, no hay nada más importante que Elizabeth ―le respondió, con una sonrisa burlesca a su actitud inmadura.

Sarah hizo una mueca y se bebió todo el contenido del vaso, antes de gimotear y golpear el suelo con sus tacones. Odiaba que le recordara y eso, además saber que lo que decía lo decía en serio: el jamás pondría a una mujer por sobre su hija, nunca. Y la mocosa malcriada simplemente la odiaba con todo su corazón, lo tenía claro.

― Por favor, no te pongas así ―dijo tratando de calmarla― sabes que te amo, de otra forma, jamás hubiese aceptado que viviéramos juntos.

Sarah suspiró y puso cara de "mira cuánto heriste mis sentimientos" y él la abrazó por la cintura.

― Dale tiempo. Es solamente una niña, es normal que esté enojada y confundida, es difícil para ella. Siempre hemos sido dos, y ahora, seremos tres.

― Somos tres desde hace cuatro años, ¿Cuánto tiempo más le va a tomar acostumbrarse a mí?

― Está acostumbrada a ti, no me malentiendas, lo que quiero decir es que para ella no es normal vivir con una persona más en la casa; la idea debe serle un poco incómoda, pero verás que en pocos días, todo estará bien.

― Claro ―suspiró.

― Te prometo que hablaré con ella apenas vuelva del colegio ―dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

― Te amo ―le susurró, intentando capturar sus labios.

Ambos se besaron y se apasionaron más rápido que un rayo. Ella se recostó en el sofá, y él se sentó encima. Sarah le desabrochó la camisa y él se lo permitió, dirigiendo sus manos hasta su falda, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo hizo empujarla rápidamente, acomodarse la camisa con una mano y usar la otra para hacerla sentarse otra vez, para poder actuar de manera natural.

― Hola ―dijo Elizabeth, pasando de largo sin mirar a nadie, dejando las llaves en el perchero.

― Hola amor ―respondió Cole, un poco acelerado y sus ojos se iluminaron al verla.

Sarah rodó los ojos, gruñó casi inaudiblemente y se sirvió más wiskey, enojada. Ni siquiera podía tener sexo con él cuando estaban en su casa, por eso lo hacían en la suya, pero, ¿Qué haría ahora que vivirían todos juntos? La niña siempre se las arreglaba para interrumpirlos en los peores momentos.

― ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ―le preguntó con una sonrisa, amaba cuando su hija estaba en casa, le animaba y le daba las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

― Bien ―respondió sin devolverse a mirarlo o besarlo. Estaba enojada, furiosa con él, y con Sarah bajo el mismo techo que ellos, no tenía deseos de acercarse para pasar un "momento familiar".

Cole sonrió, se parecía tanto...a ella. Suspiró, nostálgico y besó a Sarah en la mejilla antes de levantarse del sillón.

― Espera, necesito hablar con ella.

La mujer asintió, pero apenas él dejó de verla, hizo un gesto de ahorcar a una persona invisible, histérica. Él esquivó cajas hasta llegar al cuarto de su hija y entró sin golpear, encontrándola sobre su cama mirando televisión.

― Elizabeth ―dijo para llamar su atención.

― ¿Ah? ―balbuceó, sin querer quitar la vista de la pantalla, incluso cuando sabía que era serio: él nunca la llamaba Elizabeth a menos que estuviese enojado, decepcionado o tuviera algo importante que decirle.

― Elizabeth Turner ―dijo de nuevo, parándose entre la niña de doce años y la pantalla del televisor― te estoy hablando, jovencita.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó, sin quitar las manos del control remoto, mirando a otra parte que no fuera él.

― Lizzie, mírame ―le pidió, sintiendo esa escena como un viejo y recurrente déjà vu― por favor cariño.

Cole se arodilló a su altura, tomando el control de sus manos y apagando la televisión.

― ¿Qué...? ―respondió, mirándolo de reojo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió, tomando su mentón con suavidad― Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

― ¿Lo que sea? ―repitió tímidamente, mirándolo a los ojos esta vez.

― Lo que sea ―reafirmó sonriendo― Soy tu padre, estoy aquí para ti. No importa si estás en la cima del mundo o en el peor de los problemas, siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte y pretegerte.

La pequeña sonrió y él la abrazó; ella lo tenía perfectamente claro.

― No tienes idea de cuánto te amo hija, no tienes idea...

― Y yo te amo a ti papá ―dijo besándolo en la mejilla yél se separó de ella, tomándole las manos.

― ¿Entonces?

― Te vas a enojar ―murmuró.

― Prometo que no lo haré ―dijo extendiéndole su dedo meñique.

― ¿Por la garrita ?―preguntó, enredando su dedo con el suyo.

― Por la garrita. Papá no se enojará con Lizzie, sea lo que sea que esté molestándole.

La niña sonrió, ella sabía que su padre siempre cumplía sus promesas, nunca la había defraudado ni mentido. Él siempre le decía la verdad, incluso aquellas veces en las que podía salir herida. Su relación era dorada, por lo tanto, ella no le mentía a él ni él a ella, y sabía, que siempre podía contar con él: en cualquier y todo momento.

― Es acerca de la mudanza...―dijo con melancolía― no quiero ir a Nueva York...

Suspiró y se puso de pie, tomando una de las pocas cosas que no había empacado aún: una pizarra con fotos de cada casa, estado y gente que había conocido, y tenido que dejar y cambiar cada vez que su padre decidía que era momento de irse.

― No quiero hacerlo tamp...

― ¿Entonces por qué nos vamos? ―le interrumpió― ¿Por qué?, ¡No quiero irme de Omaha!, ¡Amo Nebraska! Nunca nos hemos quedado en el mismo lugar más de dos o tres años y, papá, quiero un amigo al que no tenga que dejar y una escuela que pueda recordar, o que ellos puedan recordarme a mí.

Cole se mordió los labios y luego se restregó el rostro. No soportaba ver a su hija tan triste, pero él tenía sus razones.

― Tenemos que irnos, lo sabes. Es por mi trabajo.

― ¡No, no tenemos! ―gritó molesta― ¡Y no es por el tuyo, es por el de ella! ¡Es la única que tiene que irse, no necesitamos hacerlo!, ¡Deja que se vaya, no es nuestro asunto!

― Hacemos cosas por la gente que amamos, creí habértelo explicado ―dijo subiendo el tono de su voz; entendía su molestia, pero no iba a permitirle hablarle de esa manera.

― Mira ―le dijo, suavizando su tono― entiendo que la "ames" y que por eso haces todo lo que la Barbie silicona te pide ―refunfuñó, y su padre casi se rió ante el comentario― pero se supone que también me amas a mí, y yo quiero quedarme, ¡Y lo único que veo son cajas con nuestras cosas dentro, listas para irse a la podrida manzana!

A ella no le gustaba Sarah, para nada, y casi la odiaba, pero no podía decirle eso a su papá. Él siempre había sido bueno, dulce, cuidadoso con ella...él siempre había estado ahí, y la había criado solo...no podía ser tan egoísta como para pedirle que no tuviera novia o una vida propia. Tenía que ser razonable, una buena hija para el mejor padre que podría tener.

― Bebé, sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida, y sí, es verdad que a ella la llamaron primero pero también es cierto que yo postulé y me dieron el trabajo, uno mucho mejor que este, ¡No podía decir que no! Tengo que pagar tu universidad.

― No intentes manipularme con el asunto de la universidad ―le dijo.

― No lo hago. Hija, eres una dama inteligente, simpática, hermosa, harás amigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siempre lo haces.

― Y tu puedes conseguirte una novia nueva con un abrir y cerrar de ojos también ―le dijo amargamente, sabía que su papá no amaba a Sarah, aunque fingiera hacerlo, o al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

― No es tan sencillo...―odiaba cuando usaba sus propias palabras en su contra.

― Claro que sí, ¿Crees que no escucho a las mamás de mis compañeras hablar de ti cuando te ven?, Eres guapo, inteligente, abogado, divertido, lindo...

― Tu padre ―le interrumpió― por eso dices eso.

― No finjas que no sabes que lo que digo es cierto, Cole Turner ―le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

― No me llames así, soy papi ―le dijo acercándola para abrazarla, apoyando su mejilla contra la de ella.

― Así te llamas ―insistió, intentando escapar de sus brazos, pero realmente amaba cuando él la abrazaba.

― Para la gente común quizás, pero para ti, soy papá. Y solamente para ti.

Ella sonrió y él le besó la mejilla, y luego la tomó en brazos y la recostó en la cama. Ella lo miró, sabiendo qué venía ahora e intentó correr, pero él la tomó del brazo y la acercó más.

― ¡Esto es Esparta! ―gritó su padre, haciéndole cosquillas mientras ella hacía hasta lo imposible para defenderse.

― ¡Para, para! ―reía, tratando de escaparse; odiaba cuando le hacía eso pero lo amaba al mismo tiempo.

― No princesita, ¡El monstruo grande y gordo te va a comer por pedazos! ―insistió, haciendo que el colchón se sacudiera, frustrando a Lizzie sus intentos de sentarse.

― Por favor...papá...para...―insistió, retorciéndose en la cama.

Cole notó que su hija se estaba desesperando y se detuvo: las cosquillas eran divertidas solamente cuando ambas partes disfrutaban de ellas.

― Ok, paz ―dijo liberándola, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a sentar.

― Paz ―repitió jadeando, estrechando su mano con la de él.

― ¿Sigues enojada conmigo? ―preguntó, viéndola hacer grandes esfuerzos para volver a respirar con regularidad.

― No. No puedo.

― Esa es mi niña ―sonrió, y ella se acurrucó.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, simplemente juntos. Ella estaba oliendo el aroma de la colonia de su padre, amaba esa colonia...lo amaba él, porque era la única familia que tenía. Ella nunca le había dicho, pero moriría por él sin pensarlo.

― Pa...―dijo después de un rato, tímida otra vez.

― ¿Sí? ―dijo él con los ojos cerrados, tan relajado que casi se había quedado dormido hasta que ella habló.

― Dijiste que puedo decirte lo que sea, ¿Verdad?

― Sí, lo dije, ¿Por qué?

Elizabeth se puso de pie y caminó por su cuarto, nerviosamente. Cole la miraba ocnfundido, hasta que se detuvo cerca de la ventana para mirar a través de ella.

― ¿Te vas a casar con Sarah? ―preguntó mordiéndose el labio antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar caer una asustada lágrima― O peor, ¿Vas a tener un nuevo bebé con ella, al que vas a querer más que a mí?

El corazón de Cole se rompió en cien pedazos, no, en un millón cuando la escuchó llorar. Ella estaba preocupada por eso...ahora entendía por qué había estado tan enojada e insoportable durante los últimos días: miedo. Se puso de pie rápidamente y la abrazó, meciéndola suavemente.

― No, no, no ―susurró― ¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo así?

― Cherry me dijo que eso iba a pasar, que ibas a olvidarte de mí...como lo hizo mamá.

Su llanto se hizo más fuerte y desesperado que antes, y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su padre mientras enroscaba sus manos en su espalda.

― Esa Cherry no tiene idea de lo que habla ―dijo furioso, como nunca antes en su vida.

Tomó a su hija de las piernas y las enrolló en su cintura, cargándola hasta la cama en donde los dos se sentaron.

― No llores dulzura, por favor ―pidió limpiándole las lágrimas y haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos― Yo nunca podría, por favor hija créeme, olvidarme de ti o amar a otra persona más de lo que adoro.

― ¿Nunca?

― Nunca ―repitió, besándole la frente― Soy tu padre, los padres no hacen eso.

― Mi madre lo hizo. Me odiaba y me dejó ―dijo tratando de no llorar más, pero no podía contener sus lágrimas; lo que su compañera de clase le había dicho, la había herido más de lo que pudo haber pensado.

― ¿Cherry de nuevo? ―preguntó enojado, pensando en que tendría una charla bastante seria y poco agradable con los padres de esa niña.

Elizabeth asintió y lloró más. Su padre le despejó el cabello húmedo de la cara y le limpió algunas lágrimas con su pulgar.

― Escucha. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, y es la verdad: tu madre sí te ama, así como yo te amo a ti.

― ¿Entonces por qué no está con nosotros? ―le gritó, como una bofetada directa al corazón.

― Es...es difícil de explicar, linda ―susurró, en un herido y triste tono de voz.

― Lo siento, no quise gritarte...―murmuró, arrepentida por su actitud.

― Está bien ―le aseguró, y la sintió cobijarse en su pecho de nuevo.

Elizabeth suspiró y apretó sus tobillos a su espalda, mientras que sus manos se enredaban con más fuerza a su camisa.

― Amor...―continuó Cole, conteniendo sus lágrimas― tu mamá dio todo por ti, incluso más de lo que era capaz.

― La extraño...―le susurró, y ahora sí que el mundo de Cole cayó.

― Lo sé, yo también ―confesó cerrando los ojos, apretando sus párpados con fuerza, solamente porque la niña no podía verle.

― ¿Por qué la dejaste ir? ―le preguntó de nuevo, susurrando en su oído.

― No podía cuidarte, pero eso no significa que no te amara. Era joven, inmadura, tenía miedo...

Apretó sus labios y sus párpados. Era difícil, muy difícil decirle eso. Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo mentirle desde un principio y decirle que estaba muerta, o que se había ido porque no los amaba, pero no podía decir algo así...manchar su memoria...no cuando él sabía lo mucho que ella había sufrido cuando estaban juntos, cuánto había hecho por la pequeña familia que construyeron pero no pudieron mantener unida.

― ¿No pudiste ayudarla papá?, ¿No pudiste ayudarla para que se quedara con nosotros?

― Cariño, hay cosas que no puedes entender. Sé que para ti es difícil, y lo mucho que molesta cuando te dicen que entenderás cuando crezcas, pero es cierto. Entenderás algún día, pero no ahora.  
Elizabeth pudo reconocer en la voz de su padre, el dolor que le estaba causando, por lo que decidió no insistir...pero necesitaba aprovechar la instancia y decidió cambiar el tema sólo un poco .

― Papá...¿Puedes contarme una historia de ti, mamá y yo?

Su madre era casi un tema prohibido, habían muy pocas oportunidades en las que ella podía preguntar por ella y que su padre no cambiara el tema y respondiese. Esa tradición había comenzado la primera vez que se habían mudado, cuando ella tenía tres años, unos pocos meses después de que su mamá los dejara y ella le había preguntado a su padre si es que su mamá los estaría esperando en la nueva ciudad a la que irían. Él había dicho que no lo sabía, que era posible, pero que no podía prometerle nada, aunque sí podía contarle una historia; pero era demasiado pequeña como para recordarla con detalles, por lo que siempre era algo nuevo y excitante cuando volvía a preguntar, pero esta vez, no olvidaría nada, porque había crecido y ya tenía doce años. La última vez que se habían mudado, tenía nueve, y su memoria había guardado casi un 70% del relato, esta vez, estaba segura de que lograría recordarlo en su 100%.

― Siéntate ―le pidió, sabiendo que ese momento llegaría en cualquier minuto, por lo que estaba listo para enfrentarlo; además, realmente necesitaba una dulce memoria que contar, para evitar largarse a llorar por el amor que había perdido, al menos por un instante...ya lloraría más tarde, cuando nadie pudiese verlo― tenías un año, íbamos caminando.

― ¿A dónde? ―preguntó sentándose a su lado.

― Al supermercado.

― ¡Cuánta diversión! ―se burló, buscando animarlo un poco.

― ¿Me dejas terminar, por favor? ―preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido.

― Lo siento.

― Gracias. Como te iba diciendo, estaba lloviendo y tu madre estaba esperando...

― ¿En esta historia estaba embarazada? ―preguntó, algo confundida.

― ¿Embarazada? ―contestó, fingiendo confusión― las cigüeñas reparten bebés al rededor del mundo, desde Francia ―le explicó con falsa sabiduría.

― Claro...―bufó, rodando los ojos― finjamos que sí.

Cole sonrió, su hija era casi una adolescente. No quería que se alejara de él, menos que saliera con chicos o hiciera algo más con ellos. Sabía que su hija era responsable, inteligente y se amaba lo suficiente como para no arruinar su vida con estupideces, pero de todas formas, no podía soportar la idea de que su hija arruinara su vida con bebé, quizás estaba exagerando, pero él sabía que los errores ocurrían...ella había ocurrido.

― No, no estaba embarazada. Estaba esperando a que saliera el sol para poder llevarte al parque sin que estuviese mojado. Te estaba cargando en brazos...

― ¿Usábamos impermeables? ―interrumpió.

― Sí cariño, usábamos impermeables ―mintió.

_Estaba lloviendo y él llevaba algunas bolsas de supermercado en sus manos, mientras su prometida cargaba a su hija entre sus brazos. No tenían dinero suficiente para costear impermeables o paraguas, por lo que usaban bolsas plásticas en su lugar. De repente, Elizabeth dejó caer su juguete favorito, y se las arregló para bajarse de los brazos de su mamá para correr por él._

_― ¡Hey, no! ―dijo Cole, cuando la vio corriendo sobre la mojada calle, y después, caer en una poza de agua._

_Elizabeth lo miró y frunció el ceño, lista para llorar, pero su madre reaccionó más rápido y la volvió a subir a sus brazos._

_― ¿Te gusta nadar amor? ―dijo besándola para evitar que se pusiera a llorar y causó en ella una risa._

_Ella solía distraerla cada vez que su bebé tenía una razón para llorar, dependía de la cara de los adultos y la preocupación que éstos mostraran, la reacción que los niños tendrían sobre ciertas cosas, por lo que ella siempre bromeaba y sonreía...odiaba ver a su niña sufriendo o en lágrimas._

_― Se va a enfermar ―dijo Cole, y las guió a un toldo cercano antes de quitarse su camisa― toma ―dijo entregándosela a su novia._

_El padre desvistió a su hija y la enrolló en su camisa. Luego, se quitó su bolsa plástica que lo protegía del agua y la envolvió en ella antes de entregársela a su madre; él iba a terminar mojado bajo la lluvia, y si llevaba a la bebé, terminaría mojada otra vez._

― Y tu juguete se cayó y al ir tras él, te caíste en una poza, por lo que tu mamá corrió a recogerte. Estabas a punto de llorar, y ella simplemente te preguntó, con la voz más dulce...

― ¿Te gusta nadar amor? ―se le adelantó con una amplia sonrisa.

― ¡Hey!, ¡Te acordaste! ―celebró, feliz por ella y su logro.

― Sólo esa parte, ¿Qué más pasó? ―preguntó emocionada, sin rastro alguno de lágrimas.

― Decidimos tomar un taxi, y tu mamá te cambió de ropa con el bolso que llevábamos siempre en el caso de que necesitaras alguna cosa ―mintió de nuevo.

― ¿No lloré?

― No. Ella te hizo reír, era muy buena cuando se trataba de ti y tu humor, ojalá yo también pudiera saber cómo manejarlo ―bromeó, y ella frunció el ceño y los ojos.

― Me amaba ―resolvió.

― Lo hacía ―le prometió― lo hace, en donde sea que esté, sé que no te ha olvidado y que te ama ―le dijo acariciándole el cabello.

― Papá, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ―insistió, amarrando su cabello de nuevo, sonriendo sobre lo último que había escuchado.

― Eso ya lo sabes, ¿Por qué preguntas?

― Porque me encanta cuando lo dices ―contestó, con una sonrisa inocente.

Era cierto, ella amaba cuando su papá hablaba de su mamá, porque podía ver cuánto la había amado y cuánto la seguía amando. Pudo verlo cuando le dijo que la extrañaba, o eso era lo que quería creer...no quería creer que él la había olvidado, o que en realidad estaba enamorado de Sarah.

― Marie, se llamaba Marie ―dijo herido, pero ocultándolo lo mejor que pudo, deseando que su hija dejara de hacerle esas preguntas tan dolorosas.

― Papá ―siguió― siempre me prometes que me vas a dar una foto de ella después de mudarnos y nun...

― En Nueva York ―le cortó, no podía aguantar un segundo más― por ahora, no tengo idea en dónde las tengo. Vamos, tengo ganas de helado.

Lizzie notó su actitud. Sabía que él la había amado demasiado en el pasado, era obvio, pero también que ella lo había lastimado cuando se había ido, por lo que decidió que era suficiente...había conseguido lo que quería, no lo suficiente, porque nunca sería suficiente cuando se trataba de su madre, pero por ahora estaba satisfecha.

― ¿Va a venir con nosotros? ―preguntó, refiriéndose a Sarah.

― Sí, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que se irá de compras por no querer engordar al comerse un buen pedazo de torta con helado.

Ambos se rieron y chocaron las palmas, siempre era divertido pasar un buen tiempo juntos sin terceras partes entremedio.

― ¡Apúrate tortuga! ―gritó la niña, corriendo antes de que él tuviera la instancia de ponerse de pie.

― ¡Oye!, ¡Eso es trampa! ―reclamó corriendo también, uniéndose a la carrera y tomándola de la cintura para empujarla unos metros más atrás.

― ¡Oye! ―gritó ella esta vez― ¡ESO fue trampa!

― ¡Tú empezaste! ―se defendió riendo, y se detuvo junto a la puerta.

Sarah rodó los ojos cuando lo vio jadeando, afirmándose de la puerta; ellos siempre terminaban sus conversaciones con alguna cosa infantil, completamente felices y eso la enfermaba. No, le producía celos, celos y asco.

― ¡Vamos Sarah!, ¡Nos esperan los helados! ―gritó Elizabeth al llegar a la puerta.

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida por su nueva actitud, y Cole simplemente se encogió de hombros con cara de inocencia.

* * *

**¿Y?, ¿Le gustó? Quiero darle las gracias a todos los lectores! Significa mucho para mí que se den el tiempo de pasar, pero sería también muy útil saber qué les gusta, disgusta y qué quisieran ver en la historia :B mejorar es mi misión! Gracias :D**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**Vii: **Oh sí lo mereces! Yo tenía la ilusión de escribirla contigo, no vuelvas a dcir que no iba a quedar buena! CLaro que iba a quedar. Mejor que ahora, mucho mejor! Y sí, Sam, muahahha, pero creo que busco algo para que se reivindique con la vida. Sí, era Prue, corregido! Te amo :D

**DyegoHalliwell: **¿No entendiste o te quedaron dudas? ¿Está enredado, o te surgieron preguntas? Sí, Sam ¬¬ ahora mostré un poquito de Cole jeje aunque lo odies. Y sobre lo del segundo semestre...espera, que hay más fics para rato! :D


	3. Lágrimas

**Ok amigos! Capítulo dos con todo el amor! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: lágrimas.**

Un mes y una semana después, el programa era un total éxito. Phoebe ya había grabado cuatro y el rating estaba por los aires, por lo que ahora, había estado viajando toda la semana de un lugar a otro y volviendo a San Francisco para hacer el show e irse otra vez para seguir con el tour, todo por Jason. Él había firmado un contrato y no le había dicho hasta el día en que tenía que estar en Nevada a las cuatro de la tarde y eran la una. Habían viajado en su jet, mientras ella había estado gritando durante todo el camino hasta llegar al primer Steve's pages de ese estado antes de visitar unos más en el mismo lugar. Al día siguiente, visitaron otro estado, y otro, y otro...Estaba cansada, porque tenía que usar su tiempo libre para escribir su columna, su columna diaria, y enviársela por correo a Elisse. Estaba enojada con él por haber tomado una decisión así, a pesar de que éste le hubiera dicho que lo había planeado como una sorpresa y no como una forma de controlarla.

Ahora, ella estaba tratando de relajarse y descansar un poco, pero estaba tan cansada que no podía dormir y solamente quería irse de Houston, Texas y del apartamento que Jason tenía ahí. Ese lugar la enfermaba, le hacía necesitar apoyo y a su familia...y no la tenía, y posiblemente, no la tendría nunca más y ese sentimiento era el peor sentimiento del mundo.

― Hola hermosa ―dijo Jason, besándola en los labios cuando entró al cuarto.

Ella no respondió, solamente cambió el canal en un intento de ignorarlo, y finalmente, apagó la telvisión.

― Buenas noches ―respondió amargamente, cerrando sus ojos y poniendo un brazo bajo su almohada para apoyar su cabeza.

― Oye, no hagas esto...―le pidió acostándose a su lado, besándole el cuello suavemente y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos― te extraño amor...―agregó, tratando de subirle el pijama para deslizar una de sus manos hasta su muslo.

Phoebe apretó la mandíbula, furiosa, y detuvo su mano con la suya antes de sentarse en la casa completamente irritada, ¡Era suficiente!, ¡Suficiente!

― Y yo extraño dormir, comer y San Francisco ―le gritó tirando las sábanas para atrás, parándose rápidamente.

― ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que lo siento? ―preguntó, aburrido de su actitud, restregándose el rostro y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

― Solo déjame dormir, ¿De acuerdo? ―demandó con los brazos cruzados― estoy cansada y tengo una jaqueca horrible desde el almuerzo pero no he podido descansar porque tenía que firmar autógrafos.

― Ok, como quieras ―dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta, pasando cerca de ella, deteniéndose para decir algo más― solamente quería hacer algo lindo por ti ―dijo refiriéndose a todo el asunto del tour.

Phoebe abrió la boca incrédula y ahora, no podía evitar sentirse histérica y ofendida, ¿Algo lindo por ella?, ¡Estaba abusando de ella! ¿Hacerla trabajar durante horas sin parar, era algo lindo?, ¿Eso era amor?, ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

― ¡Necesitas preguntarme ese tipo de cosas Jason! ―gritó finalmente, agitando sus manos en el aire, abriendo sus ojos― estaba bien con la columna todos los fines de semana, ¡Pero no! Tú decidiste que era mejor todos los días y pasó de ser entretenido, a estresante. Después, decidiste que era mucho mejor un show de televisión y por supuesto, ¡No me preguntaste, y me dijiste dos semanas antes!, ¡Dos malditas semanas antes de que el show partiera y después bam! ―continuó haciendo un gesto con las manos, haciendo un sonido de explosión― decidiste que era una buena idea pasearme de ciudad en su ciudad como tu perra mascota, sí, muy lindo Jason ―reclamó dándole la espalda y sentándose en la cama de nuevo, mirándolo con cara de "vete y hazlo ahora".

Él se detuvo shockeado, mirando su pecho subir y bajar agitadamente. Su cara estaba un poco sonrojada, sus manos apretadas y su espalda tensa. Estaba a punto de matarlo o de llorar desesperadamante, no sabía qué esperar. Era raro. Ella siempre era tierna, dulce y decía "sí" a todo, pero desde hacía unos meses atrás, era una pequeña bomba y sacarla de sus casillas era realmente fácil, así como hacerla gritar, azotar la puerta o tirarle almohadas.

― ¿Sabes qué?, Mejor me voy al cuarto de invitados, últimamente estás insoportable ―dijo, solamente para ser el de la última palabra.

Jason pasó de largo al salón, murmurando algo que ella no logró oír. Phoebe se dejó caer en la cama, mordió su almohada y golpeó el colchón con sus puños: quería matarlo con sus propias manos. No solía hablarle a Jason de esa manera, esa era la razón por la cual él estaba tan sorprendido sobre su actitud; pero ella no podía, simplemente no podía sonreír, asentir y tener sexo para hacerlo feliz. Su corazón estaba roto y él no estaba ayudando a curar sus heridas. Suspiró pesadamente; necesitaba relajarse. Respiró profundamente, no podía seguir actuando así, tan agresiva. Sus problemas no eran su culpa y él hacía todo para su bien, para el propio también era cierto, pero él era la única cosa que tenía fuera de su mundo real y no podía perderlo...él la sacaba de la realidad y la hacía olvidar todo su dolor por algunas horas. Viajar, trabajar todo el día y dormir, también ayudaban.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Enderezo su espalda y sonrió ampliamente, tratando de captar buenas vibras. Se puso de pie, masejeando su cuello con una mano y fue al baño para tomar una ducha. Necesitaba relajarse, poner su mente en blanco...ese lugar, esa ciudad, le traía memorias muy dolorosas...las más horribles que una persona podría tener. Abrió el grifo y se quitó el pijama antes de sentarse en el jacuzzi. Sintió la calidez del agua masajear sus músculos y cerró los ojos...necesitaba dormir, distraerse, pero la única cosa que logró hacer fue llorar. No pudo evitar llorar desesperadamente: odiaba ese lugar, necesitaba volver a casa. Necesitaba escapar, dejar ir su pasado. Gimió y golpeó el agua; el jacuzzi no estaba funcionando para nada. Se puso de pie, tomó una toalla y volvió a su cuarto.

― ¿Dónde puse mis...? ―pensó en voz alta, tratando de encontrar sus zapatillas; no le importaba vestirse como una gran ídolo de la moda, pero al no encontrarlas, optó por ponerse la misma ropa de la mañana y estaba lista para salir.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Jason en el salón, sentado en el sofá mirando televisión y bebiendo un martini.

― Necesito aire fresco ―dijo algo tímida y deprimida, sus ojos estaban rojos pero él no se dio cuenta.

― No conoces esta ciudad.

― Estaré bien, un par de cuadras y vuelvo.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―preguntó amablemente, después de todo, ella era su novia.

― No, gracias. Estoy insoportable, es cierto. Es...es que estoy cansada y un poco estresada, no quise gritarte ―se disculpó, rodando los ojos al notar que él no la estaba mirando al estar mucho más pendiente del partido de fútbol.

― Entiendo. Ten cuidado y lleva tu celular por si acaso. Las llaves están en la mesa ―le dijo, refiriéndose a su auto.

Phoebe salió del departamento y se subió al vehículo, hubiese preferido ir caminando pero el lugar al que quería ir se encontraba muy lejos de ahí. Ellos estaban un barrio alto, para gente rica y ella quería ir a visitar una zona muy pobre. Condujo dos horas, llorando sin parar hasta que finalmente había llegado. Apagó el auto y lo dejó ahí, era posible que al volver éste no estuviera, pero Jason tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar diez más. Caminó lentamente, ese lugar le recordaba cuando no tenía nada material, pero todo lo que necesitaba para vivir. Tenía amor, real, puro.

Se detuvo en una iglesia. No era la misma a la que solía ir antes porque se había quemado años atrás; ahora estaba reconstruida, no era la misma, pero aún sentía un nexo con ese lugar. Entró, eran las diez de la noche.

― Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte? ―preguntó una de las monjas cerca de la puerta, tan pronto como puso un pie adentro.

Phoebe sonrió tímidamente y asintió, incapaz de hablar. El sentimiento en su pecho, su corazón latiendo aceleradamente no la dejaba concentrarse en nada más que recuerdos y en un mareo mezclado con un nudo en su estómago.

― Quiero...―titubeó, ¿Qué quería ahí?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Miró al rededor nerviosamente. No conocía ese lugar, ese no era su lugar. Trató de reconocer algo pero no pudo, incluso la monja era nueva ahí― ¿Puedo hablar con la gente? Yo... ―trató de decir, pero se calló.

― ¿Qué buscas? ―preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa amorosa.

Phoebe sintió el calor y benevolencia de la presencia de esa mujer y de paso, algo de calma, pero seguía confundida. No tenía idea qué estaba buscando o por qué estaba ahí. No, ella lo sabía, de hecho lo hacía pero también sabía que no encontraría nada ahí. Todo estaba perdido.

― No lo sé...solamente, necesito hacer esto ―respondió, y era cierto. Era una necesidad, un sentimiento.

― Pasa ―consintió, a pesar de que no era hora de visitas, charlas o nada más que recepción de refugiados y por la forma en la que estaba vestida, sabía que no era una.

Phoebe la siguió y los tacones de sus zapatos hacían un sonido divertido en la cerámica. Tomó su cartera, tratando de sentirse protegida por ella y vio que el patio estaba vacío: toda la gente estaba en las habitaciones.

― Siéntete libre de visitar lo que quieras.

Phoebe asintió y miró al rededor otra vez, estaba detenida en un pasillo entre dos puertas. La primera le dejaba ver una gran habitación con ancianos. Algunos estaban enfermos, otros simplemente durmiendo o leyendo un libro. Se sintió mal por ello y cambió su mirada a la otra puerta. Reconocía el orden de las cosas, por lo que sabía qué encontraría ahí. Pudo ver otro cuarto grande con literas. Habían niños y adolescentes, todos huérfanos. Los más jóvenes la miraban expectantes, tratando de llamar su atención para ser adoptados o quizás, simplemente abrazados y lo más viejos seguían en sus asuntos: habían perdido toda esperanza de tener una familia. Ella no pudo soportar sus miradas, por lo que caminó más allá y encontró otra habitación.

― Este lugar es más pobre de lo que solía ser ―logró decir, casi temblando.

― Después del fuego lo perdimos todo ―le dijo la monja con desgano― ¿Solías ayudar aquí?

― Solía vivir aquí ―susurró, mirando a la gente en la nueva habitación.

Adentro habían chicas jóvenes, no todas, pero sí la mayoría. Habían literas, y pudo ver que las embarazadas dormían en las camas de abajo y las que ya habían tenido a sus bebés, estaban arriba. Habían cunas y algunos bebés. Tres chicas estaban dando pecho, dos cambiando pañales y cuatro acunando. Las demás estaba descansando o durmiendo. Phoebe se las arregló para firmarse de la pared antes de desmayarse y no pudo evitar recordar su pasado.

_― Mami ―gritó una niña pequeña, afirmada por una monja._

_― Vas a estar bien mi ángel ―respondió agitando su mano mientras se subía al autobús._

_― ¡Mami! ―gritaba la la pequeña, al tiempo en que su madre le enviaba besos desde la ventana del vehículo― ¡Mami!, ¡Mami!_

_La pequeña niña lloraba fuerte y trataba de alcanzar a su madre pero Sor Erin la sujetaba fuerte. Phoebe estaba preocupada por su gargantita, temiendo que se le fuera a lastimar, aún mirando la carita de su niña cubriéndose de "gotitas de agua" como ésta solía llamarles._

_― ¡Papi!, ¡Papi! ―seguía gritando, sacudiendo sus piernas para tratar de escapar de los brazos de la monja y correr detrás de la imagen de su madre sentada en un bus._

_Sor Erin hacía lo mejor posible para mantener a la niña en sus brazos, pero cuando el bus arrancó los gritos se hicieron aún más fuertes. No dejaba de alternar "mamá" y "papá" mientras lo miraba partir. Segundo a segundo, Phoebe podía oír menos y al verse lejos del campo de visión de su bebé, se dio permiso para llorar. Seguía mirando por la ventana, y todavía observaba sus bracitos elevarse en el aire pidiéndole que la tomara entre ellos, que regresara, que no la dejara ahí. En un movimiento abrupto, la pequeña se soltó de los brazos de la monja e intentó correr tras el bus, cayendo al piso en su carrera._

_― ¡Patty! ―gritó Phoebe desde el fondo de su corazón, apoyando sus manos en la ventana, tratando de levantarla del suelo con la mirada para asegurarse de que estuviese bien y poder besarla, pero ya no podía hacer eso: ahora era el trabajo de Sor Erin._

_La gente junto a ella la miraba con molestia al ser interrumpida por los gritos de la muchacha, pero ésta no los culpaba: ellos jamás entenderían cuando horrible y devastador era, cuán miserable se sentía al dejara la persona que más amaba sin que esta lograra entender por qué._

― Será mejor que me vaya, ―dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, nerviosa y muerta de dolor. No podía hablar con ellas. No podía soportar un segundo más ahí. No podía dejar de escuchar la voz de su hija llámandola tan desesperadamante. Necesitaba irse, necesitaba estar en casa: necesitaba a su bebé y la necesitaba ahora.

― Pero dijo...―trató de decir la monja, preocupada por su cambio de no expresión.

― Sé lo que dije, pero necesito irme ―explicó, tratando de no sonar maleducada pero estaba a punto de colapsar.

Se dio vuelta sobre sus talones, lista para correr y no regresar jamás pero la mujer la tomó de la muñeca gentilmente.

― ¿Qué perturba a tu alma, cariño?

― No importa ―confesó, soltándose de su mano y mirándola a los ojos― no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

La mujer la dejó ir, y Phoebe caminó por el pasillo. Algunos niños se acercaron a la puerta en un intento de llamar su atención y de quizás ser llevados a casa por ella, pero Phoebe no pudo resistir sus miradas por lo que corrió más rápido. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron y se sentó en el auto que, afortunadamente, seguía ahí para volver a casa.

― Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida ―se decía con profunda rabia mientras conducía a gran velocidad, intentando despejar al mismo tiempo su rostro de lágrimas que no le permitían ver demasiado bien el camino.

Llegó en la mitad del tiempo que había tardado en salir y se estacionó. Se aseguró de que su cara no mostrara señales de haber estado llorando, no quería que Jason le preguntara nada. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró teniendo una reunión por internet en el estudio, por lo que se fue directamente a la habitación principal para llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Estaba destruida, solamente quería morir. Se arrepentía una y mil veces de lo que había hecho, necesitaba a su bebé de regreso. Necesitaba sus pequeñas y diminutas manos, su hermoso cabello, su risa y sus balbuceos. Necesitaba que Patty la llamara mamá, necesitaba que le pidiera comida o que jugaran a algo juntas. Necesitaba verla crecer sana y salva...no era nada, absolutamente nada, sin su hija.

En la ciudad de Nueva York, Elizabeth y Cole estaban dando un paseo mientras Sarah estaba en el salón de belleza. La niña estaba feliz, finalmente podía pasar algo de tiempo a solas con su padre después de llevar viviendo un mes con la mujer de los tacones de aguja bajo el mismo techo.

― Papá, ¿Me prestas dinero, por favor? ―preguntó poniendo cara de cachorrito.

― Claro, ¿Pero cómo se supone que me lo vas a devolver? ―bromeó.

― Gracioso.

― ¿Para qué quieres dinero?

― Necesito comprar una revista ―le explicó, con todo el sentido del mundo, como si fuera obvio.

― Claro, toma, ―dijo tendiéndole unos dólares de su billetera― pero creo que "necesitar" es un poco exagerado, ¿No?

Elizabeth sonrió y corrió al kisoco a comprar su revista. Él la vigiló todo el tiempo. Había crecido mucho y no se había dado cuenta cuando. Ya no era la pequeña niña que necesitaba ser tomada en brazos y alimentada por él. Ahora, ella podía tomar algo de dinero, cruzar la calle sin que él tuviera que llevarla de la mano y pararse en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar el mostrador y comprar su revista. Estaba orgulloso, pero estaba creciendo demasiado rápido...no quería que siguiera haciéndolo, no quería que se fuera para vivir su propia vida y quizás casarse algún día: pero sabía que tenía que permitírselo, aunque no podía dejar de extrañarla incluso desde ese momento.

― ¿Lista? ―le preguntó al verla regresar y tomar su mano.

― Sí, gracias papá ―respondió enredando sus deditos en los de su papá― ¿Al banco?

― Banco ―repitió, al menos, aún era su niña quien no se avergonzaba de tomarle la mano en público.

Ambos caminaron dos cuadras y llegaron a su destino. Cole la soltó y se formó en una fila, mientras tanto, ella buscó una silla y se dedicó exclusivamente a leer la revista en la que estaba interesada:

_"No me considero una sex symbol"._

― Sigues siendo hermosa, ―pensó Elizabeth, leyendo un poco más.

Más tarde, Cole estaba listo y así también su hija. Ambos dejaron el edificio y caminaron de regreso a casa. Tenían un auto, pero estaban cerca y les gustaba compartir esos pequeños momentos en los que disfrutaban de la vista y locura que cada ciudad en las que vivían tenían: por alguna razón, Cole siempre elegía capitales o ciudades grandes, y desde que le había dicho a Elizabeth que el sueño de su madre era vivir en la gran manzana, la idea de mudarse ya no sonaba tan aterradora como antes.

― Te vi muy concentrada, ¿Qué estabas leyendo?, ―le preguntó cuando torcieron en una esquina.

― Una entrevista papá, ―le explicó tomando su revista con más fuerza― ¿Sabías que tiene dislexia, como yo?

― ¿Quién?, ¿Algún artista pop hecho de plástico y dinero?

― ¡No!, ―se quejó― ¿Nunca me escuchas cuando te hablo?, ¡Es una entrevista de la mujer más excepcional de la tierra!, la presentadora del programa número uno en sintonía los miércoles en la noche, ¿Ahora sabes de quién te hablo?

― La verdad no amor, no tengo idea. Sabes que no me gusta ver televisión, ―respondió, distraído al mirar a unos niños jugando en el parque, preguntándose cuándo su hija había dejado de ir a los juegos.

― Oh papá, tengo que explicártelo todo, ―dijo fingiendo una voz decepcionada.

Cole casi rió, era demasiado fresca.

― Te hablo de Phoebe Halliwell, la columnista de "Pregúntale a Phoebe" del Bay Mirror de San Francisco y "Phoebe encontrando el amor" que es el programa de todos los miércoles, ¿Cómo puede ser que no sepas quién es?, ¡Te he hablado de ella todo el mes!

Los ojos de Cole se abrieron de par en par mientras ella seguía hablando. Claro que la había escuchado, siempre lo hacía, aunque nunca había dicho el nombre de esa mujer en voz alta rifiriéndose a ella siempre como "encontrando el amor" o "la columnista", o eso pensaba, por lo general, ante la presencia de Sarah, la niña no hablaba mucho.

― No sé quién es y tampoco me importan las tonterías que ves en la televisión, ―respondió amargamente― y hasta que no mejores tus notas en matemática, todo lo relacionado con la famosa Phoebe se acabó.

― ¡Pero papá!, ¡Va a venir a Nueva York y necesito verla!

― Dije que no Elizabeth. Tus notas son horribles en matemática, no puedes ir.

Cole estaba entrando en pánico, ¿Que iba a ir a Nueva York?, ¿Por qué demonios haría algo así?, ¿Cuándo y cómo se había vuelto tan famosa?

Elizabeth levantó una ceja con incredulidad, ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, ¿Desde cuándo le prohibía cosas?, ¿Cuándo había empezado a enojarse por sus notas en lugar de darle apoyo para mejorar? Como fuera, decidió insistir.

― ¡Pero papá!, tu jamás me habías amenazado con notas, ¿Por qué empezar ahora?

― A tu profesor no le gustan tus notas y le prometimos a la escuela que ibas a mejorarlas, si no lo haces, vas a perder tu matrícula.

― ¡Pero papá por favor!, ¡Piénsalo!, ―le pidió, dejando de caminar― puedo ir y volver en una hora, como un recreo del estudio, ¡Solamente una hora papá! ―le rogó como una niña pequeñita, poniendo carita de cachorro otra vez.

Él la miró y no pudo evitar enojarse más, esa cara...la manera en que le pedía las cosas, cuan terca era. No podía manejarlo, y se restregó la cara tratando de controlarse: estaba asustado.

― Dije que no, ¿Necesito castigarte para que entiendas?, ―le gritó y la vio dar un paso hacia atrás.

― ¡Por qué la odias tanto! ―gritó de vuelta, ahora estaban haciendo una escena.

― No la odio, no seas ridícula ―le dijo al notar que estaban discutiendo en la calle y la tomó de la muñeca, pero ella no lo dejó.

― ¡Tú eres el ridículo!, ―insistió, ahora ella era la que estaba enojada― ¿Cuánto puede un recreo afectar mis notas?, ¡Soy disléxica por el amor de Dios!, ¡Eso me trae más problemas que conocer a la mujer que más admiro y...!

― ¡Dije que no! ―gritó Cole, tomándola de las muñecas un poco agresivamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La niña estaba llorando, enojada y decepcionada por la actitud de su padre. Él estaba herida, no había querido tomarla así, gritarle, o pretender que no se esforzaba por mejorar en su punto débil del colegio. Ambas miradas chocaron. Cole pudo ver, por un doloroso segundo (como cada vez que ocurría) a la madre de su hija en ella. Los dos cerraron sus ojos. Cole la soltó despacio, ella se dio la vuelta para no mirarlo y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la puerta del edificio en el que vivían.

― Buenas tardes señor, señorita ―dijo el portero sin que nadie le contestara.

Elizabeth tomó las escaleras, Cole el ascensor y Sarah los vio llegar en silencio. La niña corrió a su cuarto tan pronto como puso un pie en la casa, y Cole se restregó el rostro camino al living para tomar un trago, sabiendo que no debía hacerlo en esos casos.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Sarah.

― No preguntes.

La mujer frunció el ceño, no demasiado porque no quería arrugas. Era curioso, ella nunca los había visto pelear or estar enojados más de tres veces en cuatro años, algo serio tuvo que haber ocurrido. Se sentó detrás de él con las piernas abiertas, enrolladas en sus caderas y le desarmó la corbata.

― Déjame ayudarte ―le ofreció, masajeándole el cuello.

Cole no le dijo nada y la dejó hacer lo que se le pegara en gana, simplemente se quedó en silencio. Le asustaba toda esa devoción que Elizabeth sentía por Phoebe, pero el hecho de saber que en pocos días la mujer estaría en Nueva York lo aterrorizaba. Él no quería que su hija tuviese la oportunidad de conocerla solamente para decepcionarse: no podía dejar que eso pasara. No iba a dejarla a ir, nunca. Por nada del mundo.

Elizabeth estaba abrazada de su almohada y de paso la estaba mordiendo en su intento de relajarse y dejar de llorar. No sabía por qué pero realmente necesitaba conocerla. Tenía una corazonada, un nudo en el estómago diciéndole que debía hacerlo. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y malcriada, pero no podía evitarlo...era un llamado de algo, un sentimiento demasiado fuerte y la cara de Phoebe en la revista la animaba a hacerlo: necesitaba conocer a esa chica, e incluso cuando no tenía razones reales para hacerlo, siempre escuchaba a su corazón.

* * *

**Lalalala.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

******DyegoHalliwell**: Ja, al menos este Cole te cae bien :D Cole humano era un bombón, no puedes negarlo!

**Daniie Armstrong**: ¿Quién no la odia a Sarah?, Awww Lizzie de mi corazón! jaja.


	4. Central Park I

**Nada que decir excepto Hola!**

* * *

**Capítulo tres, parte uno: Central Park.**

― Entonces, ¿Cómo aplicamos el teorema de Pitágoras?

― No sé, y pare ser sincera, no me importa. ―dijo Elizabeth, empujando su cuaderno y lápiz lejos de ella― Hagamos algo: ve a casa y yo le diré a mi papá que aprendí mucho y quiero más clases pronto, ―sugirió a la maestra de matemática que su papá había contratado para ayudarla en casa.

― Esa no es la idea, ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? ―preguntó algo confundida, la niña siempre había sido dulce y amable con ella, hasta ese día.

Elizabeth no quería responder, era estúpido y no quería que la profesora pensara que ella era estúpida. Mónica la miró con una sonrisa amigable, animándola a hablar.

― Se trata del evento en Central Park, ―comenzó a decir tímidamente― quería ir pero mi papá no me dio permiso ―susurró, aún frustrada.

― Lo siento. ―le dijo Mónica sinceramente.

― Realmente quería ir, ―continuó― nunca, lo juro, nunca, exijo nada...esta vez realmente quería ir, ―agregó soltando una lágrima― ¿Por qué no me deja?, me mudé aquí, acepté a su novia, hago lo mejor que puedo en la escuela para que pueda estar tranquilo y la única cosa que quería era ir al estúpido Central Park por una hora, solamente una, y me dijo que no.

La maestra la abrazó y la niña lloró tranquila. No tenía idea por qué estaba tan sensible y desesperada por ir, pero lo necesitaba. Algo la llamaba, algo que no podía oír con sus oídos sino con el corazón. Era raro, sí, y no podía explicárselo ni siquiera a sí misma, pero tenía que ir. Necesitaba ir, o se arrepentiría toda su vida. Era una obligación.

― Ok, hora de irse. ―escucharon decir, seguido de un aplauso― Un gusto verte, vuelve mañana. ―dijo Sara, quien había escuchado todo lo que la niña había dicho.

― Espere, el señor Turner dijo tres horas y...―trató de explicarse Mónica, con una cara confusa.

― Y yo digo adiós. ―respondió la misma con una sonrisa cínica― No te preocupes, te pagaremos por las tres horas de todas formas.

La mujer se puso de pie enojada por la actitud de Sara, besó a Lizzie en la mejilla y se fue ofendida. La estudiante levantó una ceja y se limpió las lágrimas, mirando a la novia de su papá con curiosidad y casi en shock.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―preguntó sin agresividad, sino con duda.

― Quieres ir a la tonta firma, ¿No? ―preguntó, casi burlándose de ella.

― Ve por tu abrigo, vamos a Central Park. ―le dijo Sara rodando los ojos y tomando su cartera desde una silla.

― ¿Por qué? ―insistió, cruzándose de brazos. No confiaba en ella, era demasiado...Sara, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?, ¿Por qué ser dulce con ella?, ¿Acaso era una trampa?, ¿Estaba su padre mirándola?, ¿Había alguna cámara escondida en algún lado?

― Quiero que nos dejes en paz a mí y a tu padre, y que seas buena conmigo. En otras palabras, yo te doy lo que quieres, y tu me das lo que yo quiero. ―respondió con simpleza.

― ¿Inmunidad diplomática?

― Algo así. Ve por tu abrigo y salgamos. Ah, y no te olvides: nada de esto a Cole.

En el Steve's pages en Central Park, había una larga fila detenida afuera. Phoebe estaba sentada en una oficina, por lo que la gente esperaba afuera y podía verla solamente cuando entraba; no era la idea, al principio ella estaba en la mitad de la librería pero la gente comenzó a llegar y llegar, por lo que tuvo que cambiar de lugar para que más gente pudiera esperar adentro y no afuera de la librería.

― Gracias por venir, significa mucho. ―dijo besando la mejilla de un fan quien se tomó una foto con ella y se fue con su autógrafo.

Otra persona entró emocionada y ella le sonrió ampliamente, actuando por supuesto. Estaba cansada, necesitaba un café, y dormir.

― ¡Hola!, soy tu fan número uno...

Phoebe asentía y sonreía. Le gustaba saber cuanto la quería el público y se sentía bien al ser una influencia positiva en ellos. Si no estuviera tan cansada, las cosas podrían ser mucho mejores.

― Gracias por venir, significa mucho. ―dijo después de oír todos los dulces comentarios que la mujer le había dado y haberle respondido algo amable al respecto.

La mujer se fue y Phoebe llamó a Jason, quien estaba sentado en una esquina cerca de la puerta.

― Necesito ir al baño, y agua. ―le explicó masajeándose las sienes, estaba exhausta.

― De acuerdo, pero apúrate, la gente espera. Voy a llamar al chofer para ver lo de la limusina. Vuelvo en seguida.

La chica asintió y abrió la puerta junto al escritorio, agradecía que el gerente tuviese un baño privado, por lo que no tenía que salir de la oficina y caminar entre toda la gente para poder llegar a él. No tenía idea cómo podía ser tan famosa en tan poco tiempo, quizás toda la propaganda que Jason había hecho y lo importante que era el canal en el que estaba trabajando eran una buena respuesta a su pregunta. Trató de lavarse la cara, hasta que recordó que eso significaría más maquillaje y a un maquillista furioso por el hecho, por lo cual se abstuvo.

― Puedes hacer esto, vamos, sé fuerte. ―se dijo a sí misma― Has visitado todos los estados, éste es el último y luego regresas a casa, puedes hacerlo.

Sonrió, lista para mantener su cara dulce y amable para el público, también dándose algo de fuerza antes de volver a sentarse en su escritorio.

― Siguiente, por favor. ―pidió al tipo detenido junto a la puerta.

Éste la abrió y una niña entró. Phoebe no la miró, ocupada firmándole su autógrafo, pero sí la escuchaba atentamente.

― ¡Hola!, Yo...bueno...yo...estoy un poco nerviosa y...oh, perdón yo, no puedo, eh...

Phoebe sonrió ante eso y miró hacia arriba. Era una niñita de unos once o trece años, bastante nerviosa. Le recordaba a sí misma y suavizó sus facciones, por alguna razón, se sentía bien en su presencia; era como si todo el cansancio y la fatiga se hubieran ido junto a su enojo y mal humor. Ahora estaba feliz, inexplicablemente contenta.

― Relájate cariño, no voy a morderte. ―bromeó, tratando de romper un poco el hielo.

Elizabeth se sonrojó y se puso a jugar con su zapato. Sabía que estabaroja, también balbuceando. Se sentía estúpida, pero feliz, como en casa. Sentía que conocía a esa mujer desde...siempre.

― Me gustaría saber si...bueno...―tosió, y trató de ser fuerte, dejar de titubear― ¿Si podrías darme una de esas cositas?

Phoebe frunció el ceño, aún divertida y se dio cuenta de que lo que la niña estaba apuntando eran las fotos de ella con un autógrafo encima, las mismas que había estado firmando todo el mes.

― ¿Un autógrafo con tu nombre, linda? ―sonrió.

― Sí...

― Claro. Y podríamos escribirle un pequeño mensaje como...―tomó el lápiz y la foto para firmar, ya había escrito una para ella pero haría otra: esta tenía que ser especial. Quería que fuera muy especial para aquella niña― Para una dulce, hermosa, encantadora y valiente chica...―decía mientras escribía― con amor, Phoebe Halliwell.

Le extendió la fotografía y en el momento en que su mano tocó la de ella, sintió un escalofrío que se convirtió en una ola de calor de inmediato, y sintió paz.

― Gracias, de verdad. ―dijo Elizabeth, lista para irse, pero tomó todo el valor que le quedaba para pedirle algo más― Espera, podrías...¿Podrías escribir mi nombre aquí?

Phoebe sonrió, esa niña definitivamente tenía algo. No sabía qué, pero lo tenía, y no quería separarse de su presencia. Aceptó, sin poder creer que se le hubiera olvidado escribir su nombre abajo e hizo un gesto con su mano para pedirle que se acercara más.

― Tengo una idea mejor. ―dijo lamiendo sus labios― ¿Quieres una foto de las dos juntas?, Podemos firmarla con nuestros nombres.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó la niña casi gritando y corriendo hasta pararse junto a ella, tan emocionada como nunca antes.

― ¡De verdad!, ―le aseguró Phoebe, igual de emocionada que ella― si quieres, por supuesto. ―agregó con una sonrisa cómplice.

― ¡Claro que quiero!

― Ven aquí ―le pidió Phoebe.

Elizabeth no entendió que quería, no podía acercársele más de lo que ya estaba.

― Regazo de Phoebe. ―le explicó, notando que estaba actuando un tanto extraño y que podía haber un serio malentendido en todo eso― Quise decir, lo siento. No quería incomodarte, no me malentiendas.

― No lo hice, ¿Puedo?

La mujer sonrió y asintió. Elizabeth se sentó, un poco nerviosa, temiendo ser muy pesada. Ninguna sabía opr qué actuaba así, como si se conocieran desde siempre,pero estaban felices: sentían que la pequeña herida en sus corazones ya no les dolía...por un segundo, todo era perfecto.

― Ok, sonríe para la cámara. ―pidió Phoebe, tomando su iPhone.

Elizabeth lo hizo, y Phoebe sintió que su corazón saltaba de profunda alegría y tranquilidad.

― Thomas, por favor, imprime dos copias. ―pidió a quien estaba imprimiendo imágenes de las personas que se tomaban fotos con ella,aunque ella jamás había tomado una con su propio teléfono: nunca.

El chico hizo lo que se le había pedido y ambas chicas se quedaron conversando.

― Eres muy simpática, ―dijo Lizzie― quiero decir, siempre pensé que lo eras pero...

― Entiendo. Alguna gente de la televisión pretende ser amable y buena cuando en realidad no lo es. Espero haberte no decepcionado.

― ¿Bromeas?, ¡Eres increíble!

Phoebe se rió y le despejó la carita de cabello. Sintió algo, podía ver en esa niña algo muy familiar que no lograba definir bien.

― La gente se está quejando. ―le dijo Jason desde la puerta, apuntando a la fila de fans esperando por ella.

― Lo siento. ―se disculpó Elizabeth saltando al suelo, avergonzada.

― Está bien, es mi culpa, pero la pasé muy bien. ―sonrió cálidamente, ignorando a su novio.

― ¿Ya se va? ―preguntó Jason casi sin nada de paciencia.

― Danos un minuto más por favor, amor. ―le dijo dedicándole "la mirada" y él mejor se fue, no era buena idea hacerla enojar con toda esa gente afuera.

Phoebe sonrió decepcionada, no quería decir adiós. Elizabeth en cambio,tampoco quería irse pero se sentía bien.

― Voy a firmar tu foto, pero tienes que firmar la mía. ―dijo Phoebe, tomando las dos copias que Thomas le había pasado― Gracias.

― ¿En serio? ―preguntó abriendo sus ojitos ampliamente, sonriendo de la misma forma.

― ¡Claro!, toma, aquí tienes un lápiz.

Phoebe la miraba escribir un mensaje que no la dejaba ver, y sonrió. La niña alegraba su corazón, era extraño, pero asombroso. La curiosidad de saber qué estaba escribiendo la carcomía, pero sabía que tenía que esperar hasta el final para poder ver.

― Toma. ―le dijo la pequeña, entregándole foto y lápiz.

― Gracias. ―sonrió, escribiendo en la otra― ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?

― Me llamo Elizabeth.

― Entonces, para Elizabeth...¿Elizabeth cuanto?

― Turner. Elizabeth Turner. Doce años nacida el 15 de marzo de 1999 en Houston, Texas. ―respondió bromeando.

― ¿Qu...q...qué? ―preguntó Phoebe, paralizándose en el acto.

Su corazón dejó de latir y su boca se secó. Su cara cambió de sonriente a pálida y en shock. Ya no podía escribir más, sus manos tiritaban y el lugar comenzó a dar vueltas. Estaba mareada y confundida, asustada y mucho. No podía sentir sus manos o piernas, de repente, todo su cuerpo estaba dormido.

― Es una broma. Suelo mudarme mucho, así que estoy acostumbrada a dar toda es información cada veinte segundos. ―dijo Lizzie, sin notar la reacción física ni psicológica de Phoebe.

― ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? ―preguntó Phoebe con mucha seriedad, apretando sus dientes.

― Marie. Pero ella nos dejó a mi padre y a mí cuando era bebé...―le contó. No sabía por qué, nunca había compartido su historia con nadie más que con Cherry en Omaha― No pienses mal de ella, por favor. Mi papá dijo que me amaba pero no estaba lista para cuidarme. Estoy segura que ella volverá y..."

― Phoebe por favor, los fans esperan. ―dijo Jason casi furioso, golpeando la puerta para hacerla reaccinar.

― ¡Cállate! ―gritó ella de vuelta, era un momento demasiado importante como para ser interrumpido.

Elizabeth pegó un saltito, un poco asustada, ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada y estresada ahora? Y de repente, pudo ver una cara familiar acercarse a la puerta en dirección hacia ella, y se congeló.

― Señor, por favor. Hay una fila que tiene que respetar. ―dijo Jason irritado, tratando de detenerlo.

― ¡Es mi hija! ―gritó sin prestarle más atención, entrando a la oficina y empujándolo lejos de su camino.

Jason lo dejó sin quejarse, solamente porque al fin, alguien se estaba llevando a esa mocosa y dejaba a Phoebe conocer al resto. Elizabeth estaba aterrorizada, afuera, Sarah estaba tan blanca como un papel, tan sorprendida como sí misma: ninguna de las dos había esperado que algo así pudiera pasar.

Phoebe no podía moverse. Estaba en shock. Sudaba frío, temblaba y estaba mareada, incapaz de moverse o hacer nada hasta que lo vio tomarla mano de la niña y hacerla correr junto a él; bueno, la verdad, estaba casi arrastrándola por el camino. No supo como, pero logró gritar desesperadamente por un poco de ayuda.

― ¡Seguridad!, ¡Detengan a ese hombre!, ¡Tráiganla de vuelta! ―su garganta estaba seca y el aire le faltaba, pero seguía gritando, tratando de moverse― ¡Seguridad!, ¡No deje que se vayan!, ¡Cole!, ¡Elizabeth!,¡Seguridad!

Trató de detenerlos. Corrió y empujó a Jason, ya que éste estaba tratando de detenerla. Cayó al suelo, pero se paró de inmediato mientras los demás fans no podían creer qué estaban viendo. Corrió más rápido hasta alcanzar la puerta y se detuvo ahí para mirar a los dos lados: pero lo único que podía ver era multitud y gentió en todos trató de mirar con más detalle, encontrarlos, y al darse cuenta que era imposible lograrlo desde donde estaba, corrió otra vez, esta vez, hasta la calle.

* * *

**! **

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**ViliViry:** No! no noté que Lizzie y Phoebe hacían lo mismo con la televisión! jajaj genial! Te quiero.

**Daniie Armstrong:** ¡Daniiie! jajaja, me da risa que las dos leen el mismo fic en dos idiomas, ¡QUE NO ES NECESARIO!


	5. Central Park II

**Okas, dos caps por uno y solo porque sí :D**

* * *

**Capítulo tres, parte dos: Central Park.**

Cole las condujo hasta casa y no dijo nada durante todo el camino. Sus manos estaban aferradas al volante y estaba furioso, en demasía. Sara trataba de encontrar un cálido y cómodo lugar en el que permanecer durante su espera al fin del mundo, mientras que Elizabeth simplemente, lo seguía de manera nerviosa. Él estaba en silencio, y eso no podía ser para nada bueno. Su papá solía mostrarle todas sus emociones, pero verlo tan enojado y sin proferir sonido alguno, la asustaba: porque ese no era él.

Se subieron al auto y se mantuvieron de pie hasta que Cole decidiera que era momento de subir, ya fuera por las escaleras o el ascensor. Primero chequeó las ruedas del auto, limpió las ventanas para tratar de relajarse un poco. Las chicas lo vieron caminar hasta el ascensor y lo siguieron sin dudarlo un minuto. Él apretó el botón con el número tres y en pocos segundos, abrió la puerta del departamento.

― Ve a tu cuarto. Ahora. ―le ordenó a Elizabeth, quien lo hizo tan rápido como pudo: no era buena idea quedarse ahí.

Él fue a su habitación y Sara lo siguió, asustada como un cachorrito. Lo vio tomar su maleta desde la parte alta del closet y dejarla sobre la cama y poner algo de ropa en ella.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó, casi sin hablar.

― Irme. Mi hija y yo nos vamos. ―respondió con calma, doblando un par de jeans.

Sara dejó caer su mandíbula y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa antes de correr hasta él para tomar su brazo.

― ¿Qué?

Cole la ignoró y continuó lanzando ropa a su maleta, sin responder.

― Cuando dije que no podía ir, quise decir, que no podía ir. ―le explicó suavemente, pero no pudo reprimir más su enojo y siguió hablando, pero ésta vez, a los gritos― ¡Ella es MI hija y soy la única persona quien decide qué puede hacer o qué no!, No puedes tomar decisiones sobre ella y lo que hiciste no fue más que desaprobar lo que dije. Metiste la nariz en la educación de mi hija y eso es algo que no puedo ni voy a aceptar.

― Cole, estás exagerando. ―trató de decir, tomando su cara entre sus entre sus manos en un patético intento de besarlo.

― ¡No lo estoy! ―gritó de vuelta, empujándola despacio, pero ella fingió haberse caído producto de eso.

Cole ignoró a la reina del drama en el suelo y tomó la maleta para llevarla al cuarto de Elizabeth. Abrió la puerta y dejó el equipaje sobre su cama, tomando algo de ropa del closet de su hija.

Elizabeth pegó un salto cuando sintió el peso sobre su cama y se sentó rápidamente ante la presencia del pesado bulto en su colchón.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó tragando en seco.

― Ve al auto. ―dijo agresivamente, sin mirarla.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó con voz llorosa, temblorosa y nerviosa también.

― Dije ve al auto. ―repitió con simpleza, no quería gritarle a su hija.

Él sabía que Elizabeth no había hecho nada tan malo como para merecer esa reacción, pero él tenía razones para estar asustado y enojad: pero no podía explicárselas a ella. Solamente necesitaba irse, dejar ese lugar hasta que fuera seguro otra vez, o hasta encontrar otra ciudad a la cual irse. No había estado huyendo de un lugar a otro durante diez años solamente porque sí.

La niña lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y su respiración se volvió aberrante e irregular. Daba miedo, y jamás lo había visto actuar así antes. Él no solía gritarle o ser agresivo con ella, solamente con los que se metían con ella, pero con todo el asunto de Phoebe parecía un toro listo para atacar.

― ¡No me dejes! ―escucharon decir a la miserable voz de Sara, quien tenía el rostro cubierto de maquillaje disuelto en lágrimas.

― ¿Irnos? ―gritó Elizabeth tomando algo de su ropa de la maleta para devolverla a su armario. Ahora estaba llorando y asustada, si él quería irse sin Sara, significaba que había perdido totalmente la cabeza, ¡Estaba loco!, solamente quería volver atrás y nunca haber ido a Central Park pero...no. No se arrepentía de haber conocido a Phoebe, no lo hacía.

― ¡Ve al puto auto Elizabeth Turner! ―gritó tomando su ropa otra vez y tirándola sobre la maleta abierta en su cama.

― ¡No! ―gritó enojada, su papá nunca hablaba groserías y menos si ella podía escucharlo. Ahora, estaba más que segura de que estaba pasando por un extraño ataque de rabia y no iba a permitirle continuar. Tomó la maleta con toda la fuerza que tenía y la tiró al suelo, dejando que todo lo que había adentro terminara repartido por la alfombra.

Cole apretó su mandíbula y puños, acercándose a ella listo para golpearla en la cara, pero no pudo: ya no era esa persona. Elizabeth se quedó ahí, de pie, con sus manos y mandíbula apretadas también, esperando su reacción. Cole cerró los ojos, no podía soportar ver a su pequeña llorando y asustada. Ella estaba en pánico, lo sabía, pero era valiente...como su madre. No se cubría la cara con las manos esperando un golpe, sino que estaba ahí, mirándolo con ojos nerviosos, asustada también, pero lista para dar la batalla.

― Por favor Lizzie, ve al auto. ―le pidió suspirando, y ambas caras se suavizaron.

Ambos sabían que estaban sufriendo, y ellos se amaban demasiado como para destruir una relación así por algo que no valía la pena. Él jamás podría faltarle el respeto o tocar un sólo cabello de su cabeza, y ella tampoco. Eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos y necesitaba detenerse ahí mismo.

― Ok. ―respondió ella, respirando con dificultad pero tratando de calmarse.

La niña dejó el cuarto y también el departamento, en shock y muerta de la decepción antes de llamar al ascensor.

Sara seguía traumatizada, mirando desde la puerta. Nunca lo había visto así, tan violento...ella, había incluso pensado que la pobre niña iba a terminar golpeada en el suelo e inconsciente. Temía por sí misma también, él estaba fuera de control.

Cole re hizo la maleta y cerró el cierre antes de alcanzar la puerta, y a Sara.

― Te llamaré luego. ―dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos con dulzura, y ella se relajó un poco― Buenas noches. ―agregó, besando su frente antes de arrastrar sus pies hasta el ascensor.

Cole dejó la maleta en la parte de atrás del auto. Padre e hija subieron al auto y se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad. Él prendió la radio y condujo sin destino. Se sentía avergonzado por la manera en la que había actuado y los ojos desafiantes de su hija lo hacían tiritar. Elizabeth lloraba en silencio, tratando de entender qué había sido tan malo, pero más que eso, cuál era el plan de su padre.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó, pero él no dijo nada, porque no tenía idea― ¿Por qué nos vamos de nuevo?, ¿Por qué quieres irte?, ¿Qué va a pasar con la escuela?

― Estudiarás en casa, conseguiremos una escuela nueva, algo se me ocurrirá. ―respondió con calma.

No podía decirle por qué se estaban yendo, por qué quería irse. Era demasiado doloroso, no podía decirle la verdad; no podía arruinar la vida de su hija diciendo la verdadera razón por la cual su madre no estaba ahí con ella, y tampoco hacerle ver que la mamita que estaba buscando y extrañando sufridamente, ahora tenía una vida nueva en la que no había espacio para ellos.

Elizabeth seguía triste y nerviosa, aún sosteniendo la fotografía con Phoebe en sus manos como si se tratara de su chaleco salvavidas. Cole quería destruirla, quemarla, pero no podía hacerle eso...significaba algo para ella y sabía que, de todas maneras, no volvería a ver a Phoebe otra vez. Ellos no eran nada para la nueva chica de Hollywood, y él no dejaría que ni ella, su madre, sus hermanas o abuela, se llevaran a Elizabeth de su lado: ella era su hija, y de nadie más.

En la mansión, Patty estaba sentada junto a Phoebe, acariciando su cabello. Jason la había llevado a casa durmiendo, y le había contado que había sufrido un ataque de pánicos en las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York, que había terminado con un desmayo en la mitad de la vía pública. Como Nueva York era el último lugar que iban a visitar, había cancelado lo que quedaba de la firma de autógrafos y enviado directo a San Francisco en su jet, para poder dejarla en casa.

Phoebe sentía que estaba descansando en un lugar realmente cómodo, y la única cosa que podía recordar, era haber caído al suelo llorando de manera histérica. También sentía que una mano tomaba la suya, y que otra acariciaba su cabello.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó abriendo sus ojos despacio, confundida.

― En casa, tu cuarto. ―respondió Patty, feliz de verla despierta.

― ¿Mi cuarto? ―preguntó aún más confundida, restregando sus ojos. No lograba reconocer quién le estaba hablando― Eso es en San Francisco.

― Estás en San Francisco. ―explicó su madre, y ahora su hija notó quién estaba junto a ella.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó intentando sentarse, pero su cabeza dolía demasiado y su madre la hizo recostarse otra vez.

― Te desmayaste. ―le dijo, y la vio pestañear un par de veces― Jason te trajo aquí y luego se fue a trabajar.

Phoebe cerró los ojos y masajeó su frente. Trataba de recordar qué había pasado y de golpe, todas las imágenes se arremolinaron en su cabeza dolorosamente: autógrafos, la foto con Elizabeth. La foto con Elizabeth Turner de doce años, nacida en Texas el 15 de marzo de 1999. Cole gritando y tomándola del brazo, haciéndola irse. Ella misma gritando, corriendo calle abajo, gritando más, llamando por Elizabeth, por Cole, por los Turner. Sus fuerzas dejando su cuerpo, la fatiga y el shock tomando control. Sus rodillas golpeando el suelo, sus manos cubriendo su rostro, su último susurro...

― Elizabeth. ―dijo en voz alta, sentándose esta vez para saltar de la cama― Necesito volver. ―agregó, tomando su cartera y corriendo escalera abajo.

― ¡Phoebe por favor, no corras! ―le pidió Patty.

Su hija no la escuchó y siguió en su carrera. Necesitaba encontrarla, ahora, justo ahora, en ese momento exacto. Su madre saltó también, corriendo tras ella, preocupada y algo asustada. Nunca había visto a Phoebe tan decidida desde...desde que lo que había pasado, había pasado.

Ambas, madre e hija se encontraban a la mitad de camino cuando escucharon la voz de Piper desde el salón.

― ¡Despertaste! ―dijo alegremente, sonriendo cálida y maternalmente, de la manera en que solamente Piper podía.

Ella estaba con Prue, Paige y Penny, todas tomando té y esperando a que bajara para asegurarse de que estaba bien. No la habían visto en cuatro largas semanas, y todas sabían que tanto trabajo y estrés no podían ser buenos para su salud.

― ¡Deténla! ―gritó Patty, y Piper se puso de pie para hacerlo: no tenía idea de por qué, pero lo hizo.

― ¡Déjame ir! ―le pidió Phoebe entre llantos, tratando de soltarse― ¡Necesito volver a Nueva York!

― ¡Phoebe cálmate! ―le pidió Paige, viendo cuando difícil era para Piper retenerla, poniéndose también de pie para ir a ayudarla.

― ¡La vi! ―continuó gritando de manera histérica, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para soltarse de sus dos hermanas― ¡Hablé con ella, tomé sus manos, me dio un beso!

Paige y Piper estaban dando una dura batalla para tratar de tranquilizarla, porque estaba demasiado agresiva y podía lastimarse a sí misma. Además, nadie entendía una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, ¿Acaso se había golpeado la cabeza cuando se cayó?, Quizás sí y por eso estaba tan confundida.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó Prue desde su asiento, decidiendo no acercarse: sabía que eso la haría ponerse aún más histérica.

― ¡Patty! ―gritó, dejando de pelear: sus tobillos ya no resistían su peso― Vi a Patty...―repitió llorando, y sus hermanas se encargaron de que no terminara en el piso otra vez.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Penny, mientras Piper y Paige, quienes estaban también sorprendidas, se encargaron de sentarla en el sofá más cercano.

Phoebe se cubrió la cara con sus manos y sus dos hermanas no atinaron a hacer nada más que abrazarla con confusión. Patty, Prue y Penny se miraron a los ojos. Si Phoebe había querido decir lo que ellas creían...

― Mi hija. ―les aclaró, sosteniendo las manos de Paige y Piper― Patty. Estaba en el Steve's pages, fue por un autógrafo.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, aturdidas por la noticia. Penny dejó caer una lágrima y juntó sus palmas; se sentía culpable, en exceso, así como ella sabía, Patty se sentía también. Su hija lloraba sorprendida, confundida, realmente quería que la niña que Phoebe había conocido fuera su nieta pero...¿Y si no lo era? El mismo pensamiento pasaba por la cabeza de Prue. Phoebe había creído encontrar a su hija lo menos tres veces y todo había sido un malentendido o una confusión...no quería que su hermana tuviera que sufrir otra vez por un error. Piper le besaba la frente sin saber qué más hacer, y Paige le acaricaba en cabello, abrazándola lo más fuerte que podía: ella sabía lomucho que su hermana sufría y lloraba por su pequeña hija.

― Está en Nueva York. ―dijo lentamente, muy, muy lento― Quería verme.

― ¿Sabía que eras su madre? ―preguntó Paige.

― No. O no lo sé, ―se corrigió, sacudiendo su cabeza― dijo que su mamá se llamaba Marie, no me llamó madre ella...estoy segura de que no sabía.

Paige y Piper se movieron un poco para darle más espacio y ella les agradeció asintiendo. Todas las mujeres del cuarto tenían la misma pregunta que hacer, pero nadie se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla. Phoebe tenía los ojos cerrados, una mano en su boca. Lloraba en silencio. Tenía que volver a Nueva York, tomar su mano, acariciar su mejilla, su hermosa carita y decirle que era su madre. Pedirle perdón y comenzar una nueva vida con el corazón que había perdido cuando era joven.

― No quiero ser cruel, ―dijo Prue, tomando valor y hablando por todas― pero, ¿Cómo lo supiste?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?, Quiero decir, Phoebe, esta no es la primera vez que...

― Era Patty, ―respondió casi mordiéndola, con dureza.

Prue se mordió el labio y suspiró dolorida. Piper intentó de nuevo.

― Phoebe, hermanita, no es que queramos herirte o decir que estás inventando cosas, pero no queremos verte sufrir después de todo el dolor por el que has tenido que pasar todos estos años.

Su hermana asintió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Paige, quien la abrazó de nuevo y la meció un poco.

― Lo siento Prue. ―se disculpó, besando también la mano de Paige para darle las gracias― No sé cómo lo supe...

― ¿Simplemente lo sentiste? ―preguntó Patty, arrodillándose frente a ella.

Phoebe asintió y su madre estiró sus brazos para acogerla entre ellos, dándole todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Patty sabía que era su culpa lo que había pasado, y fuera o no su nieta, haría todo lo posible para ayudar a Phoebe a averiguarlo.

― Cuando la vi...me sentí tan...feliz...―dijo con los ojos llenos de emoción y de paz― así, de repente y...es tan dulce...

Sus hermanas sonrieron tristemente. Realmente querían creer que finalmente la había hallado, pero no tenían pruebas ni nada que apoyara esa teoría. No querían verla herida otra vez, no de nuevo, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

― Hablamos, bromeamos un poco y...cuando le pregunté su nombre lo dijo y, también donde había nacido, cuántos años tenía y cuando...cuando...cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo...

Phoebe cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos a la espalda de su mamá, como cuando era pequeña y estaba asustada o enojada por algo. Necesitaba a su madre, tanto como sabía, su hija la había estado necesitando todos esos años, tanto como ella la había estado necesitando también.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Penny desde su silla, abrazando a Prue quien también lloraba, afirmándose su pancita.

― Él apareció y se la llevó. ―respondió, aún incrédula del hecho.

― ¿Quién apareció? ―preguntó Paige.

Phoebe apretó los labios y negó antes de responder, estaba segura de que no iban a creerle, como ella misma no lograba hacerlo.

― Cole.

Todas las caras se transformaron en grandes signos de interrogación, de incredulidad, ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿Quién?

― ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ―preguntó Paige, ahora enojada― ¡Dijiste que...!

― ¡Sé lo que dije! ―le interrumpió gritando exasperada. Paige se quedó en silencio― Lo siento, no fue mi intención...

― Está bien, ―respondió su hermana menor― si esto es difícil para nosotras, para ti debe ser...

― Un infierno. ―confesó limpiándose las lágrimas― No sé cómo o por qué, pero él está con ella. Le dijo hija y la tomó del brazo antes de irse. Le pedí a los guardias que los detuvieran porque no podía moverme, pero fue demasiado tarde y no pudieron hacer nada. Entré en pánico. Empujé a Jason y corrió tras ellos intentando atraparlos. Me desquicié, es cierto, grité hasta que ya no podía más y...desperté aquí. ―continuó, sintiendo profundo odio hacia sí misma por haber fallado― ¡Aquí!, ¡Medio millón de kilómetros lejos de mi hija!

― Pero ahora sabes dónde está. ―dijo Penny tratando de consolarla, sabiendo que sería inútil.

― ¡Está en Nueva York por el amor de Dios!, ¡La ciudad más poblada del país!, ―dijo frustrada, restregándose el restro― Cole no es tonto. Eligió ese lugar para que no pudiera encontrarla ni en mis mejores sueños.

― Lo siento Phoebe pero...―intentó decir Prue.

― No. No hay más espacio para lágrimas o arrepentimientos. Me cansé de eso. ―dijo poniéndose de pie, amarrándose el cabello en una cola de caballo― Voy a encontrarla. No voy a rendirme. Ahora sé en dónde se encuentra y la voy a recuperar, sea como sea.

Estaba decidida, no habían más opciones que encontrarla. Lo había intentado muchas veces y estaba cansada, pero ahora sabía que todas sus esperanzas siempre tuvieron cauce e iba a llegar a él: lucharía hasta su último aliento, y si su fama lograba ayudarla, la usaría.

― Estamos contigo. ―dijo Paige, y tomó su mano entre la suya sonriendo.

― Estamos contigo. ―repitieron las demás, y se acercaron para abrazarla.

― Las amo. Eso significa...ella es mi vida. ―sollozó, sonriendo ésta vez al pensar en la carita de su pequeña.

― ¿Cómo era? ―preguntó Piper.

Phoebe sonrió ésta vez ampliamente, desde el fondo de su corazón. Se separó de ellas.

― Tomé una foto. ―dijo buscando su iPhone en su cartera― Imprimí dos copias, ambas las firmamos y...―su sonrisa se desarmó al notar que no tenía idea en dónde estaba la foto; no la del celular, sino la que su hija había firmado y dedicado para ella.

― Tenía una impresión, y, ¿Dónde la puse? ―se preguntó entrando en histeria de nuevo.

― Calma hija, ―le pidió su madre― cuando llegaste tenías una foto en tus manos. Iré por ella, está en tu cuarto. Espérame aquí.

Phoebe asintió y el restó se acercó a mirar la foto que tenía en su teléfono.

― Ella es. Es mi hija. ―dijo mostrándoles la captura.

Piper fue la primera quien tomó el celular y no pudo evitar soltar varias lágrimas de emoción: no habían dudas de ello, era su sobrina. Tenía el cabello de Phoebe, su propia sonrisa. La pequeña era casi una mini Phoebe, excepto por sus ojos...eran los de Cole. No lo conocía personalmente, pero había visto algunas fotos que Phoebe había traído el día en que había regresado de Texas.

― Aquí la traje. ―dijo Patty, entregándole a su tercera hija la foto con su nieta.

― ¿Elizabeth? ―preguntó Paige al verla, elevando una ceja.

― Así se llama ahora. Como la mamá de Cole. ―le explicó con cara triste, pero aún feliz y esperanzada.

― Se parecen mucho. Pero tiene sus ojos. ―comentó Prue, quien era la única entre todas que lo conocía. Habían compartido algunas clases en la universidad cuando eran jóvenes.

― Es hermosa, ¡Perfecta!, ¡Dios! ―se quejó caminando en círculos por el salón― No puedo creer que, ¡No puedo creer que no lo haya notado antes!, ¡Todos estos años tratando de encontrarla!

― Cariño por favor, calma. ―le pidió Penny, sosteniéndola de los hombros.

― No puedo calmarme abuela. La he estado buscando debajo de cada piedra durante diez años sin ninguna pista y ahora, que la tenía ahí, frente a mí, tomando mi mano...la perdí de nuevo. La dejé ir.

― No llores más por favor. ―le pidió Prue, abrazándola, lista para ser rechazada pero ésta vez, su hermana no lo hizo― Vamos a encontrarla. Esta vez sabemos su nombre, que está con Cole, en dónde viven y si trata de esconderla no va a lograrlo. Él es uno, nosotras somos seis. Vamos a ganar esta batalla, la traeremos de vuelta, te lo prometo. Vas a recuperar tu vida.

― Lamento...lamen..lamento haberte rechazado pero...es difícil para mí verte...embarazada me trae, los peores recuerdos...―confesó entre lágrimas, afirmándose bien de su cuello.

― Está bien. Sigo amándote tontita.

― Te extrañé tanto...―continuó Phoebe, dándole un beso y dejándola acunarla, así como cuando eran niñas.

La familia sonrió, sabían que esa era la razón, pero nadie había mencionado nada. Sentían que estaban recuperando a Phoebe y que, desde ese día, todo podría ser mejor. Y mientras ellas se reconciliaban, Paige corrió a un viejo mueble y tomó una llave para abrirlo. Tomó una bandeja y puso algunos vasos encima, luego, una gran botella. Caminó hasta el resto del grupo.

― Ok, ¡Tomen sus vasos! ―celebró con la champaña en sus manos― Tú ve por agua. ―dijo a Prue.

― ¿Qué haces con eso? ―preguntó Phoebe, limpiándose las lágrimas.

― Esta es la botella que no quisiste abrir para tu cumpleaños número veintiuno, ―respondió su hermana pequeña― pero ahora, estoy segura de que quieres celebrar.

Phoebe sonrió y abrazó a Paige, se sentía mucho más cerca de ella que nunca, y agradecía a Dios por ello.

― Te aprecio en verdad. Te amo.

― Y yo también te amo, pero por favor, no seas una bebita llorona. ―bromeó, sirviendo la champaña.

― ¡Salud! ―celebró Penny, sosteniendo su copa.

― ¡Por Patty! ―cantó el resto.

― Por Patty. ―susurró Phoebe cerrando sus ojos, pensando en cuan maravilloso iba a ser tener a su hija consigo de nuevo.

Todas estaban en un momento de paz y disfrute, y Patty no podía estar más feliz: finalmente, sus cuatro hijas eran una familia otra vez, o al menos, empezaban a serlo.

* * *

**Espero que esto no haya ido "demasiado rápido" y que les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna duda, ¡No teman preguntarla! Por favor. **

_Respuesta(s) de review(s_) :


	6. Ding dong

**Hola, hola, hola, ¡Nuevo cap arriba solamente para ponerme al día con las dos versiones (inglés y español)! Al fin un poquito de acción, o bueno, eso creo. No sé jaja, depende lo que piensen ustedes.**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Ding dong.**

Un mes. Un mes había pasado desde la reunión en Central Park y aunque las cosas parecían seguir iguales, no lo hacían.

En San Francisco, Phoebe estaba trabajando de lleno para poder tener más tiempo libre y revisar el trabajo de los detectives, además de hacer su propia investigación. Estaba decidida a encontrar a su bebé y ahora sabía que seguía viva, estaba segura y su nombre había cambiado, pero más allá de eso, que estaba viviendo con él.

― ¡Despierta! ―dijo Paige golpeando la mesa, solamente para verla reaccionar y reírse un poco.

― Te odio. ―murmuró Phoebe, levantando su cara de la mesa en la que se había quedado dormida, masajeando su cuello muy cansada.

― Pero tu cuello y espalda me aman. ―sonrió― ¿Alguna novedad?

― Todas. ―dijo Phoebe, apuntando la silla junto a ella para pedirle que se sentara.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó con curiosidad― Oye, es raro verte en casa. Me gusta.

― Lo sé, a mi también. ―respondió felizmente― Mira, ―agregó indicándole el mapa― aquí es donde hemos estado buscando las últimas semanas, y no hay nada de Cole o Elizabeth Turner.

― ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

― Puede ser bueno. Si ellos siguen en Nueva York, y eso es lo que espero, están aquí. ―dijo deslizando su dedo hasta una pequeña estrellita roja en el mapa.

― ¿Sabes cuán grande es Manhattan? ―preguntó arrugando la nariz, luego frunció el ceño.

― Sí, pero hablo de esta zona en especial. ―continuó su hermana, muy concentrada― Los detectives dijeron que si tenemos suerte, sabré en dónde están en media hora más.

― Wow, recuérdame no meterme contigo nunca. ―dijo Paige admirada― Eres buena en esto, pero, oye, ¿Qué vas a hacer después? ―preguntó confundida, viéndola sonreír ampliamente.

― Tengo un pasaje, estaré en uno de los jets de Jason a las tres, camino a Nueva York. La encontraré hoy Paigey, hoy o nunca.

Paige vio en los ojos de su hermana las lágrimas que no dejaba caer, demasiado ocupada sonriendo con esperanza. Su corazón se sentía bien. Nunca se había sentido más cerca de su hermana hasta ahora, aunque aun tenía una pequeña espina molestándola.

― Te deseo lo mejor Pheebs, lo sabes, ¿Cierto? ―preguntó abrazándola con fuerza.

― Lo sé...―susurró, cerrando los ojos emocionada― También et amo Paige, no importa lo que nos separa, sino lo que nos une. No eres solamente mi hermana, sino mi amiga, sin importar nada. ―dijo remarcando bien eso― Siempre voy a amarte.

Paige cerró los ojos, no quería llorar, pero se sentía mal, triste, cansada de todo el "Te amo ― te odio" que era su relación con Phoebe. Realmente necesitaba que eso parara, aunque sabía que no era trabajo de su hermana, sino de ella.

― También te amo. ―logró de decir. Era la primera vez que abrían tanto sus corazones en diez años― Pero no puedo evitar ser una molestia, él es mi papá...―trató de explicarle, decirle que no podía odiarlo y no lo haría― y tú...―mejor se quedó callada, no quería culparla de nada.

― Lo sé.

― No entiendo por qué...

― No era su hija y era un problema andante, está bien. Eso no significa que no seamos hermanas.

― Eso lo sé...

Ambas se quedaron en sus posiciones, sintiéndose como una otra vez. Paige sintió que quizás, aún había una oportunidad para ellas, para perdonarla por todo lo que había hecho. Phoebe por otro lado, se sentía más que mal al estar mintiéndole a Paige. Odiaba el hecho de saber que su hermana estaba tan enojada con ella por una mentira que Sam le había contado, y ella apoyaba al no decirle la verdad, lo que realmente había pasado entre ella y el papá de su media hermana. Y no se lo diría, no podía arruinar su concepto de familia otra vez.

La puerta hizo un sonido que les dijo que había llegado gente, por lo que se separaron y sonrieron.

― Que bueno que dejaste de llorar hace un rato. ―dijo Pheobe, acariciando la mejilla de Paige.

― Cállate. ―respondió pegándole en el brazo juguetonamente.

Las chicas se acomodaron el cabello y esperaron la llegada de sus otras hermanas. Sabiendo que la abuela y Patty estaban en la cocina, y que Prue y Piper habían ido de compras, sabían que eran las últimas las que venían riéndose por el pasillo.

― ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo está la gente? ―preguntó Piper muy contenta, casi cantando, con un montón de bolsas en sus manos.

― ¿La dejaste beber antes del almuerzo, Prue? ―bromeó Paige, sintiéndose menos incómoda en relación al nudo en el estómago que todo el asunto de "Papá y Phoebe" le hacían sentir.

― Tonta. ―rió su hermana mayor― Está feliz porque encontró su vestido de novia de ensueño, no la molesten.

― ¿Nosotras?, ¿Cuándo?, ¡Nah! ―dijo Paige, mientras Piper tomaba la bolsa con su vestido para enseñárselos.

― Ya niñas, dejen de parlotear y siéntense. Piper cariño, deja eso en el living, no queremos que termine lleno de manchas de salsa de tomate. ―dijo Patty guiñándole un ojo, llevando una olla de comida en sus manos― Prue mi niña, ve a lavarte las manos, no tienes idea en dónde estuvieron las manos de las demás personas que tocaron lo mismo que tú. Paige, hijita, no te sientes así, no es bueno para tu espalda. Phoebe, amor, por favor, despeja la mesa de cosas, necesitamos comer.

― ¿Por qué siento que esto en la escuela de nuevo?, ―sonrió Prue, lista para correr a esconderse de la falsa cara de enojo de su madre.

― No sé, pero me alegra saber que no estás en la escuela embarazada. ―dijo Penny, con algo de pan que puso sobre la mesa, hasta que notó que había hablado de más― Lo siento Phoebe, no quise...

― Está bien. Tienes razón. ―asintió la chica con una sonrisa falsa― No fue fácil, para nada. Mataría a mi hija si ella...

Algunas se mordieron los labios, otras rodaron los ojos en frustración al ver a Phoebe hacer esfuerzos para no llorar de nuevo.

― No llores. ―le pidió Piper tratando de acercarse.

― ¿Me ayudas a mover estas cosas? ―preguntó Phoebe, cambiando el tema― Toma los lápices, o se van a caer.

Dicho esto, Prue se fue a lavar las manos, Piper a dejar su vestido en el sofá, Paige tomó los lápices y Phoebe dejó el mapa cerca del vestido de Piper. Patty susurró un "Va a estar bien" a su madre, y ésta suspiró.

Después de comer, las chicas enviaron a su abuela y madre a dar un paseo y descansar un poco mientras ellas limpiaban; incluso Prue estaba ayudando, después de haber discutido con sus hermanas quienes no querían dejarla por la salud del bebé.

― Pásame ese vaso por favor. ―pidió Piper, quien estaba reuniendo toda la loza sucia para lavar.

― Toma. ―respondió Phoebe, tomándolo después de cerrar la puerta del refrigerador.

― ¡Oye,! ¡Oye! ―dijo Prue de la nada, emocionadísima.

― Perdón. Espera, ¿Qué hice? ―preguntó Paige, quien estaba al lado de ella― ¿Aplasté a la cosita?

― ¡No, no! ―continuó la mayor― ¿No sentiste?, ¿No sentiste? ―preguntó de nuevo, tocando su pancita muy, muy emocionada.

― ¿Ah...no? ―preguntó Paige levantando una ceja.

― Tonta. ―respondió Prue, tomando su mano y poniéndola sobre su vientre― ¿Ahora?, ¿Sientes?

― Yo, si, ¡Sí!, ¡Patea! ―sonrió, ahora entendiendo el punto de su hermana.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Phoebe confundida, hasta notar en dónde estaban las manos de sus hermanas.

― Espera, ¿No dijiste que la primera vez que pateó fue hace unos días? ―preguntó Piper con curiosidad, derretida.

― ¡Sí!, pero no pudiste sentirlo porque fue muy suave. ―explicó casi llorando, realmente contenta― Andy tampoco podía, pero ahora que está pateando fuerte y Paige lo siente...¡Va a estar tan feliz!

―No, no la siento. Paró. ―dijo Paige, sin querer sacar su mano en caso de que partiera de nuevo.

― No, no lo hizo. ―respondió Prue quien si no fuera por su panza, estaría saltando en ese momento― ¡Oh Dios!, ¡Está pateando mucho más fuerte! ―agregó sin notar que había tomado la mano de Phoebe y puesto sobre su abdomen― ¿La sientes?

Phoebe no respondió, ya no escuchaba. Estaba perdida en su propio mundo tratando de olvidar el recuerdo que estaba llegando a su cabeza desde el momento exacto en que sintió la patada de su sobrina.

_El día estaba soleado y brillante, a pesar de ser otoño. Las flores, las risas de los niños y el delicioso aroma de las manzanas acarameladas llenaban el lugar._

_― ¿Sientes eso Pheebs? ―preguntó Cole― Paz._

_Sonrió y le besó la mejilla, finalmente había encontrado un buen trabajo que le permitiría enfrentar su nueva vida como futuro padre y prometido, quizás comprarle un lindo anillo a su chica y preguntarle de nuevo y de manera formal si quería casarse con él. Habían estado pasando momentos difíciles sin dinero, con un bebé en camino y ningún lugar donde quedarse. Ese día, era para celebrar._

_― ¿Sientes esto, Cole? ―preguntó ella de vuelta, recostada sobre su pecho, tomando su mano para moverla desde su cintura hasta su vientre― Tu bebé decidió que era buena idea moverse más fuerte que antes. ―sonrió, orgullosa del fruto de su amor._

_― ¿Se sigue moviendo? ―preguntó él, frustrado: no sentía nada._

_― Sí. ―aseguró Phoebe, poniendo una cara triste― ¿No lo sientes?_

_Cole cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse, pero aún no sentía nada. Phoebe estaba perdiendo su fe, pensando en que quizás el bebé era demasiado pequeño y que solamente ella sería capaz de sentirlo por unos días más._

_― No...no pued...¡Espera!, ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó casi gritando, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa._

_Phoebe soltó una carcajada y se acarició el vientre, había dolido, la patada había sido fuerte y el bebé seguía haciéndolo sin parar._

_― Creo que tu campeón quiso darte una señal más clara, y también, pensó que era hora de dar su primera patada. Debe ser divertido patear a tu mamá desde adentro para llamar su atención y exigir que se cumplan sus antojos de chocolate. ―se quejó, aún contenta. No le importaba cuántas patadas fuera a recibir, las amaba todas._

_― ¡Genial!, ¡Lo siento!, Oh, ¡Eso fue fuerte!, ¿No te duele? ―preguntaba hablando rápido como un niño emocionado ante un juguete nuevo. Phoebe negó._

_― No por ahora, pero recuerda que el doctor dijo que el campeoncito podría patearme en las costillas o los pulmones, y eso sí dolería mucho. ―explicó poniendo cara de dolor anticipada._

_― Lo siento hermosa. Me gustaría poder cargarlo por ti. ―dijo besándole la frente, ella sonrió― Espera, ¿Él?, ¿Campeón? ―rió el orgulloso padre._

_― Es una opción. ―dijo como quien no quiere la cosa._

_― ¿Y si tenemos una princesita? ―preguntó él, tomando su mano para ponerla junto a la suya; realmente quería que ambos pudieran disfrutar de lo que él estaba disfrutando tanto._

_― En ese caso, reza. Si es como yo, su adolescencia será de todo menos dulce, tierna o tranquila. ―bromeó, acurrucándose un poco más._

_― Te amo. ―dijo él, besándola suavemente en los labios._

_― Te amo también. ―susurró, dejando caer una lágrima cuando sintió que la de Cole caía sobre su mejilla._

¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Piper con preocupación al verla tan pálida.

Phoebe pestañeó un par de veces, volviendo a la realidad. Se quedó mirando a Piper, aún confundida.

― Oh...sí. ―aseguró, algo mareada, quitando la mano del vientre de Prue y escondiéndolas en sus bolsillos― Me...ir...cuarto. ―logró decir enredada, dejando la cocina en un ligero trote.

Las tres hermanas se quedaron en la cocina. Aunque ella no lo había notado, ellas sí habían visto sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

― Creo que tuvo un recuerdo. ―murmuró Paige, quitando también su mano de su sobrina.

― Soy una estúpida. La más grande del mundo. ―se quejó Prue, furiosa― ¡Yo saltando y ella sufriendo!, ¡Y a sabiendas! ―refunfuñó, buscando una silla en la cual sentarse― ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió que podría traerle recuerdos? Patty está en su mente, ahora más que nunca y yo...mierda".

― Hey, estabas emocionada, es normal. No quisiste hacerlo, querías compartir tu alegría, eso es todo. ―dijo Paige a su hermana mayor.

― No conviertas este momento feliz en uno amargo Prue, menos ahora; esta bebé va a ser lo suficientemente estresada en el futuro teniéndote a ti como madre, no empieces a molestarla ahora. ―dijo Piper intentando animarla.

Las tres sonrieron débilmente, preguntándose a sí mismas en dónde estaría Patty y cómo estaría Phoebe, aunque sabían que lo más probable era que estuviese llorando.

Arriba, el asunto de preocupación de las demás estaba recostada en su cama con un motón de fotos encima, fotos viejas. En ella estaban su hija y también Cole. Estaban juntos, todos, felices y juntos. Podía sentir el amor que despedían esas imágenes, y eso la hacía llorar aún más.

― Los extraño...―balbuceó, refiriéndose tanto a Elizabeth como a Cole.

Tomó la foto de Nueva York y la leyó de nuevo, aunque ya se sabía el mensaje de memoria.

_"Querida Phoebe, hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Estoy muy agradecida, y quiero desearte todo lo mejor. Espero que podamos ser amigas, pero sé que es pedir demasiado y más de lo que es correcto. Gracias por ser tan dulce, cariñosa y amable conmigo y toda la gente que va por ti en busca de un consejo. Has cambiando muchas vidas, y la mía es una de ellas._

_Con amor, Elizabeth"._

― Tú cambiaste mi vida también...y para siempre...―dijo besando la foto, llevándola hasta su corazón― Lo siento.

Quería llora más, e iba a hacerlo, pero la puerta hizo tres ruidos a resultado de tres toques. Pensó en decir "Váyanse, estoy bien", pero sabía que no iban a creerle.

― Adelante. ―dijo casi sin voz, y las vio entrar a su cuarto― No llores por favor. ―pidió Phoebe a Prue al ver que tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

― Lo siento, soy una tonta. ―sollozó temblando un poco, siendo abrazada por Piper.

― No no, no lo eres. No te hagas esto, por favor. ―pidió levantándose rápido para darle un abrazo― Estoy muy, muy feliz por ti. Amé sentir a mi sobrinita, pero por favor, entiéndeme. No pude evitar...evitarlo ella pateaba fuerte, sobretodo en las mañanas cuando Cole le hablaba y..."

Tristeza era lo único que se podía sentir ahí, y mientras Phoebe lloraba en los brazos de su hermana mayor, Paige escuchó un sonidito que la hizo correr hasta la cartera de la dueña del cuarto. Vio un pequeño sobre blanco en la pantalla, y supo qué significaba.

― Él amaba cuando se movía, porque era la única manera en que podía sentirla...―continuó diciendo, tratando de ignorar todos los recuerdos que estaban golpeando su cabeza.

― No llores, volvió. ―dijo Paige con el celular en su mano, leyendo el mensaje.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Piper, tomando el teléfono― Phoebe, tiene razón, ¡Ya la tenemos!

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó la otra hermana del medio y corrió a tomar su iPhone para leer el mensaje que Paige acaba de abrir― ¡Dios!, ¡Aquí está la dirección!, ¡La encontré!, ¡Encontré a mi hija!, Está en Manhattan, está ahí, ¡Está aquí, en Manhattan!

Phoebe dejó de hablar y empezó a correr y saltar al rededor del cuarto, besando, abrazando y haciendo sonidos además de aplaudir. Sus hermanas se unieron a su fiesta, nunca la había visto tan feliz como ahora en toda su vida. La mujer lloraba pero se reía al mismo tiempo, balbuceando, tratando de decir algo pero sin lograr pronunciar nada. Estaba demasiado emocionada, imaginándose cómo sería abrazar a su hija y decirle que la amaba. Darle un beso, sentirla, escuchar su voz y mirarla a los ojos.

― Está en un lugar muy caro, ¿Está con Cole? ―preguntó Prue mirando en el mapa, la dirección que decía el teléfono.

― Sí, sí. ―respondió Phoebe saltando desde la cama hasta su lado― ¡Ha estado con él todo este tiempo!

― No sé si me gusta la idea...―murmuró Paige, tomando las fotos de la cama y armándolas en una pila.

― ¿Qué no te gusta? ―preguntó Phoebe confundida, temblando y llorando de la felicidad.

― Que esté con él. ―confesó.

― A mi tampoco. ―agregó Piper.

― Hey, un momento. ―les pidió Phoebe― Sé lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero él es un buen padre para mi hija. De todos los hombres en este mundo no pude haber elegido a uno mejor para ella. Siempre la respetó, la amó y luchó por ella. Puedo decir que fue un idiota, puedo decir que fue un imbécil, pero no puedo decir que fue un mal padre para mi hija y que la mejor decisión que he tomado ha sido él para ella".

Sus hermanas asintieron, no muy convencidas acerca del famoso chico que jamás conocieron, excepto por Prue, quien no dijo nada sobre el tema.

― Necesito irme. Las llamaré más tarde para decirles cómo salió todo. ―continuó Phoebe, cambiando el tema a algo más importante.

― ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? ―preguntó Piper.

― No. ―sonrió― Necesito hacer esto por mí misma.

Phoebe se despidió de todas y dejó la casa camino al jet de Jason. Tan pronto como se sentó y el avión despegó, pudo sentir todo el miedo que no había sentido antes, ¿Qué pasaba si la niña la odiaba?, ¿Y si Cole no la dejaba verla?, ¿Qué si...? Su mente era un desastre y su estómago dolía mucho. Decidió ponerse a escuchar algo de música y dormirse, quizás así pudiera distraerse un poco. Y a pesar de eso, sabía que no iba a lograrlo.

En la gran manzana, las cosas habían cambiado también. Cole había decidido pensar con la cabeza y no con el miedo y volvió a Nueva York tres días después de haberse ido. Elizabeth no sabía cómo actuar, pero vera su papá tan preocupado e incluso enfermo, (mal sueño, poco apetito, pálido y más) la hacían perdonarlo rápido y cambiar su enojo a preocupación. No sabía qué estaba pasando, excepto que su papá estaba mucho más sobre protector que antes, vigilándola y siguiéndola a todas partes. Él y Sara seguían juntos, ella tratando de no molestarlo y él, ocupado y más ocupado.

En ese mismo momento, Sara había ido a buscar a Elizabeth al colegio, mientras que Cole estaba en casa viendo a los chicos de la mudanza hacer su trabajo y esperando por una llamada importante. Le había pedido a su jefe un nuevo traslado, asustado de perder su trabajo ya que se había cambiado hacía pocas semanas, pero su jefe no quería perderlo como abogado y lo sabía, por lo que las cosas habían ido bien. El día anterior, le habían dicho que sería asignado a un estado nuevo, por lo que Cole tenía todo listo para irse apenas recibiera la llamada, por lo que todas las cosas de la casa estaban, otra vez, metidas en cajas.

El sonido de un timbre lo hizo caminar hasta el teléfono que tenían para hablar con el guardia del edificio.

― Buenas tardes señor Turner, aquí hay una dama y...

―Está bien, gracias. ―respondió, había estado esperando a la gerente de los chicos trabajando todo el día.

Abajo, en la entrada, el portero sonrió amablemente y respondió.

― Pase, por favor. Ascensor impar, piso tres, apartamento treinta y tres.

― Gracias. ―logró decir Phoebe, temblando y muy pálida.

― ¿Está bien? ―preguntó él, algo preocupado.

― Sí...sí, estoy bien. ―mintió.

El portero la dejó ir y ella se dirigió al ascensor, pero esos pocos pasos fueron como caminar por un largo, largo, largo camino por el desierto. Sus piernas se sentían pesadas, su boca seca, sus ojos dolían y su corazón iba a toda velocidad. No sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que su corazón se lo diría pronto. No podía creer que iba a ver a Cole después de tantos años, y no sabía cómo podrían salir las cosas: era por eso que había ido cuando la niña estaba en la escuela, en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control, ella no estaría ahí para verlo. Pero no era tan tonta, también había ido cuando faltaba poco para que volviera a casa, entonces, si él decidía separarla de ella, podría encontrarla de todos modos. No estaba ahí para perder a Elizabeth de nuevo, estaba ahí para recuperar a su amada hija.

Cuando llegó al tercer piso, no sabía cómo caminar. Se le había olvidado cómo mover sus piernas, cómo cruzar una puerta. Trató de moverse, pero estaba en total pánico.

― "Hazlo por ella, por ella". ―pensó, porque era incapaz de hablar.

Phoebe usó sus dos manos para sujetar su pantorrilla, y en un débil movimiento, movió su pierna derecha. Sonrió. Sabía cómo caminar, ella misma le había enseñado a su hija a hacerlo, tenía que lograrlo. Respiró profundamente, si realmente quería lograr algo, tenía que dejar de ser una niñita cobarde. Caminó, ahora segura y sin la ayuda de sus manos hasta llegara la puerta: treinta y tres. Era un número fácil, y como era disléxica, le parecía mucho más sencillo que cualquier otra combinación.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y puso su dedo índice sobre el timbre. Quería presionarlo, pero sabía que tan pronto lo hiciera, Cole estaría de pie ahí. Y podría ver sus ojos, oler su perfume, y sentir la profunda necesidad de tocar sus manos y ser abrazada, de besarlo y guiarlo hasta la cama, el suelo, el piso, en donde fuera, y tenerlo. De ser de él, de ser suya de nuevo y sentir amor después de tantos años, pero era solamente un sueño: ellos no eran nada. Su relación había terminado de la peor manera posible, y aunque ella lo amaba, y siempre lo había hecho, sabía que él tenía que estar odiándola...así como ella seguía resentida por su actitud en el pasado.

Una escena pasó por su mente, causando estragos y haciéndola tiritar...

_― Cole...―dijo con la bebé en sus caderas._

_― ¿Ah?_

_― Ahora que las cosas están yendo bien...bueno...tenemos algo de estabilidad, yo estaba pensando que...―estaba un poco nerviosa, se sentía culpable por no haber cumplido con la promesa que le había hecho a Piper de no dejar de ir a la escuela._

_― Ajá...―dijo organizando unos papeles que tenía en sus manos y quitándoles algunos clips._

_― No me estás poniendo atención. ―se quejó, quitándole las hojas._

_Él se acomodó los lentes y la miró. Estaba enojada, y mucho. Sonrió para evitar una pelea._

_― Si estaba. Si quieres hacerlo, adelante. Podemos inscribirte como estudiante en casa, así puedes hacer las pruebas a fin de año._

_― ¿Estudiar en casa? ―preguntó poco convencida, dejando a su hija dentro de su cuna._

_― Claro, ¿Por qué no? Puedo comprarte algunos libros y puedes leerlos y estudiarlos aquí._

_― Cole, hay cosas que no puedo aprender leyendo y ya. Soy disléxica, necesito ayuda con algunas clases, con casi todas, y...―trató de explicarle, pero él la interrumpió, algo que no notó por lo que siguió hablando._

_― Pheebs, amor, la idea es terminar el colegio. Quedarse en casa es la mejor opción, así Patty no tiene que quedarse sola. No necesitas buenas notas, solamente pasar el año y listo. Quiero decir, no es que vayas ir a la universidad o algo así. ―rió, pensando en lo ridículo que sonaba eso, ¿Phoebe en la universidad? Imposible._

_― Si me quedo en casa Patty va a distraerme, también la cocina, la limpieza, y no voy a poder aprender lo que necesito. Además, tengo que ganar créditos extra para la universidad y aquí no voy a lograrlo._

_Ambas voces se superpusieron sobre la otra, pero las dos se entendieron perfectamente._

_― ¿Qué? ―preguntó ella, incrédula._

_― No vas a ir a la universidad, no es necesario. No me parece una buena idea, además, dejar a Patty sola con una niñera tampoco lo es, quiero decir, para algo tiene a su madre._

_― No puedo creer que realmente estés diciendo todo esto. ―se quejó― Les he estado dando a ti y a tu hija todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy, poniéndolos siempre antes que a mí misma y..._

_― ¿Perdón?, El que ha estado trabajando todo el día y noche he sido yo. Tú, la única cosa que tienes que hacer es cuidar de tu hija, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso?_

_― ¿Ir al pool en la noche con tus amigos cuenta como trabajo?, ¿Puedes recordarme una vez que te hayas quedado todo el día y toda la noche cuidando a Patty?, ¿Has tenido los pies hinchados, contracciones, mareos, vómitos o grietas en los pezones?_

_― Pies hinchados un par de veces. Mareos y vómitos también, después de unas montañas rusas. Contracciones, para mi suerte mi género no las tiene, y ¿Qué?, ¿Grietas?, Estaría exagerando al decir que la amamantaste por seis meses, porque era demasiado esfuerzo para ti y tus senos._

_― ¿Demasiado esfuerzo? ―bufó― ¡No podía!, ¡Mi cuerpo no producía!, ¿Y sabes por qué?, ¡Porque nos estábamos muriendo de hambre porque se te ocurrió gastar el dinero en apuestas!_

_― Yo soy el que lo gana y quien decide qué hacer con él, ¿Alguna vez me has visto meterme en lo que cocinas o cómo limpias?_

_― ¿Acaso crees que nací para ser dueña de casa?, ―preguntó retórica― Estás mal Cole Turner. Voy a terminar la escuela e ir a la universidad. Mi mamá se convirtió en una por mi papá, ambos. No fue a la universidad porque mi papá biológico le dijo que él iría primero, y luego ella, porque Prue era muy pequeña. Luego llegó Piper, y cuando la embarazó de mí, se fue. Después conoció a Sam y no tuvo más opciones que hacer lo que él decía para salvar a sus hijas de morirse de hambre, y por eso es que no puedo volver a mi casa. No voy a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados como ella, me lo debo a mí misma, a mi hija. Necesito ganar mi propio dinero, sobrevivir por mí misma en el caso en que llegues a faltar._

_― ¿Crees que podría dejarte e irme?, ¿Así de fácil?_

_― Nunca dije eso. Lo único que dije, fue que no voy a dejarte controlar mi vida como quieres._

_― ¿Controlarte a ti?, ―se burló― ¿Quién puede controlarte?, ¡Haces lo que quieres!, ¡Te la pasas coqueteando por ahí y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto!_

_― ¡No me la paso coqueteando!, ¡No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez! ―gritó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas, completamente ofendida._

_― ¿Ah no?, ¿Entonces por qué el idiota de McMillan te mira como te mira?_

_― ¡Porque es un pervertido!, ¡Pero ese no es asunto mío!_

_― ¡Te vi coqueteándole!, ¡No me mientas!_

_― ¡Necesitas lentes entonces!, ¡Me agaché a recoger a Patty y él se quedó mirándome el trasero como si nunca antes hubiera visto uno! Fui a decirle que me dejara tranquila, porque a ti no te interesa el asunto al estar más ocupado hablando por ese teléfono caro que ni siquiera necesitas._

_― ¡No cuestiones mis decisiones!_

_― ¡No cuestiono tus decisiones, cuestiono las mías!, ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió decirte que sí cuando me preguntaste si quería salir contigo?_

_― ¿Yo preguntarte a ti?, ¡Tú fuiste la que se me acercó con la falda corta el escote!_

_― ¿Ahora me dices que te me acercaste porque ser fácil?_

_― ¡No tengo idea!, ¡Dime tú!, ¿Quién fue la que me hizo tener sexo con ella y quedó embarazada? ―preguntó dándole la espalda, listo para irse a tomar con sus amigos y pasar el mal rato._

_― ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ―preguntó Phoebe con sus manos y mandíbulas apretadas, estaba a punto de matarlo con sus propias manos._

_― Tú me sedujiste, me quitaste la camisa y me pediste que te cogiera, eso dije. ―le gritó en la cara, dándose la vuelta de nuevo pero ella lo detuvo._

_― ¿A dónde crees que vas? ―demandó golpeando el suelo con sus pies: eso no iba a terminar así. No señor._

_― A donde sea en donde no estés tú, ¿Estás en tus días acaso? ―se burló, tomando su chaqueta del perchero._

_― ¡No!, ¿Y sabes por qué eso es bueno?, ¡Porque así, mientras tú estés trabajando, yo voy a estar acostándome con todo el edificio porque soy una puta y eso es lo que nosotras hacemos!_

_― ¿Sabes qué...? ―comenzó a decir Cole, girando sobre sus talones para mirarla, moviendo sus brazos con fuerza en el aire, sin notar que Phoebe se le había acercado._

_La única cosa que ésta pudo ver después de eso, fue que estaba encima de la mesa de cristal, ahora trizado, del salón. Todo su cuerpo dolía y sentía sangre correr por su piel, pero no de adónde venía. Cole abrió los ojos enormemente, se golpeó a sí mismo y corrió a ayudarla. Patty se despertó por el ruido y ahora estaba llorando al ver a su mamá cubierta de sangre y a su papá tan preocupado._

_― Oh mi Dios, ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó en shock― Lo siento, por favor, perdóname. ―pidió aterrorizado, agachándose para tomarla del brazo y ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero ella no lo dejó― fue un accidente, ¡No sabía que estás detrás mío!_

_― Lo sé. ―respondió rasposamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sentía mucho dolor._

_― Déjame llevarte al hospital. ―dijo dándose cuenta de que tenía al menos dos cortes, uno en su cara y otro en su brazo._

_― No._

_― Phoebe, estás sangrando._

_― ¡Déjame en paz! ―gritó empujándolo lejos de sí._

_― No, no lo haré. Soy responsable de ti y de tu salud. Vamos a ir quieras o no._

_― ¿Y qué vamos a decir, ah?, ¿Que me golpeaste?, Van a llamar a servicios sociales._

_― Diremos que había un juguete y te tropezaste._

_― Odio mentir._

_― No tenemos opciones. Toma mi brazo, te llevaré al auto._

_Phoebe asintió, estaba asustada de él, también de sí misma, pero él tenía razón: necesitaba un doctor. Él la sentó en el auto y fue por Patty quien no paraba de llorar, por lo que tuvo que acunarla un rato hasta calmarla._

_― Cinturón. ―murmuró Phoebe, y él asintió, asegurándose de que la bebé estaba segura en el auto._

_Unas pocas horas después, el brazo de Phoebe y su mejilla estaban parchados y todos iban camino a casa. Éste fue en silencio, Cole no podía dejar de sentirse culpable y triste por lo que había hecho._

_― Sigues enojada.― le dijo, mirando a su hija por el retrovisor._

_― ¿Quieres que te haga una fiesta?_

_― ¡Fue un accidente!_

_― ¡Lo sé!_

_― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó preocupado y nervioso._

_Phoebe miró a otra parte y se puso a jugar con sus dedos sobre la ventana empañada antes de decir algo._

_― No pude evitar sentir que...una parte de ti se sintió bien, Cole. ―confesó, sintiéndose estúpida, pero muy triste a la vez._

_Él se mordió la boca por dentro, herido por ello. Estacionó el auto y le tomó el mentón con suavidad._

_― Phoebe, nunca podría herirte. Golpearte no era parte de mi plan, no es parte de mí tampoco y lo sabes. No soy un matón._

_― Me asustaste. ―susurró― Nunca te había visto tan...nunca había esperado escucharte hablar así. ―cerró los ojos y con su mano, lo hizo soltarla― No quiero hablar ahora, en serio._

_― Lo siento, lo juro. ―insistió, tomando su cara entre sus dos manos ahora― fui un imbécil, todo lo que dijiste es verdad. No fueron mis palabras Phoebe, fueron las de mi madre es...la gente con la que me relaciono ellos..._

_― Eres apenas un empleado, uno bueno es cierto, pero, ¿Qué va a pasar el día en que te asciendan a gerente o algo mejor?, Si eres así ahora, ¿Qué tengo que esperar para el futuro de nuestra hija?, ¿Que la cases con alguien que no ama, no conoce, ni siquiera le gusta, solamente para cerrar un negocio? ―preguntó preocupada en serio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

_― Tienes razón. ―reconoció mirando al suelo― Mañana iremos al colegio de la esquina. Si necesitas ayuda con tus clases, contrataré a alguien para que te ayude. Ganar dinero no sirve de nada si no puedo invertirlo en cosas importantes._

_― ¿Qué va a pasar con Patty? ―preguntó, no le creía, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo._

_― La llevaré conmigo al trabajo. Es hora de que empiece a tomar responsabilidades con ella, no solamente los momentos divertidos._

_Phoebe sonrió, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba siendo honesto. Se miraron directamente, y los ojos de Cole jamás le habían mentido: y no lo harían nunca._

_― Va a ser al revés. Yo tomaré el trabajo pesado, tu jugarás con ella en los días de semana. Los fines de semana, podemos compartir el trabajo. Quiero que las cosas funcionen, no quiero arruinarlo. ―sonrió débilmente― No quiero perderte. Sé que no te merezco, pero por favor, dame una oportunidad._

_― Gracias. No sabes todo lo que esto significa para mí._

_― Lo siento. No sabes cuánto significas para mí._

_Cole se inclinó sobre ella y unió sus labios con los suyos._

_― Cuidado, duele. ―le advirtió, hablando de su mejilla herida._

_― El amor duele. ―bromeó, y ella sonrió antes de que él pudiera besarla de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo..._

En un abrupto movimiento, causado por su corazón herido, Phoebe apretó el timbre.

Ding.

Dong.

Ding.

Dong.

Se espantó, trató de correr pero sus piernas estaban de nuevo tan pesadas como una tonelada de iridio. Empezó a sudar frío, su presión sanguínea a cambiar y cuando se sintió a punto de desmayar, la puerta se abrió.

Su corazón dejó de latir.

El de él también.

* * *

**Tadan! ¿Qué piensan?**


	7. Phoebe

**¡Hola, hola! Nuevo capítulo. Estaba escribiendo cuando me di cuenta de que era tan largo, que decidí partirlo en dos. El que viene (y aún no he escrito) se llamará "Cole".**

_**Quiero dedicar el cap a Orquidea-Ophelia, quien apareció hace poco pero dejó un review por cada cap y me dio muchos ánimos, consejos y buenos comentarios. Muchas gracias, con cariño, HalliwellMB.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Phoebe.**

La puerta se cerró de golpe y aunque Phoebe trató de evitarlo, no pudo. Se asustó, ahora su corazón estaba tan acelerado como nunca antes y comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza, tan fuerte como pudo.

― ¡Sé que estás ahí, te vi!, ¡Abre la puerta Cole!, ¡Ahora! ―demandó golpeando una, dos, tres veces. Pero no pasaba nada. Sus manos se pusieron rojas, su cara se cubrió de lágrimas y su voz se hizo débil, pero no se detuvo: necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba a su bebé de vuelta.

En el otro lado, Cole estaba tan pálido como el blanco nieve de la puerta. Estaba temblando, y si antes estaba asustado, ahora estaba en pánico, ¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí?, ¿Qué estaba gritando?, No podía entender una sola palabra porque...¿Estaba...llorando?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué si ella los había abandonado?, ¿Por qué si no se interesaba por ellos?

Los chicos de la mudanza estaban confundidos e incómodos, mirándolo.

― ¿Qué ven? ―gruñó, haciéndolos volver a su trabajo.

Los gritos de Phoebe se estaban haciendo cada vez más fuertes y desesperados. Él no sabía qué hacer; eso le traía recuerdos, tristes, dolorosos recuerdos...le entristecía escucharla llorar así, reconocer que su voz estaba temblando. No importaba cuántos años hubiesen pasado, en ese momento, ella era una adolescente otra vez...

_Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. La noche estaba helada, estaba lloviendo y había una tormenta afuera. Cole despertó al sonido de un trueno, lo que lo ayudó a darse cuenta de que Phoebe estaba despierta, acurrucada y llorando en silencio; no tan en silencio, estaba ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas._

_― Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó acercándola con suavidad― ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿El bebé está bien? ―preguntó de nuevo, acariciando su pancita y besándole el cabello._

_― Está bien. ―respondió cerrando los ojos y fingiendo estar dormida, pero no podía parar de llorar._

_― Amor, ¿Qué pasa? ―le susurró en el oído sentándose en la cama y haciéndola sentarse también― Necesito que respires, cariño, ¿El bebé está aplastando tus pulmones? ―preguntó otra vez._

_― No, el bebé está bien. ―le repitió desesperada― es pequeño todavía, no molesta..._

_― ¿Entonces qué? ―preguntó abrazándola con ternura, acariciando su mejilla y abrazando su vientre con sus brazos― Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea._

_― ¿Lo que sea? ―sollozó mordiéndose el labio._

_― Lo que sea. Soy tu novio, tu futuro esposo. Te amo más que nada mi amor, siempre voy a amarte._

_― Extraño a mamá...―confesó, sintiéndose estúpida― Sé que..._

_― No...shh...está bien, es tu madre. Puedes extrañarla todo lo que quieras y si quieres llorar, puedes hacerlo preciosa, daría lo que fuera porque estuvieras con ella ahora...pero sabes por qué estamos haciendo esto._

_― Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo ella...dormía conmigo y me leía un cuento en las noches de tormenta. No podía dormirme si no lo hacía y ahora, Cole, tengo miedo. Me asusta la tormenta, me asusta lo que va a pasar mañana y el día siguiente y..._

_― Phoebe, por favor, mírame a los ojos. ―le pidió tomando su barbilla con suavidad― mientras estés conmigo, nada va a pasarte, lo prometo._

_― ¿Qué va a pasar cuando ya no esté contigo?_

_― No te preocupes de eso, no va a pasar: siempre voy a estar contigo. Para siempre. ―le dijo besándole la frente._

_―"Nada dura para siempre". ―pensó, pero no se lo dijo, simplemente lo dejó mecerla, besarla y amarla, hasta que se durmió entre sus brazos, llorando, pensando en cuánto extrañaba su casa._

Cole abrió sus ojos, que ya estaba aguados, ¡Cuánto la había amado!, Cuanto...cuantas promesas había hecho, cuántas había roto...

La voz de Phoebe se escuchaba cada vez menos y sus golpes casi inaudibles. Se dejó caer despacio y se sentó en el suelo, abrazada de sí misma. Estaba cansada, cansada de todos y de todos, solamente quería descansar un poco, cerrar sus ojos y despertar en los brazos de Cole, con su hija al rededor y su familia en la mansión...vaya sueño...

― Cole, por favor, ―dijo temblando― sé que me odias. Yo también me odio, te lo juro, pero déjame...dame una oportunidad, solamente una, por favor. Por favor...―rogó escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas― Cole...por ella...hazlo por ella. Hazlo por lo que tuvimos, hazlo por lo que hicimos...hazlo, por el nosotros que fuimos, por favor. Una sola oportunidad, te prometo que puedo explicarte...

Él no dijo nada, solamente se quedó ahí, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Quería abrir la puerta. Realmente quería abrir la puerta y abrazarla, besarla, convertirse en una familia de nuevo pero...no podía. Ella lo había dejado, lo había separado de su hija, se había ido y había dejado a su propia hija atrpas. Eso era algo que nunca, jamás en la vida, podría perdonar. Ella estaba muerta, y si nunca le había dicho a Elizabeth que lo estaba era porque pensó que no era justo después de todos los sacrificios que ella había hecho en el pasado, pero en el presente...no eran suficientes.

― Me decías que podía decirte lo que fuera. ―le recordó, sintiéndose perdida, completamente perdida― me decías que estarías ahí para mí, por siempre, ¿Te acuerdas?, ¿Te acuerdas cuando no podía dormir en las noches y me tomabas la mano, y me decías que todo iba a salir bien?, ¿Te acuerdas de eso Cole? Tengo miedo Cole, estoy asustada...―le dijo con un poquito de esperanza en su corazón; se habían amado tanto en el pasado. Tenía que darle una oportunidad.

Se mordió los labios, no mucho, y presionó su espalda contra la pared, rezando en silencio. Ella conocía a Cole, y sabía que no podía ser tan cruel como para hacer que ella o su hija sufrieran un sólo segundo más, pero algo dentro de ella seguía temiendo. No tenía idea por qué Patty estaba con él, o en qué pensaba él acerca de ella y su actuar en el pasado.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Cole estaba de pie con su espalda apoyada contra ella, ojos cerrados y manos empuñadas. Resentía sus palabras, todas, y las reconocía: eran ciertas, él le había prometido que estaría con ella para siempre. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, y ella había roto tantas promesas como él.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que no importaba cuánto te presionaran en tu casa, que nunca ibas a dejarme? ―empezó a decir en voz alta, haciendo a Phoebe saltar sorprendida― ¿Te acuerdas cuando decías que preferías morir antes de abortar a tu hija o darla en adopción?

Phoebe asintió y presionó sus labios: lo hacía. Se acordaba de eso, y no se arrepentía de su decisión de haber tenido a su pequeña o de haberla dejado vivir y hacer de su vida algo que valiese la pena.  
Cole se estaba enojando cada vez más a medida que los segundos avanzaban y siguió hablando, discutiendo, tratando de hacerla sentir tan herida y mal como él se sentía. Los chicos de la mudanza estaban escondidos en su cuarto tratando de escuchar y de darles privacidad al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Te acuerdas de eso? ―gritó Cole esta vez, golpeando la pared con sus dos manos y haciendo a Phoebe emitir un sollozo― ¿Qué mierda hiciste con eso?, ¿Ah?, ¿Qué pasó cuando nos dejaste? Rompiste tu promesa, todas ellas. Las mías ya no están disponibles. ―explicó, sintiendo cómo su corazón sangraba y gritaba por perder a su único verdadero amor, por segunda vez.

Phoebe se limpió las lágrimas tratando de encontrar algo que decir, pero sus sentimientos estaban demasiado mezclados y su garganta seca. No tenía ni la mínima idea de qué decir...él había roto su promesa principal también, ¿Por qué culparla a ella?, Ella sabía que tenía mucha responsabilidad en el asunto, pero él estaba haciendo ver las cosas como si fuese toda de ella y él no hubiese hecho su parte.

― Váyase ahora si no quiere que llame a la policía, señorita Halliwell. ―decidió Cole finalmente; no podía soportar tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, y amarla tanto como la odiaba. Ella no estaba haciendo nada más que picar en su herida― porque le prometo que si no lo hace, llamaré y la acusaré por abandonar a su hija, por secuestrarla y por no dejar mi propiedad cuando le pedí hacerlo. La haré morir en la cárcel. Váyase ahora y le prometo que olvidaré esto. Váyase ahora y vuelva a su glamorosa vida en donde no hago falta y nunca hice. Donde su hija no tiene espacio.

Si el corazón de Cole estaba partido en dos desde el día en que se había separado de Phoebe, ahora, estaba partido en cuatro. Se sentía mal por lo que estaba diciendo, pero no podía aguantar tenerla un minuto más ahí, ¿Por qué creía que era cosa de volver y pretender que nada había pasado?

Phoebe se puso de pie. Estaba furiosa, pero no con él, sino consigo misma. Con la vida, con Samuel, con la mamá de Cole, con el mundo. Se limpió las lágrimas y golpeó la puerta tres veces con completa decisión: no iba a perder su vida de nuevo sin luchar.

― Abre ahora Turner. ―demandó golpeando más fuerte que nunca― No puedo creer que un abogado como tú no sepa que soy yo la que puede demandarte por secuestro: si no abres esa puerta y hablas conmigo, si no me ayudas a acercarme a nuestra hija, te prometo, te juro, que vas a ser tú el que va a terminar en la cárcel para siempre. Abre ahora, tengo más poder que tú en este momento y, te prometo Cole Turner, que si no haces lo que te digo, vas a ir directo a Alcatraz que va a ser reabierta únicamente por ti.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos. No podían creer lo que estaban diciendo. Ellos nunca se habían imaginado que una relación tan perfecta como la que habían tenido en el pasado, podía terminar de esa manera, ¿Ambos amenazándose con cárcel?, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era estúpido, era triste, porque...ellos habían hecho lo imposible para evitar que él terminara acusado de estupro o algo por el estilo. Y ahora, nada de eso importaba. Cole sabía que si ella lo demandaba, podría quitarle a Elizabeth. Ella era la madre, la mujer siempre tenía la ventaja...y él era el hombre, el violador a la vista de la ley y la persona que había tomado a una niña desde un orfanato sin permiso de nadie...podía meterse en grandes, realmente enormes problemas. No quería abrir, pero tenía que hacerlo: por Elizabeth.

― Solamente una oportunidad. ―le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Phoebe sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, mientras que el de Cole estaba al máximo de acelerado. Él respiró profundamente, ella también, y dentro de unos segundos, ambos estaban cara a cara.

Cole abrió sus ojos y la miró, tratando de pretender que no le interesaba nada de ella, pero lo hacía. Estaba curioso de su "nueva yo", de cuán vieja, gorda, flaca, alta, rubia o morena podía estar, y evitó sonreír al notar que era la misma; luego recordó haberla visto en la revista, televisión y en Central Park, pero no había sido lo mismo. Esta vez era real. Estaba flaca, no, mucho más que flaca, delgadísima. Y pálida, muy pálida y podía notar que solía ejercitar, no mucho, pero regularmente. Su cabello estaba enrulado bajo sus hombros...como le gustaba...y ahora, se preguntaba si ella usaba ese corte por él o simplemente porque sí. Quería que lo usara por él. Cole negó mentalmente: no podía estar hablando en serio, él la odiaba. Ella lo odiaba.

Ella también lo miró, y a diferencia de Cole, no mostró ningún signo de ignorarlo. Y aunque él la había visto a ella antes, ella no lo había visto a él; bueno, sí, pero en un momento tan confuso y atemorizante que no se acordaba demasiado bien. Ahora, su mirada viajaba desde su hermoso cabello hasta su encantadores ojos azules y mentón perfectamente fuerte. Recordó cuánto amaba inclinarse sobre sus tobillos para alcanzar sus labios...cuánto le gustaba cuando él la ayudaba tomándola de la cintura y arrodillándose un poco, solamente para intensificar el beso. Moría por besar esos labios, pero sabía que estaban prohibidos: envenenados y prohibidos.

― Pasa. ―dijo Cole, sintiéndose incómodo y despertando de su pequeño mundo― Y ustedes, fuera de aquí. ―agregó a los chicos pendientes de la discusión; él sabía que estaban escuchando la conversación desde su cuarto.

Ambos sintieron algunos pasos abandonar el lugar, y en poco, la puerta estaba cerrada. Phoebe avanzó y se detuvo cerca de un sofá, mientras que Cole se posicionó en el otro extremo del salón. Se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabía cómo empezar o qué decir.

― Una oportunidad, un minuto, habla o vete. ―dijo amargamente y de manera brusca; estaba muy ansioso y confundido.

Phoebe asintió y tosió antes de subirse el cierre de la chaqueta y hablar.

― ¿Me puedo...sentar? ―preguntó temblando, él asintió― gracias...

― Apúrate, no tengo todo el día. ―le dijo sentándose lejos, pero frente a ella.

― ¿Cómo la encontraste? ―le preguntó nerviosa, sintiéndose a punto de desmayar y jugando con sus manos. No podía creer que realmente estaba ahí, hablando con él.

― ¿Cómo la encontre? ―le preguntó enojado, rodando sus ojos con incredulidad― ¿Vienes aquí a preguntarme cómo la encontré?, ¿Estás loca?, ¡La verdadera pregunta es COMO pudiste darla en adopción!

― ¡No hice eso! ―chilló de inmediato, ofendida por el comentario.

― ¿Entonces por qué estaba en la vieja iglesia de Texas? ―le increpó agitando sus brazos.

― ¿La encontraste ahí? ―preguntó asustada, afirmándose el pecho con sus manos.

― ¿Dónde más?

― Ellos...me dijeron que había desaparecido, Cole...―respondió con un nudo en la garganta― Nunca la di en adopción, lo prometo, créeme.

― ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ―preguntó dolorido, podía reconocer en su voz una gran culpa y pena, pero su historial no hablaba demasiado bien de ella.

― Porque nunca te he mentido, y lo sabes. ―dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Él también se sentó y se restregó la cara. Ella tenía razón, Phoebe jamás le había mentido. Él...no podía decir lo mismo, y cuando sus ojos hicieron conexión, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo desde ellos hasta cada uno de sus extremos: hacia años que no hacía eso, y a pesar de estar discutiendo, se sentía bien porque...porque habíra extañado esas dos avellanas lagrimeantes, esas dos ventanas de aquella alma que jamás había logrado olvidar.

― ¿Qué pasó entonces? ―preguntó más calmado, pero enojado aún.

― Te lo diré, pero prométeme que no vas a interrumpirme. ―susurró jugando con sus dedos; revivir eso era demasiado fuerte y quería hacerlo lo más pronto y rápido posible.

― No eres nadie para darme órdenes. ―dijo, dándose cuenta de que no decía eso desde hacía diez años.

― Necesito que entiendas, y yo también necesito entender. Después...puedes decirme cuál es la historia que manejas, porque estoy realmente perdida, confundida y ahora. ―dijo mordiéndose los labios, mirándolo fijamente. No podía creer todo el tiempo que había pasado, ya no eran los mismos.

Cole asintió, también estaba asustado, pero no iba a decírselo a Phoebe. Se suponía que él tenía que odiarla, no compartir sus emociones con ella, pero también sentía que algo no calzaba; ella estaba triste, tenía una herida, ella...no era fría, manipuladora y horrible como llegó a creer. Ella...era la misma Phoebe que había conocido un día, trece años atrás...

_Cole estaba en la secundaria Backer, tenía que ayudar a algunos estudiantes a mejorar su notas, y así ganar algunos créditos extra para la universidad en su segundo año de derecho, además de un mejor currículum vitae. Él y algunos de sus compañeros estaban en una fila, esperando a los niños que tenían que hacer tutoría. Habían también alumnos de otras carreras, y cuando su turno llegó, obtuvo su documento._

_ ― Siguiente. ―dijo el hombre que se lo entregó, y él salió de la fila para leer su hoja._

_Colegio: Secundaria Backer._

_Cruso: segundo año._

_Materias: Español, matemática, física, química._

_Cantidad de horas: Una hora cada lunes, miércoles, jueves y viernes._

_Horario: Desde las cuatro y medio hasta las cinco y media de la tarde._

_Cantidad de estudiantes: uno._

_Nombre de la estudiante: Phoebe M. Halliwell._

_Cole sonrió, solamente tenía que encargarse de una niña, mejor que un gran grupo. Una chica era más fácil de llevar que un chico, pero por otro lado, un poco más incómoda. Esperó cinco minutos, era lunes y conocería a Phoebe pronto._

_Quince minutos más tarde, una joven, delgada y hermosa chica apareció en el mostrador._

_― Hola Bob, yo otra vez, ¿Podrías decirme quién va a ser mi profesor este año? ―preguntó, inclinándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar el mostrador._

_― Claro Phoebe, toma, buena suerte. ―dijo entregándole un papel._

_― Ok, Cole Turner. Abogado, Universidad de San Francisco...otro compañero de Prue. ―dijo en voz alta― aburrido, y va a estar en...el salón número tres._

_― O aquí, de hecho. ―dijo parándose a su lado― Cole Turner, un aburrido compañero de Prue y tu nuevo profesor, un gusto._

_La cara de Phoebe se puso roja, ¡La había oído! Eara lindo, y sexy y..._

_― Hola, soy Phoebe. ―dijo agitando su mano― Y yo...soy tu alumna. No soy estúpida, solamente tengo dislexia, sé paciente._

_― No te preocupes, lo seré. Vamos, aquí está nuestro escritorio. Dime qué es lo primero que quieres repasar y lo haremos. Si voy muy rápido, dime. Si voy muy lento, también, ¿De acuerdo?_

_― De acuerdo. Lo haré, y si estoy siendo demasiado estúpida, regáñame. ―rió._

_― No creo que una sonrisa tan linda pueda ser estúpida. ―sonrió antes de sentarse y abrir el libro que ella puso sobre la mesa._

_― Gracias. ―respondió avergonzada, y lo miró durante toda la clase mientras le hablaba y le explicaba cosas. Era hermoso, simplemente perfecto...tan inteligente, y con un trasero sexy. Sus ojos eran azules, y sus labios..._

_Y mientras le enseñaba, no podía dejar de mirarla. Era hermosa y dulce...y se sentía realmente atraído a ella. Sabía que estaba mal, pero ella era tan amable e inteligente, y divertida y esos labios..._

_― Entonces déjame ver qué escribiste. ―le pidió, listo para corregir la tarea que su profesora de verdad le había dejado._

_― Ok, pero debe estar lleno de errores._

_― Apuesto que no, déjame ver._

_Tomó su cuaderno y ella se sintió derretir cuando sus dedos tocaron los suyos. Cole sintió una carga eléctrica a través de su espalda, pero trató de ingorarla, distrayéndose con la tarea._

_"Mi marido:_

_Tiene que ser amable, dulce y tierno. Tiene que ser un buen oyente también, valiente, fuerte, pero sensible. Quiero que topue algún instrumento o hable otro idioma, eso siempre es atractivo e interesante. Quiero que sea un buen padre, que esté aquí para neustros hijos. Quiero que sea comprensivo e inteligente. Quiero salir con él y disfrutar cada salida como si feura la primera vez, también quedarnos en casa y ser felices de cualquier manera. Va a regalarme flores y choclates, porque me gustan. No me importa si es tonto, pero es mi único deseo...si me da flores, digo que sí"._

_Cole sonrió y se rió un poco, era encantadora e inocente, y no podía evitar sentirse feliz: él sabía tocar guitarra. Luego sacudió la cabeza, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?_

_― Sé que es cursi, pero mi profesora ama ese tipo de cosas. No soy tan niñita. ―dijo tratando de defenderse, pero en realidad, le gustaría tener todo eso a pesar de que sabía que era imposible de que pasara._

_El timbre sonó y ambas sonrisas se desmoronaron. Ninguno quería irse, pero tenían que hacerlo._

_― Creo que es hora de que sea libre y regrese a casa, ―le dijo calmado― un gusto conocerla, señorita Halliwell. ―dijo con tono de profesor despidiéndose._

_― Gracias por su ayuda, fue un gusto conocerlo también. Nos vemos pasado mañana, tenga un buen día. ―dijo tomando sus cosas y cuando cruzó la puerta, se devolvió― Adiós. ―añadió estrechando su mano nerviosamente antes de correr fuera de su vista._

_Se sentía feliz, pero muy nerviosa: realmente le gustaba ese chico, y aunque no era más que un amor platónico y no había pasado nada ni nada iría a pasar entre ellos, se sentía como una niñita que había robado una galleta sin que nadie la viera. Se tocó los labios imaginando y saltó cuando vio a su mejor amiga caminar por el pasillo, y la abrazó con fuerza._

_― ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Decidiste drogarte? _

_― Sí...―susurró feliz, pensando en Cole y solamente en Cole._

_El hombre, mientras tanto, estaba oliendo el perfume de Phoebe. Había dejado su aroma en el aire, y él aún tenía una parte de su tarea, los borradores que había escrito antes de terminarla. Los tomó y sonrió, esa chica tenía algo...algo que le gustaba, pero sabía, nunca podría tener._

― No sé por dónde empezar...―dijo restregándose el rostro, distrayéndolo de sus recuerdos.

― Decide rápido, tengo cosas que hacer. ―le respondió enojado, herido, odiaba los recuerdos que tenía sobre ella y desde que había aparecido como la famosa "Pregúntale a Phoebe", su mente no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

― Si te vas, iré por ti. No pierdas tiempo ni esfuerzo. ―le advirtió, y ni siquiera necesitó elevar el tono de su voz.

― Por qué te fuiste. ―preguntó, yendo directo al punto.

― Ok...―suspiró― Te acuerdas de, bueno, ¿Nuestra última pelea?

Cole asintió y los ojos de ella se humedecieron mientras ambos dejaban que los recuerdos invadieran el salón...

_Era de noche. Phoebe había estado esperando a Cole todo el día pero él no había aparecido. Estaba convencida de que había salido con sus amigos, pero lo que le molestaba, era que no le hubiese avisado._

_― Mami. ―dijo Patty desperándose un poco a asustada._

_― ¿Qué pasó bebé? ―preguntó cambiando su cara de enojo a una expresión cálida._

_― Mal sueño. ―le explicó, extendiendo sus bracitos hasta ella._

_ ― No...―se quejó escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su madre._

_― Oh no...eso no está bien. ―dijo sonriéndole, cuando estaba triste y deprimida, o sentía que nada iba bien, era cosa de ver a su niñita y darse cuenta de que todo lo hacía por ella. Lo valía._

_― No fue más que un sueño amor, ahí nadie puede lastimarte. Te lo prometo, solamente diles que te dejen en paz...en los sueños dulzura, tú decides qué quieres ver, vivir o ser. ―le explicó, no muy segura de que una niña de dos años lograse entender eso._

_― Monstruos. ―dijo, escondiendo aún más su carita._

_― Puedes convertirlos en mariposas, o ponies, o hadas si tu quieres. ―le dijo sentándose en la cama._

_― Dormir contigo. ―le rogó con ojos asustados._

_― Claro que sí mi amor, pero necesitas aprender que nada puede herirte o destruirte, a menos que tú le des permiso._

_Phoebe se recostó en la cama y su bebé hizo lo mismo, pero sobre ella. Tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su mamá y sus manos enrolladas en su ropa, mientras que la novia de Cole la tenía rodeada con sus brazos._

_― Te amo. ―dijo Patty, sonriendo relajada ante la respiración de su madre._

_― Yo también. Eres la personita más increíble y maravillosa que he conocido. Haría lo que fuera por ti..._

_― Cuento.  
_

_― ¿Quieres un cuento?, Son las dos de la mañana._

_― Cuento..._

_― Ok, ayudemos a la pequeña Patty a dormir bien...―sonrió Phoebe, estaba terriblemente cansada y solamente quería dormir, pero como había dicho, haría lo que fuera por su pequeña y quizás un cuento podría ayudarla a matar el tiempo. Iba a matar a Cole apenas regresara._

_― ¿Hada? ―preguntó Patty bostezando._

_― Sí. Es sobre una hada, su nombre era Patty._

_― ¿Como yo?_

_― Sí, como tú. ―dijo besándole la nariz― ella estaba volando y..._

_Unos minutos más tarde, la niña dormía profundamente. Phoebe le acariciaba la mejilla y el cabello. Era hermosa. La niña era casi otra Phoebe, pero tenía los ojos de Cole: azules. Su cabello era enrulado y castaño como el de ella, y verla dormir era el arte más perfecto del universo. Miraba al pasado y recordaba el día en que se había enterado de que estaba embarazada, cuán asustada estaba...cuán pequeña era la manchita en la ecografía, y ahora...su bebé estaba ahí, viva y durmiendo...cada día más grande, cada día más inteligente, al revés que su relación con el padre de la pequeña: cada día peor y más desesperante._

_Cole estaba en la puerta tratando de abrirla, pero estaba demasiado borracho para hacerlo. Tocó, pero nadie respondió ya que madre e hija dormían. Se estaba enojando más y más y comenzó a patear la puerta, tratando de encontrar sus llaves al mismo tiempo._

_― ¡Abre! ―gritó. Quería decir "por favor", pero estaba tan ebrio que apenas podía hablar._

_Phoebe despertó confundida y escuchó el llanto de su bebé._

_― El monstruo. ―dijo escondiéndose en su pecho._

_― No amor, es papá. Está asustado porque es tarde y perdió sus llaves. ―trató de explicarle y evitar ponerse a llorar._

_― Ayuda a papá. ―le rogó y Phoebe se puso de pie― ¡Brazos! ―pidió estirándolos, no quería que su madre la dejara sola ahí._

_Phoebe tomó a su hija en brazos y arrastró sus pies hasta el hombre que estaba gritando. Contó hasta cinco antes de abrir la puerta: de verdad no quería discutir. Estaba cansada de eso; si no era él quien partía, era ella. Cada día una razón diferente, todos los días otro estúpido motivo. Esa noche, era su turno, ayer había sido el de ella y...se arrepentía de eso, de todas las peleas que habían partido gracias a ella, pero lo que no sabía, era si él se arrepentía de las que él había comenzado._

_― Al fin. ―gruñó Cole quitándose su camisa, jeans y caminando desnudo hasta su cuarto― gracias. ―agregó, dejándose caer en la cama._

_― ¿Trabajando? ―preguntó irónicamente, viendo cómo Patricia trataba de acercarse a su padre, feliz de verlo._

_― Silencio por favor, estoy cansado. ―le pidió, y Phoebe dejó a su hija acercarse a él._

_Patty sonrió y besó la mejilla de su padre, ahora ambos estaban en la cama mientras Phoebe estaba de pie junto a ellos, de brazos cruzados._

_― Hola papi. ―dijo abrazándolo, tratando de meterse entre sus brazos, muy adormilada._

_― Hola pequeñita, ¿No quieres jugar a un juego?, Se llama dormir._

_― Ok. Tú y yo vamos a jugar. ―celebró cerrando sus ojos con mucha fuerza._

_Cole dijo nada, estaba demasiado mareado y enfermo en ese momento. Y se sentía mal, horrible porque recién ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a su hija y de cuánto ella le extrañaba a él...pero no podía jugar, se sentía demasiado mal. Estaba cansado y nada iba yendo bien. Su trabajo era difícil y un desastre, la paga no era buena del todo y no tenía idea de cómo decirle a Phoebe que lo habían despedido unos meses atrás y ahora trabajaba en una tiendita. No quería romper su corazón, darle problemas o asustarla: tenía que encontrar la manera de resolver el problema, pero era demasiado difícil. Estaba cansado de fallar, enojado consigo mismo por no haber terminado la universidad...si lo hubiera hecho...las cosas serían diferentes muy diferentes. Y eso era: frustración. Estaba frustrado porque cada vez que intentaba hacer algo por su familia, las cosas se caían frente a sus ojos. Estaba perdiendo a Phoebe, estaba perdiendo a Patty. Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por ellas. Lo único que quería era volver atrás y haberse esperado. Después, haberle pedido matrimonio a Phoebe y unos año después, haber tenido a Patty. Pero no...habían cometido un error y ahora estaban pagando su precio. Uno muy alto._

_Phoebe se mordió los labios y soltó un par de lágrimas. No podía creer lo feliz que estaba Patty de verlo y cuán estúpido era él para pedirle que lo dejara en paz. Sentía que era su culpa, quizás si trabajara y lo ayudara a ganar dinero las cosas irían mejor. A él no le gustaba que ella trabajara porque quería darles todo a ella y su hija por sí misma...y ella sabía que estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo, pero estaba mal, y no lo veía. Si solamente la dejara...podría estar en casa más seguido, quizás menos estresado, quizás llegando temprano a casa...él nunca había llegado borracho antes, algo iba mal, terriblemente mal pero él no le decía qué. Se sentía inútil, no era una ayuda sino un problema y lo sabía, pero todo era demasiado complicado y difícil._

_― Vamos hija, deja a papá dormir. ―dijo tratando de sostener a Patty, quien aún intentaba jugar al juego._

_― ¡No!, ―se quejó al ser separada de su padre― ¡No!, ¡No!_

_― ¡Por favor cállate! ―le reprendió Cole, tomando una almohada para esconder su cabeza bajo ella._

_― Hija, shh...está cansado. ―trató de decir Phoebe, pero Patty no se rendía: ella quería a su papá y lo quería ahora._

_― ¡No! ―insistió tratando de soltarse de los brazos de su madre― ¡Papi!_

_― ¡Aleja a esa cosa, necesito dormir Phoebe! ―gritó él, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y los gritos de Patty no ayudaban en lo absoluto; y a pesar de querer jugar y compartir algo de tiempo con ella, sacarla al parque y salir con Phoebe también, en lo único que podía pensar era en vomitar. Prometía que nunca, jamás en su vida, volvería a beber._

_― ¿Qué cosa?, ¿Tu hija? ―le gritó, estaba completamente furiosa ahora. No iba a dejarlo hablar así de su hija. Estaba realmente equivocado si creía eso― Te extraña, te ha esperado todo el día, ¡Y yo también! Lo único que quiere es compartir un poco contigo y..._

_― ¿No te vas a callar, verdad? ―le dijo levantándose, tratando de encontrar sus jeans._

_― ¿Qué haces?_

_― ¡Irme!, ¡Ir a dormir a cualquier parte en donde haya silencio!_

_― ¿Papi? ―preguntó Patty frunciendo el ceño, casi cayéndose dormida en los brazos de su mamá, pero tan terca como sus dos padres juntos._

_― Adiós. ―dijo él a la niña y Phoebe, no pudo aguantar un segundo más._

_― ¡Vuelve en este mismo instante! ―le gritó, dejando a Patty en su cuna, ignorando sus quejas y gritos._

_― ¡Déjate de gritar!, ¡Mi cabeza! ―le reclamó._

_― ¡Voy a gritar y no voy a parar de gritar!, ¡Esta es la última vez que no vuelves a casa después del trabajo! Desde mañana, vas a estar aquí cada maldito día a las seis y no te estoy preguntando._

_― No puedes darme órdenes._

_― ¡Puedo, lo haré y lo estoy haciendo!_

_― Loca._

_― ¡No, tú eres el loco! Aquí es donde está tu familia. Estoy cansada de esto, ¡Ya no lo aguanto! ―gritó, tirando algunas cosas al suelo: había colapsado. No era lo suficientemente madura como para manejar una situación así._

_― No. ―le dijo tomándola de su muñeca― eso me costó mucho dinero que he ganado trabajando mientras tú haces nada._

_― ¡No me interesa! ―se quejó empujándolo― ¡No importa lo que hiciste o lo que haces!, ¡No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con tu estúpido dinero!, ¡No lo necesito!, ¡Lo único que necesito es un padre, un novio, un amigo! Y lo eres cuando quieres, pero no ahora, ¡Necesito tu apoyo!, ¡Estoy todo el día trabajando en la casa y cuidando a tu hija mientras tú gastas nuestro dinero en tragos y stripers!_

_― ¡No gasto en stripers!, ¡La única mujer que existe para mí eres tú! Y si no estoy en casa es porque estoy haciendo todo lo posible para darte todo lo que quieres y necesitas, ¿No te das cuenta?_

_― ¡No!, ¡No lo hago!, ¡De lo único que me doy cuenta es de que haces cualquier cosa menos trabajar o hacerte cargo de mí, de nosotras!_

_― ¡Todo lo que tienes es por mí!, ¡Esta casa, la cama, tu ropa, tu hija! ―le indicó, apuntando a todo lo que nombraba._

_― ¡Nuestra hija!, ¡Nuestra hija! ―insistió tirándose el cabello― ¡Odio este lugar! Odio esta casa, esa cama y esta ropa, ¡Éramos mucho más felices cuando vivíamos en ese viejo cuarto sin comida y sin nada!, Estábamos juntos, ¡Estábamos unidos! Nos costaba, la pasamos mal es cierto, pero éramos uno. Ahora...no eres más que un imbécil._

_― ¡Si no te gusta vete!_

_― ¡No puedo!, ¿Acaso crees que no quiero volver donde mi madre? Ella solía cocinarme, hacer mi cama, llevarme a la escuela, prepararme el desayuno, ayudarme con mi tarea, ¡Lo hacía todo!, La necesito, necesito su ayuda para cuidar de Patty y para aconsejarme sobre nuestra relación y...necesito a mi mamá, no puedo controlar esto, no soy tan fuerte. Tengo miedo, ¡Tengo dieciocho Cole!, ¡Debería estar viendo televisión, comiendo papas fritas y llorando por un chico!, ¡No haciendo esto! No siendo una ama de casa, no estar limpiando, cocinando y cuidando a una niña, ¡Por ti!  
_

_― ¡Te dije que si no querías tenerla no tenías que hacerlo!, La amaba y la quería, pero no te iba a obligar a nada._

_― ¡No iba a matar a mi hija Cole!_

_― ¡Ese no es el punto! Lo que te estoy diciendo es que tú aceptaste esto porque querías y nadie te obligó, ¡Ahora no te quejes! Eso es todo lo que haces: estar todo el día en la casa y cuando llego, quejarte, gritar y llorar, ¡Hacer un escándalo! Es como si tuviera dos hijas en lugar de una. Lloraste porque querías a tu mami cuando escapamos, luego durante tu embarazo y, ¡El parto!, ¡Que día más desesperante! ¡Estabas insoportable! Y desde ese momento hasta ahora no eres más que una malcriada de quince años quien no ayuda en nada y lo único que hace es darme más problemas de los que ya tengo._

_― ¡Sí tienes razón porque soy una estúpida adolescente!, ¡Discúlpame por no ser suficiente para ti! Lo siento si soy malcriada, perdón si no soy la mujer que querías pero soy lo que soy y ya. Al menos no te vendí nada, tu eras tan encantador, ¡Un caballero!, interesante, un hombre de verdad, ¿Y ahora qué?, ¡Eres un idiota!, ¡Ni siquiera puedes hacer feliz a tu mujer! Nunca estas aquí, y cuando llegas, lo único que quieres se sexo pero no lo tenemos, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque sigues asustado de mí! Sigues viendo una niña cuando no lo soy, para ti...no soy más que una responsabilidad, un peso, no estoy a tu nivel._

_Phoebe tiró algunas cosas al piso, furiosa. Quería golpearlo con ellas pero cada vez que lo intentaba, se daba cuenta de que no podía herirlo. Estaba fuera de control y Cole estaba asustado de que llegase a herirse a sí misma, a su hija o a él si no se detenía. Caminó hasta tomarla de las muñecas._

_― ¡Para!, ¡Detente ahora!, ¡Ya no te soporto! ―gritó empujándola contra la pared con fuerza y haciéndola chocar contar ella antes de obligarla a sentarse en el suelo.  
_

_Phoebe abrió sus ojos asustada al verlo tan enojado mientras caía al suelo, por lo que trató de esconderse en sus brazos. Estaba asustada. Él solía ser agresivo pero con cosas, como tirar objetos al suelo o patear la puerta, pero él **nunca** la había tocado. Ella nunca lo había dejado, y él jamás se había atrevido a cruzar esa línea. Pero ahora, no tenía idea qué esperar. Estaba asustada, no quería pelear más._

_Cole la vio escondida y tiritando, y se sintió culpable. Se odiaba a sí mismo, ¿Cómo pudo...? Él nunca la había tocado, golpeado, y ahora...¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiese golpeado la cabeza cuando la empujó? _

_― Pheebs, lo siento. ―dijo susurrando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Patty también lloraba, pero nadie la oía, demasiado ocupados discutiendo― Lo siento, intentaba detenerta yo no quise..._

_Se arrodilló y la abrazó con fuerza, ella se lo permitió enrollando sus brazos en él al mismo tiempo. Se mordió los labios y sollozó, notaba que él también estaba llorando._

_― ¿Qué nos está pasando...? ―le preguntó sujetándose fuerte, como si soltarlo produjera su desaparición._

_― No sé...―murmuró cerrando sus ojos y enredando sus dedos en su cabello._

_― Estábamos tan enamorados, llenos de planes, con tantos sueños...tan jóvenes tan...―dijo tratando de ignorar a Patty; no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar eso, y se sentía la peor madre del mundo al hacerlo._

_― Inocentes. ―le sonrió débilmente― jóvenes, inexpertos, idealistas..._

_Cole se puso de pie y ella tembló. Su cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas y se las limpió mientras su novio tomaba a su hija en brazos._

___― No me arrepiento de lo que hemos hecho. __―le dijo tomando su mano y haciéndola sentar en la cama__― amo a nuestra pequeña familia, te sigo amando...__―le prometió tratando de calmar a Patricia, acostándola bajo las sábanas._

_____― No más gritos. __―le pidió a sus padres, restregándose la cara con sus pequeñas manitos._

___― No más, lo juro. __―le prometió Phoebe con su corazón roto, besándole la cara._

___― Lo juro, no más. __―repitió Cole, triste como nunca._

_Patty asintió y sonrió, tomando sus manos y cerrando los ojos. Se estaba quedando dormida, mientras tanto, sus papás pensaban. Cole estaba concentrado en qué hacer para tener un mejor trabajo y en cómo decirle a Phoebe sobre el despido del anterior, y ella...estaba tomando una decisión. La más difícil._

___― ¿Aún...me amas? __―preguntó Cole tímidamente, una vez que Patty se hubo dormido._

_Phoebe sonrió y le acarició la mejilla antes de responder._

___― Te amo. Te amé, y siempre voy a amarte. __―le prometió._

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron, después él le acarició el cabello hasta que se quedó dormida, o pretendió hacerlo; en realidad, Phoebe pasó toda la noche llorando y pensando en lo difícil que iba a ser poner en marcha la decisión que había tomado, pero también en cuán buena y saludable era._

La mujer suspiró y el hombre se restregó el rostro antes de que ambas miradas se convergieran y las dos cabezas asintieran. Se acordaban, y muy bien.

_― _Te fuiste a la mañana siguiente. _―_le dijo con amargura, intentando espantar el fantasma de aquél pasado.

_― _Necesitaba hacerlo..._―_trató de explicarle, arrepintiéndose de su estúpida decisión, de aquella que había destruido todo lo que tenía, todo lo que había amado, todo lo que era.

_― _¿Por qué te la llevaste? _―_se quejó, cortando su discurso_― _¿Por qué me dejaste y nos separaste así? _―_agregó actuando como si fuese una persona fuerte y con una actitud de "no me interesas" que no estaba funcionando.

Phoebe se puso a jugar con sus pies y luego se retiró un mechón de cabello. Ella tenía sus razones, estúpidas, o quizás no...pero...lo había hecho porque había tratado de salvar su relación, darse un resipro y comenzar otra vez pero...todo había salido terriblemente mal y también tenía algunas preguntas en su cabeza.

_― _¿Por qué no fuiste por mí? _―_le preguntó de vuelta, casi susurrando, mirándolo fijamente. Esperaba que le respondiera, o que llorara, o hiciera algo, pero no verlo empuñar sus manos y enojarse tanto: estaba fuera de sus casillas, de un segundo a otro, había perdido toda calma.

_― _¿Estás bromeando? _―_gritó levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta ella antes de darse vuelta de nuevo para sentarse: no podía dejarla ganar, no podía dejarla ver cuán perplejo y perturbado estaba.

_― _¡No! _―_respondió herida ante eso_― _¡Te pedí que lo hicieras!, ¡Te lo rogué! Solamente quería que fueras por mí y nuestra hija, pero nunca apareciste, ¡Esperé por ti diez malditos años y cuando me ves lo único que haces es escapar de mí! _―_respondió, siendo ella la que gritaba esta vez, levantándose también y cubriéndose la cara con las manos emitiendo un sonido desesperado.

_― _¿Me lo pediste?, ¿Me rogaste?, ¿Puedo saber cuándo? _―_preguntó arqueando una ceja, ahora más tranquilo pero aún enojado con ella.

_― _En una carta, Cole. _―_dijo confundida.

_― _¿Qué carta? _―_preguntó de vuelta, tan confundido como ella y perdido en la historia.

_― _La carta. _―_repitió_― _La carta que dejé sobre la mesa de la cocina, la carta...

_― _Nunca leí eso. _―_respondió frunciendo el ceño, ¿Cómo se atrevía a inventar algo así?, ¿Cómo podía hacerle querer creer que todo había sido culpa de él?_― _¡No había nada!, ¡No mientas!

_― _¡No estoy mintiendo! _―_insistió haciéndolo callar_―_ Escribí una carta, esto...esto es lo que hice esa mañana.

_Phoebe decidió levantarse. Todo su cuerpo estaba acalambrado y le dolía la espalda. Tenía marcas en sus muñecas. Se sentó en la cama y observó el cuarto. Era hermoso, nada comparado al viejo cuarto que compartieron meses atrás, cuando eran pobres, pero felices. Cole dormía mientras la bebé era abrazada y protegida por él. Phoebe sonrió, era una buena persona, un buen padre, un buen novio, un buen amigo...solamente necesitaban tiempo. Ambos. Tiempo para crecer, para pensar, para ser mejores y luego, intentarlo otra vez. Unas pocas semanas, un par de meses...ella crecía y confiaba en su amor. Iban a volver, lo sabía, pero ahora, él era un monstruo y ella no era mucho mejor y la única que estaba al medio sufriendo injustamente, era su hija._

_Se dirigió al salón, podía ver el desastre que había dejado la noche anterior. Había destruido un montón de cosas, importantes para Cole. Tomó su maleta, en donde puso ropa de su hija. Sabía que todo estaba mal y que necesitaba irse en ese momento. Guardó algunos juguetes y fotos para guardarlos en otra maleta. Buscó un papel y escribió algo en él. Cálidas lágrimas caían por su rostro y mojaban la hoja, pero no le importaba: necesitaba decir adiós._

_Se inclinó y besó a Cole, un beso largo y sintió que la atraía desde la cintura, pero estaba demasiado dormido como para tener éxito en su acción. Él sonrió y murmuró algo que ella entendió como "te amo"._

___― Yo también te amo, por favor, perdóname. Nos vemos pronto, vamos a lograr. __―le susurró besándolo de nuevo y tomando a Patty en sus brazos envuelta en una manta._

_No miró atrás. No, no podía o no se iría. Prefería hacerlo ahora cuando todavía había una familia por la cual luchar, más adelante sería un suicidio y podría ponerle un punto final a todo. A veces, no puedes hacer más que mantener la frente en alto, tratar de no llorar y decir adiós._

___― ¿Papá? __―preguntó Patty._

___― Se nos unirá luego, déjalo dormir. __―le dijo y la niña sonrió, luego siguió durmiendo en los brazos de su madre._

_Phoebe cerró la puerta despacio y tomó rumbo hasta la vieja iglesia. No sabía si su madre la aceptaría de regreso en San Francisco, por lo que iba a pedirle a Sor Erin, una monja que habían conocido y la había ayudado durante su embarazo, que cuidara de Patty algunos días. Iría San Francisco, hablaría con su madre y luego volvería por su hija...y después, esperaría a Cole. Le había escrito que estaría en San Francisco y que iba a esperarlo ahí. Era cosa de tiempo, dentro de un mes o dos, si todo iba bien, las cosas mejorarían. Era su deseo. Su único deseo._

Phoebe dejó de hablar, no sabía si él le creía pero ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Esa era la razón por la cual ella estaba tan enojada y triste, porque él nunca trató de recuperarla. Él nunca había luchado por su familia, y además de eso, ella había perdido a su hija. Pero ahora, al verlo mantener aquella atónita expresión y haberlo oído decir que jamás había visto una carta, sabía que algo más había detrás.

* * *

**Ok, esta es la versión de la señorita, ¿Qué pensará el caballero? Chicos, es normal si tienen un montón de preguntas porque esa es la idea, si quieren preguntar algo no se olviden de preguntarlas así no me olvido de explicar nada cuando el momento llegue. Gracias.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**Daniie Armstrong: **Eres demasiado, demasiado tierna! Gracias por TODO.

**Orquidea-Ophelia: **¡Hey tú! casi me matas de un infarto el miocardio cuando vi el lote de reviews que dejaste, ¡mILLONES DE GRACIAS! Bueno, el review ya te lo respondí y espero que este cap te haya agradado =)


	8. Cole

**Ok, como prometí, acá el capítulo :D**

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Cole.**

Cole no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que había escuchado. Estaba atónito, sin palabras. Había pasado diez largos años viviendo en una, ¿Viviendo en una mentira? Había pasado resintiendo el abandono de Phoebe tanto para él como para con su hija, culpándola por el fin de su relación, tratando de odiarla sin éxito alguno y...¿Jamás debió hacerlo?, Todo lo que creía cierto ahora no lo era, todas las teorías, todas las ideas, todo en su cabeza era absolutamente falso e irreal...nada tenía sentido. Nada de nada. De un minuto a otro, alguien había tomado su vida y la había dado vuelta otra vez, no se había sentido así desde el día en que supo que iba a ser padre y desde que asumió que ese rol tendría que tomarlo él solo. Sin ella.

Phoebe lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las manos temblorosas sobre sus piernas. Cole sabía que ella aún no entendía bien qué había ocurrido hace tanto tiempo y podía ver en sus ojos que no mentía, pero él tampoco lo estaba haciendo: nunca había visto una carta encima de la mesa.

― No me crees, ¿Verdad? ―le preguntó sollozando, intentando controlarse a sí misma: no estaba ahí para dar lástima.

Él se restregó el rostro y pateó el suelo. Estaba confundido y por más que trataba, no lograba hacer calzar las dos historias. Era imposible.

― No debería. ―respondió aún con la cara cubierta, su orgullo era más fuerte que nada.

Phoebe enderezó su espalda un tanto sorprendida: ella lo conocía, sabía que eso era el equivalente a decir "Te creo".

― Cole, ¿Entiendes lo serio que es esto? ―preguntó casi en un susurro.

― No soy tonto. ―respondió― ¿Dónde la dejaste?

― En la mesa, encima de la mesa de la cocina. ―respondió acercándosele despacio, temerosa de su reacción― ¿Qué recuerdas de ese día? ―preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior, preocupada ante la situación.

― ¿Estás segura? ―preguntó de nuevo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar si es que había visto o no una carta, pero su mente iba demasiado rápido...

_Cole se estiró en la cama al despertar. Le dolía la cabeza; ahora recordaba lo que era una resaca, la noche pasada había bebido más de lo debido y ahora estaba pagando todas las consecuencias de sus actos. Pensó en Phoebe, sobre su discusión la noche anterior y cuán dulce había sido la reonciliación: amaba las reconciliaciones, pero desearía que las peleas no fueran tan seguido como lo eran._

_― ¿Pheebs? ―preguntó tocando su lado de la cama, encontrándola vacía. Sonrió, estaba preparando el desayuno, como cada mañana― ¿Patty? ―preguntó esta vez, conocía a su hija y lo más probable era que estuviese jugando por ahí cerca._

_Se sentó, se restregó los ojos y se levantó en dirección a la cocina. No sentía olor a desayuno, por lo que estaba seguro de que Phoebe no había empezado aún y eso era bueno: quería invitarla a ella y a Patty a comer afuera...sabía que no era una buena idea gastar el poco dinero que tenían en esas cosas, pero sus chicas lo merecían.  
Volvió a preguntar por ella cuando se dio cuenta de que la cocina estaba tan desordenada como la noche anterior y además, vacía. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras realizaba una carrera hasta el baño, encontrándolo vacío también._

_― ¡Phoebe! ―gritó antes de volver a su cuarto. Estaba terriblemente asustado y perdió totalmente la cabeza al notar que el armario no tenía ni una sola prenda de la susodicha y que las cosas de su hija tampoco estaban ahí._

_El corazón de Cole empezó a latir a la misma velocidad extrema en que sus lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta la puerta antes de emprender camino hasta las escaleras: quizás no era tan tarde. _

_― Phoebe, Phoebe. ―dijo cuando se detuvo en la puerta del edificio― ¿La has visto? ―preguntó casi gritándole al portero._

_― Salió hace unas horas con Patty, llevaba una maleta. ―le explicó sin entender el escándalo._

_― ¿Hace cuántas horas? _

_― Tres o cuatro._

_Cole dejó caer su mandíbula y preguntó por la dirección que la chica había tomado, obteniendo como respuesta de que se había ido por la derecha. Salió y siguió ese camino tratando de encontrar algo y aunque sabía que era casi imposible encontrar una pista después de tanto tiempo, aún tenía esperanzas: ¿Qué pasaba si se arrepentía y volvía a casa? No iba a desesperarse tan rápido, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría y leer todos los signos existentes si realmente quería recuperar a su familia. Entendía la decisión de Phoebe pero no la apoyaba, sabía que tenía que disculparse apenas la encontrara y le diría la verdad, toda la verdad acerca de su trabajo. Era tiempo de despertar, de pedirle ayuda y hacerla parte de las decisiones importantes...de una vez por todas._

_― ¡Cuidado! ―gritó una mujer empujándolo lejos de la pista, en donde había un carro de bomberos pasando._

_― ¿Ah? ―preguntó él, totalmente confundido: todos sus pensamientos lo habían distraído del ruido que el carro estaba emitiendo en su camino hasta un lugar que él conocía― La iglesia. ―se dijo, soltándose de la mujer y corriendo tras toda la gente: había un sólo lugar en esa ciudad que Phoebe consideraba seguro, y ese era la iglesia._

_El fuego, las cenizas y el humo formaban una nube en el aire y correr o respirar se hacía realmente imposible; no iba a llegar a ese paso, y si su familia estaba ahí podía perderlas y él...él no estaba dispuesto a eso. Se detuvo un minuto y notó que en una cuadra más atrás venía otro carro, por lo que esperó en la esquina y cuando vio el carro delante suyo, saltó sobre él para afirmarse de la escalera._

_― Señor, necesito que se suelte. ―le pidió un chico joven._

_― Mi hija está en el incendio. ―respondió y, afortunadamente, nadie le discutió._

_Tenía sentimientos encontrados luchando los unos contra los otros: por un lado, quería que estuvieran ahí para poder recuperarlas, pero por el otro, deseaba que no tuvieran nada que ver con eso. Podía soportar tenerlas lejos, pero no muertas. No, muertas no, por favor, todo menos eso. __Las escenas iban en cámara lenta. La gente caminando, el ruido alrededor, los bomberos hablando y tomando decisiones y él se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo las demás personas, ¿A dónde iba ese niño con ese regalo entre sus manos?, ¿Qué pasaba con la anciana caminando a paso de tortuga en la cuadra siguiente?, ¿Se imaginarían ellos que él estaba perdiéndolo todo, que de repente el amor de su vida lo había abandonado?, ¿Sabrían que él no tenía idea de dónde y cómo estaba su amada hija?, ¿Acaso les importaba? Preguntándose esas cosas, el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pudo haber pensado y de un momento a otro, ya estaba ahí. _

_El gran edificio estaba muriendo, ya casi no quedaba nada y habían varios niños, gente joven y chicas con bebés llorando al rededor de las ruinas: la escena era aterrorizante. Algunos estaban heridos...y pudo ver que había al menos un fallecido entre todos ellos, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por una bolsa negra. No se acercó: estaba demasiado asustado, esa no era Phoebe._

_― Está bien, Phoebe está bien. ―se dijo en voz alta caminando hasta la puerta de la iglesia en donde pudo ver a un bombero con dos niños entre sus brazos, y su corazón dio un brinco al reconocer a la suya― hija. ―sonrió; las cosas seguían siendo confusas y atemorizantes, pero tenerla ahí, hacía todo mucho más fácil._

_― Papi...―gimoteó Patty tratando de escapar de los brazos del bombero quien la dejó en el suelo, cerca de un lugar seguro y de una monja. __La mujer tomó la mano de la niña tratando de evitar que se acercara a Cole, y el otro niño fue entregado a su madre quien lloraba histéricamente por su bebé._

_― Es mi hija. ―demandó tratando de alcanzarla, pero la monja no se lo permitió._

_― Todos los niños son huérfanos, no puede llevársela así como así._

_― No, no entiende: ella es mi hija, está aquí con mi prometida, Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell, ¿Dónde está ella? ―preguntó mirando a todas partes, pero las únicas caras que veía eran todas las presentes, menos la suya._

_― Señor, si está hablando de una jovencita que vino esta mañana junto a la niña, lamento decirle que la dejó aquí: tomó su maleta y abandonó la iglesia sin su hija. La niña es huérfana ahora, si la quiere de regreso...tendrá que pelear con ella en un juzgado._

_La sangre de Cole pasó de fría a escandalosamente caliente, su mandíbula de estar suelta a completamente apretada y tensa: si esa mujer creía que podía llegar y decirle algo así, estaba muy equivocada. Muy equivocada._

_― No, no voy a dejarla aquí, ¡Es mi hija!, ¡Es MI hija y no voy a creer que Phoebe la dio en adopción!, ¡Tiene que haber un error!_

_― ¡No hay error!, Sor Erin me pidió que me llevara a la niña a la habitación de las demás: ese cuarto es de criaturas que van a ser adoptadas. No sé qué tipo de problemas tiene usted con la mujer con la que tuvo a esta niña, pero ese no es mi asun..._

_Cole no quiso escuchar una palabra más: todo lo que decía, no tenía ni una pizca de sentido para él. Miró a la adolescente con el bebé en sus brazos y la reconoció como ex compañera de cuarto de Phoebe._

_― Tú, ―dijo llamando su atención― ¿Has visto a Phoebe?_

_― Se fue hace unas horas. ―respondió, aún con los ojos aguados luego de creer que su pequeñito había perdido la vida en el edificio― Vino y luego se fue en un bus, llevaba una maleta._

_El mundo de Cole se fue al piso: era cierto, Phoebe había dejado a Patty ahí mientras ella...¡Ella se había ido de la ciudad!_

_― Vamos. ―dijo a Patty, tomándola de su pequeña cintura mientras la monja intentaba detenerlo._

_― Dije que no puede._

_― ¡Y yo digo que es mi hija y yo soy quien decide!  
_

_Cole hizo todo lo que pudo para abrazar a la pequeña y cuando lo logró, empujó a la mujer. La monja cayó al suelo y gritó, mientras él tomaba la oportunidad para correr tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron: no iba a dejar a su hija ahí...no, no iba a ser tan cobarde como Phoebe, él no era ese tipo de persona y Patty era su hija, él jamás, nunca podría abandonarla. Intentar deshacerse de ella._

_― ¿Dónde está mamá? ―preguntó la pequeña colgada de su cuello._

_― Vamos a casa amor, vamos a casa. ―dijo tomando un taxi, calmándose en el camino; tenía muchas lágrimas que derramar pero no ahora, esperaría hasta que Patty se quedara dormida para hacerlo por lo que no tenía más opciones que fingir que todo estaba bien si quería tener éxito en ello._

Phoebe gimió interrumpiendo el relato. Él tosió. Ambos estaban en una clase de catarsis mientras ella negaba con la cabeza: el incendio le había quitado todo.

― Así que así fue como la encontraste. ―dijo― solamente unas pocas horas después...

― Me dijeron que la diste en adopción..._―_le explicó juntando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, con pose seria.

― Cole, el cuerpo que viste era el de Sor Erin. Te mintieron...―le explicó en estado casi catatónico, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, reviviendo la misma imagen que había obtenido el día en que llegó de regreso a Texas...

_Phoebe iba con una sonrisa de lado a lado en su cara. Las cosas habían salido estupendamente bien en San Francisco y ahora, se encontraba junto a su madre en la ciudad de la cual había huido. Estaba emocionada, llevaba casi doce días lejos de su hija y moría sin ella...lo único que quería, era tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo. Se preguntaba cuándo iría a regresar Cole, se preguntaba cuánto irían a amar a su pequeña cuando volviera a casa; todos parecían emocionados con la noticia, algo choqueados, pero después de tanto tiempo lejos de casa (y después de haberse ido con Prue y Piper informadas de su embarazo) lo habían asimilado bastante bien._

___― ¿A dónde las llevo? __―preguntó el taxista al verlas subir._

_Phoebe dio las instrucciones y se recostó en el pecho de su madre, mirando el paisaje de la ciudad mientras esperaba a que el viaje fuera rápido. Cada cuadra la hacía ponerse más ansiosa, cada minuto más contenta._

___― Ya, ésta es la calle, __―dijo Phoebe reincorporándose en el asiento__― doble a la derecha, vamos a la iglesia..._

___― ¿A la iglesia? __―le interrumpió el conductor, levantando una ceja._

___― Sí, ¿Por qué? __―interrumpió Patty._

___― Hace dos semanas hubo un incendio que terminó con el edificio y también con dos casas aledañas. __―le explicó el hombre conduciendo tranquilamente, mientras la cara de Phoebe poco a poco se desfiguraba._

___― ¿Qu...qué? __―preguntó dando un respingo, afirmándose de la cabecera del asiento de adelante._

___― Hubo heridos leves, nada importante...excepto por una fallecida. __―continuó diciendo._

_Patty, al ver lo duro que era eso para su hija, decidió tomar las cosas por sus manos._

___― ¿Quién falleció?_

___― Una monja. Aquí estamos, ¿Seguras que quieren bajar aquí?_

___― ¿Dónde están los niños? __―preguntó Phoebe sin responder, al borde de caer en un ataque de pánico y desmayarse, más tranquila al enterarse de que no habían niños lastimados._

___― En el albergue de la 48._

___― Para allá vamos entonces. __―resolvió la joven acurrucándose entre los brazos de su madre, quien acariciaba su cabello para tratar de tranquilizarla, presa del mismo mal presentimiento que su hija._

_Durante el trayecto, ambas se quedaron calladas. En un momento así, lo único que valía la pena era tenerse la una a la otra, lo que se dijera, no tenía importancia. Habían vuelto hablar apenas dos días atrás, el resto del tiempo, se lo había gastado Phoebe pasando de bus en bus hasta llegar de regreso a California._

___― Aquí es. __―les avisó el taxista._

_____Ambas mujeres bajaro______n tomadas de la mano y entraron al gran albergue. Phoebe se emocionó al ver caras conocidas, y se dirigió directamente a una monja del lugar._

_______― Sor Caroline, ¿Ha visto a Sor Erin?_

_______La anciana bajó la mirada y le tomó las manos con delicadeza. Luego subió los ojos, encontrándolos con los suyos._

_________― Nuestra hermana, mi querida niña, ha pasado al lado del señor durante el gran desastre. Luchó por salvar a los niños, a los que siempre protegió y entregó su vida, como nadie más fue capaz de hacer._

_______Phoebe se tapó la boca y dejó escapar un sonoro sollozo junto a miles de lágrimas; Sor Erin había sido la mujer que le había dado la acogida en el albergue cuando estaba pasando penurias y preocupado de ella y su embarazo durante todo el tiempo en que había permanecido ahí y luego, cuando todo comenzó a ir mal de nuevo, la había ayudado a ella junto a su recién nacida mientras Cole buscaba qué hacer para sacarlos del hoyo en el que estaban. Y ahora estaba muerta. Aquella mujer que le había dado todo el apoyo que su propio "padre" le había negado, que su propia suegra le había denegado, ahora estaba muerta._

_________― Lo siento hija...__―se disculpó Patty, sin saber qué más decir al respecto__― No quiero sonar insensible, __―agregó al ver la incapacidad de Phoebe para hablar y lo muy ocupada que parecía Sor Caroline__― ¿Puedo saber en dónde está mi nieta, Patty? Vinimos por ella._

_________― ¿Patty? __―preguntó la mujer, confundida._

_________― Sí, la dejé aquí con...con Sor Erin que en paz de canse, hace doce días atrás, en la mañana...¿Dónde está? Le pedí que la cuidara por mí, le dije que volvería y...aquí estoy._

_______Después de eso, se armó un caos buscando a la pequeña de ojos azules y rizos castaños, hasta llegar a la monja con la cual Cole había discutido, quien finalmente, dijo que la niña había desaparecido y ella no tenía idea de ella. Ese día, en ese momento, la segunda mitad del corazón de Phoebe se había apagado. Fue imposible hacer que dejara de llorar, una hazaña lograr que llegase a comer, una lucha porque encontrara una motivación para seguir viviendo: y tenía dos, cada mitad de su corazón esperaba por despertar algún día pero ese momento, jamás llegaba...y se fue durmiendo, porque ni Cole ni Patty daban señales de vida._

― Sor Erin murió tratando de rescatar algunos niños y...la mujer que habló contigo, me dijo que no había visto a Patty desde el incendio el mismo día en que la dejé bajo el cargo de ella...dijo que no sabía que estaría ahí sólo por unos días, pero fuera como fuera no podía hacer nada ya que nuestra hija había desaparecido y quizás...estaba muerta.

Las gotitas de llanto ya se habían reunido al rededor de su cuello y sus ojos estaban tan rojos e hinchados como ese día. El recuerdo era horrible, las sensaciones peores. Mucho peores.

A Cole se le rompía el corazón verla así; a pesar de todos los sentimientos negativos que había sentido por ella, la seguía amando y ahora más que nunca confirmaba todo el amor y devoción que jamás había dejado de sentir por su pequeña hija.

― No llores. ―le pidió dulcemente― no está muerta Phoebe, está viva y sana, tu misma la viste...―dijo tratando de animarla, sintiéndose realmente triste: no podía imaginarse lo difícil que había sido para ella siquiera pensar que su hija podría estar muerta.

― Sólo por ti. ―dijo amargamente, culpándose a sí misma y dándole las gracias al mismo tiempo― continúa, por favor.

Cole no dijo nada al respecto; sabía que esa herida no era suya y que solamente ella podía curarla. Así como la de él, jamás se perdonaría por haber dejado que las cosas avanzaran hasta tal extremo.

_Cuando padre e hija llegaron a casa, él vio que la puerta estaba abierta y recordó que así la había dejado. Se preguntó si habrían ladrones, hasta darse cuenta de que no le importaba: había perdido a Phoebe, podían llevarse lo que quisieran._

_― Amigo. ―dijo McMillan, el vecino que gustaba de Phoebe, detenido en el salón._

_― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó meciendo a Patty, quien a esas alturas ya dormía en sus brazos._

_― Vi la puerta abierta y todo el desastre estaba...tratando de ayudar, eso es todo. ―dijo con una bolsa de basura entre sus manos._

_Cole miró al rededor y notó que en realidad, el cuarto estaba limpio y ordenado otra vez._

_― Gracias._

_― Oí sobre lo de Phoebe...todo el edificio está hablando de eso...―dijo con una fingida cara de tristeza― Bueno, si necesitas algo..._

_― Gracias. ―respondió Cole, tan cortante como la primera vez, guiándolo hasta la puerta antes de cerrarla._

_Se dirigió hasta su cuarto y se metió bajo las sábanas junto a Patty; __ahora que dormía, podía llorar en paz._

_― Te amo. ―dijo a su hija antes de besarla en la frente y sintió sus manitas tratando de encontrar las suyas. Luego, todos su pensamientos regresaron a Phoebe, ¿Cómo le explicaría a la pequeña que su madre se había ido, que no iba a volver? no, tenía que volver...era Phoebe, su Phoebe, la de Patty, la de ambos, ¡Tenía que volver!, pero... si en sus planes estaba regresar, ¿Por qué la había dado en adopción? No, no volvería y él tenía que asumirlo: lo había dejado para siempre y de paso, tratado de hacerlo lo más infeliz posible separándolo de Patricia y peor aún: borrándolo de su vida al renunciar a su propia hija._

_― _McMillan, ―dijo Phoebe tapándose la boca con profundo rencor; jamás se hubiese imaginado algo así de parte de ese idiota, sabía que era un tarado y un acosador pero, ¿Cómo podría haberse imaginado que podía llegar a existir alguien así de macabro?― Cole, ¿Acaso no lo ves?

― Sí. _―_respondió odiándose por haber sido capaz de confiar en alguien que era capaz de ir a molestar a su mujer delante de él, en su propia cara, y luego negarlo.

El teléfono del abogado comenzó a sonar y los dos saltaron: era la canción favorita de Elizabeth. La madre de ésta supo que era la niña llamando, y su mente viajó atrás...como cada vez que su propio teléfono sonaba, porque sin quererlo, su tono era ese también. El padre contestó al saber que era ella, de otra manera no lo hubiera hecho, mientras que Phoebe moría por hacerlo en su lugar.

― Hola amor, sí, claro que puedes. De acuerdo, nos vemos, te amo. ―dijo cortando rápidamente, era mucho más importante terminar el asunto con Phoebe― volverá en veinte minutos, tienes que irte. ―le dijo poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

― No, no, por favor no me hagas esto. ―rogó ella de inmediato al ver sus intenciones de sacarla de la casa, agitando sus manos, mirándolo desde su asiento hasta los ojos, esos ojos que tanto añoraba― Cole, por favor.

― Phoebe necesito que te vayas ahora. ―insistió él, buscando no alterarse y tratando de manejar bien la situación― Va a preguntar por qué estás aquí, ¿Qué vamos a decirle?

― ¡Que soy su madre!, ―gritó haciendo un gesto de furia con sus manos, emitiendo esa exclamación directamente sacada de su corazón― ¿Qué más?

― Ella piensa que su mamá se llama Marie, ¡A ti te adora como estrella de televisión!, no puedes decirle la verdad así como así, es cambiar toda su verdad, todo su mundo de un segundo a otro. ―le discutió preocupado, sabía que Phoebe amaba a la niña y nunca haría nada para perjudicarla, y la verdad, a él le dolía mucho pedirle que esperara cuando él mismo no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua congelada para ella. Él tenía razón, en el mundo de la criatura, ella jamás había sido quien creía que había sido...la niña pensaba que ella era otra persona, o más bien, que su madre era otra persona. Pero no quería esperar, y sabía que era egoísta, lo sabía muy bien, tan bien como Cole, por lo que insistió: tenía claro que él encontraría por ella, buenas razones para calmarla un poco.

― ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó con la voz quebrada, abrazándose a sí misma con un puchero formado en su boca, cerrando los ojos con frustración. Se sentía tan perdida, tan enojada, tan cansada de luchar y pensar que había logrado su meta solamente para darse cuenta de que no llevaba ni siquiera la mitad del camino recorrido.

Si Cole estaba blando y en una faceta protectora, ahora eso había incrementado mucho más. Por un segundo, sentía que su conexión con Phoebe era la misma de la primera vez que se amaron y no aguantaba verla en ese estado; tenía que hacer algo, se lo debía, por no haber sido capaz de haber reaccionado antes. Se acercó, viéndola llorar en silencio y se arrodilló frente a ella.

― Escucha. ―dijo tomándola de los brazos con suavidad, tratando de descontraerla― vete ahora, por ella. Yo te prometo que voy a ayudarte a...―se mordió la lengua, lo que iba a decir iba a ser demasiado difícil de cumplir― te prometo que voy a ayudarte recuperarla.

― Me odias. ―le respondió ella tratando de soltarse, sintiéndose vulnerable y estúpida, pero estaba tan derrotada que ya le daba lo mismo haber destruido toda su imagen de mujer fuerte y segura capaz de enviar a su ex novio a la cárcel de Alcatraz.

― Odiaba a la persona que las circunstancias me hicieron creer que eras. ―le explicó despejando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos― No puedo perdonarte tan fácil, pero ella es tu hija Phoebe...no puedo, yo...voy a ayudarte Phoebe.

― ¿Por qué tengo que creerte? ―susurró abriendo los ojos despacio, mirándolo fijamente.

― Porque yo te creí.

Ambos se quedaron así, quietos, sin dejar de mirarse. Perderse en el otro era algo que no hacían hacia mucho tiempo y realmente era algo que extrañaban. Phoebe estaba tentada de besarlo, de unirse a él en ese mismo momento y no dejarlo ir jamás y él, Cole quería lo mismo: pero ambos tenían demasiado miedo como para moverse un sólo centímetro de su posición, se culpaban de lo ocurrido y temían ser rechazados, arruinarlo todo. Afuera, una persona se quejó demasiado fuerte de que estaba lloviendo, haciendo que ambos cortaran el contacto visual y toda la magia encerrada en ese momento.

Cole se separó un poco, Phoebe tomó su cartera y se quedaron pensando en lo que el tipo de afuera había dicho. La lluvia era torrencial y ellos, no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

― Éste es mi número...―dijo ella, buscando una tarjeta entre sus cosas― tiene mi dirección y mi correo electrónico si lo necesitas. Llámame a cualquier hora, cuando sea, ante lo más mínimo. ―le ofreció entregándole el cartoncito de color blanco, mientras él abría su billetera.

― Éste es el mío, voy a mudarme así que...sólo mi correo. ―le explicó antes de hacer el intercambio.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―le preguntó ella con curiosidad, guardando la tarjeta cuidadosamente en su billetera.

― Minessota.

― ¿No puedes irte a San Francisco?

― ¿Qué?

Phoebe cerró su boca. Había hablado sin pensar, olvidando que la confianza que había en ese momento no era real, sino una memoria viviente del pasado. El tiempo había pasado, no eran los mismos.

― Si no quieres yo...yo puedo irme a Minessota. ―le ofreció cerrando su cartera antes de ponerse de pie, aferrada a ella― Cole, no me interesa el programa, no me importa nada, lo único que quiero es a mi hija de vuelta. Te prometo que no voy a quitártela, te prometo que quiero, pero te juro que no lo haré, pero por favor...―imploró apoyando su mano sobre su hombro― déjame estar cerca de ella.

Cole la miró a los ojos y sintió el suave calor sobre su camisa, el dulce olor de su perfume, el mismo que lo había vuelto loco hacía casi catorce años atrás.

― Te llamaré, ―le aseguró, asustado de no poder controlarse― ahora vete.

― ¿Tu mamá sigue en San Francisco?, ¿No puedes irte con ella? ―trató de insistir, buscando de alguna manera, alargar el momento para poder ver a su hija, sabiendo que él no iba a dejarla: sabiendo que era lo mejor que no lo hiciera.

― Phoebe, vete.

Y a pesar de todo, no quería irse. Porque su niña interna le pedía que no lo hiciera, porque esa joven de dieciocho años llorando en un albergue y gritando sin control, le pedía que por favor, se quedara. Y trataba de no oírla, luchaba por no escucharla pero estaba ahí: recordándole todas las noches lloradas, las horas sufridas, la vida perdida, los cumpleaños no celebrados.

― ¡No me pidas eso! ―gritó perdiendo el control, separándose de él, recordando lo consolador que había sido tenerle rencor por no volver por ella antes de sufrir por no tenerlo cerca― ¿Puedes imaginar lo que es estar buscando a tu hija por diez años, y cuando finalmente lo logras, no poder besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amas?

Cole la observó. Su respiración era un desastre, su cara estaba roja como un tomate y sus ojos hechos agua. Tenía armado un puchero que no sabía si era de tristeza o de rabia, o de decepción, o de todo. Porque así se sentía Phoebe: confundida. Porque así se sentía él: confundido.

― Te dije que iba a ayudarte, y lo haré. ―le dijo acercándose con cautela, viéndola relajarse un poco― Ahora vete, por favor, confía en mí.

― No tienes idea lo difícil que es irme. ―susurró apretando los párpados, buscando volver a retomar compostura― pero...pero confío en ti. ―resolvió enderezando la cabeza, poniendo su típica expresión de negocios, esa falsa que le ayudaba a llevar su relación con Jason y con el mundo― Sólo...por favor, no te olvides de llamarme.

Cole sabía lo mucho lo mucho que le estaba costando eso, y volvía a confirmar lo mucho que admiraba de ella: el amor que era capaz de dar por Elizabeth. Y recordó entonces, que su papel era darle fuerza, amarla y protegerla, por lo que sin dudarlo, siguiendo su corazón, la abrazó. La estrechó con fuerza, dejó que cargara todo el peso de su existencia sobre él. Ella se dejó querer, repartiendo sus manos en su espalda, hundiendo su cara sobre su pecho, como cuando eran jóvenes y él le prometía que pasara lo que pasara, nunca la iba a dejar.

― Prometo que no lo haré. Para irte toma el ascensor, ella los odia y sube por la escalera, así no se encontrarán. ―le susurró en el oído.

Se separaron despacio, mirándose a los ojos, sintiéndose los mejores amigos del universo otra vez, aunque supieran que eso no duraría más que un segundo y, que al momento de volver a reinsertarse en sus vidas, la inocente Phoebe de dieciséis años y el dulce Cole de veintiuno, volverían a desaparecer para dar paso a la depresiva y amargada Phoebe de veintiocho, y al duro y estresado Cole de treinta y tres.

― Yo también los odio. ―sonrió Phoebe.

― Lo sé. ―le sonrió él.

Phoebe supo que no había nada más que decir o hacer, por lo que retrocedió un par de pasos y se acercó un poco a la puerta. Él abrió por ella y sostuvo la manilla, esperando a ver quién se despedía primero.

― Nos vemos pronto, ―dijo ella con una sonrisa resignada. Se dio la vuelta, lista para irse, hasta recordar que tenía algo muy importante que decirle antes de eso. Se detuvo en su lugar, sin mirarlo otra vez― Cole...nunca te he odiado.

Él sonrió, no con su rostro, sino con su corazón. Esas palabras alivianaban el peso de su conciencia tan sólo un poco.

― Siempre lo intenté, jamás pude.

Ella sonrió ampliamente antes de dar un paso hasta el ascensor y presionar el botón de llamada, y la puerta se abrió de inmediato borrándola del mapa en ese mismo instante. Tan pronto como la puerta del ascensor se hubo cerrado, Cole sintió la profunda necesidad de llamarla y pedirle que se quedara pero...no era posible: ella tenía un novio, él tenía una novia. Ambos tenían una nueva vida y él no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Quería odiarla, lo había intentado para que doliera menos, pero ahora que sabía que había sido un malentendido, un enorme malentendido que había arruinado sus vidas, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y si lo pensaba bien, si nada hubiera ocurrido como ocurrió, él habría ido a San Francisco y re intentado una vida con Phoebe...quizás hubieran tenido uno o dos hijos más, asentado allí. Pero ya no podía tener eso ahora.

Caminó un poco por el desolado departamento y recordó una escena de Elizabeth contra la mudanza y las cajas de unos meses atrás, la misma que se repetía cada vez que era hora de mudarse. Ella siempre le había pedido un lugar estable y dejar de moverse de un lado a otro y él, por su parte, no había hablado en años con su madre, quizás San Francisco no era tan mala idea.

La puerta de la casa sonó y trajo consigo, la voz de Sara.

― Llegamos.

― Te traje uno. ―le dijo Elizabeth entregándole un helado, sosteniendo el suyo con su otra mano― ¿Por qué esa cara? ―preguntó arqueando una ceja al verlo tan pensativo y algo distraído.

Cole le tomó la mano libre y la guió hasta el sofá en donde se sentó antes de sentarla a ella sobre su regazo. Iba a tomar una decisión tan acelerada e impulsiva, que debía comunicarla ahora o, de otra forma, jamás llegaría a ocurrir. Hizo una señal a Sara, pidiéndole que se acercara y luego, despejó la cara de Elizabeth de cabello suelto.

― Tenemos que hablar, amor.

* * *

**Creo que algunos misterios han sido resueltos o...bueno, no sé. Seguiré escribiendo a ver qué sigue porque aún no lo sé. Gracias por leer y pasar tiempo aquí, ¡Realmente lo aprecio!**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s) _:

**Orquidea-Ophelia: **Awww! :D me alegra haberte honrado jajaj. Bueno lo de Alcatraz y lo de la gente, no quería que fuera tan dramático o fuerte, por eso lo puse jeje espero que haya funcionado y no quedado mal. Ahora sabes por qué no leyó la carta, no es la gran cosa, pero creó un gran problema entre ambos... entre todos. Espero que no haya sido demasiado decepcionante.


	9. Vidas separadas

**Ok, sé que tardé años y no tengo perdón de nadie, así que menos bla bla y al cap, que quiero dedicar a mis dos fieles lectoras y amigas Orquidea-Ophelia y Daniie Armstrong :)**

* * *

**Capítulo siete: Vidas separadas.**

El jet aterrizó y pronto, Jason pudo ver a Phoebe. Sonreía cargando una bolsa y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo.

― ¡Hey, volviste! ―celebró tomándola por la cintura para besarla.

― Hola, ten. ―agregó entregándole lo que le había encargado ir a recoger a Nueva York y ella había usado de excusa para ir y usar el jet.

― Gracias, señorita eficiente. ―le dijo besándola de nuevo y ella rió― ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?, ¿De qué me perdí?

― Nada. ―mintió besándolo de nuevo.

― Ok, no preguntaré. Me encanta cuando estás así de contenta y más preguntas no harán más que hacerte perder el buen humor. ―le dijo aún envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

― Muy inteligente de su parte, señor Dean. ―dijo tomándolo de la mano― ¿Hay algo de tiempo para nosotros?

― ¿Para hacer qué? ―le preguntó con una cara cómplice.

― Lo que usted quiera. ―prometió mientras él corría hasta su auto y ella lo seguía. Estaba demasiado emocionada pensando en tener a su hija creciendo junto a ella, pero por otro lado, su corazón seguía herido pensando en Cole y...no quería pensar en él, en sus manos, sus labios...su abrazo. No, era demasiado doloroso, demasiado y...él tenía novia, ella tenía novio...sus vidas estaban ciento por ciento separadas, le gustara o no. Había aprendido a evitar sus sentimientos durante los últimos años, pero más que todo, a esconder los felices; ahora, dejaría que toda su felicidad tomara control de la situación y que la tristeza, se fuera a volar.

Sara no podía dormir. Hacia unas pocas horas, Cole le había dicho a ella y a Elizabeth que ya no iban a modarse a Minnesota sino a California, específicamente a San Francisco, su ciudad natal. La niña había tenido una estupenda reacción respecto a ello, pero era inteligente y no había hecho ningún comentario acerca de visitar a Phoebe Halliwell o algo así, los tres seguían recordando el gran drama que la visita a Central Park había causado. Pero mientras la niña hacía una fiesta mental en su cabeza, ella pensaba en qué demonios tenía Cole en la cabeza, ¿Qué pasaría con su trabajo?, ¿Qué pasaría con el de ella?, Él la había calmado diciéndome que habían más bufetes en donde trabajar que el actual, y que aún podían pedir un traslado dentro de la misma firma. Parecía tan seguro de lo que decía, pero su mente no estaba ahí...su mente estaba ensu propio mundo, como cada 2 de noviembre, como cada 15 de marzo, como cada vez que Elizabeth preguntaba por su madre.

― Cole, lo siento, pero necesitamos hablar. ―dijo punzándolo con el dedo, intentando despertarlo, pero no estaba durmiendo.

― Lo sabía. ―dijo levantándose y prendiendo la luz de la habitación― vamos a dar una vuelta.

― ¿Qué?, Son las tres de la mañana y tu hija está durmiendo. ―dijo algo confundida.

― Lo sé, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo. Odiarás lo que te tengo que decir y no quiero que la despertemos peleando. ―dijo tomando una chaqueta de su closet, entregándole la suya a Sara.

La mujer simplemente lo miraba mientras él se ponía sus calcetines y zapatillas. Estaba asustada, ¿Iba a terminar con ella? Habían hablado de compromiso, ella sabía que eso era algo serio, pero la última vez que había discutido él...simplemente se había ido sin ella. Había vuelto, era cierto, y le había dicho adiós y que iba a llamarla antes de partir, también era verdad, pero, de todas formas, la había dejado, ¿Qué pasaba ahora?, ¿La echaría de la casa?

― No empieces con tus películas mentales, Sara. No estoy pensando en dejarte, relájate. ―dijo escribiendo una nota para Elizabeth, en caso de que se despertara y no los viera.

― ¿Por qué harías algo así? ―le preguntó un poco molesta.

― No es eso, sino que cada vez que quiero hablar contigo, piensas que es porque quiero terminar o porque encontré a otra mujer con la que quiero vivir.

Sara hizo una mueca y él le tendió su mano. Tomaron el ascensor, luego él se sentó en el asiento del conductor y ella en el del copiloto. Cole prendió la radio, estaba sonando una estación de música country y como sabía que Sara odiaba el country, la apagó.

― Ok señor misterioso, ¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó moviendo su cabellera rubio junto a su cabeza.

Cole respiró profundamente y dobló en una esquina antes de hablar. La noche estaba muy oscura, no había gente al rededor y el silencio era un poco intimidante. No sabía cómo explicarle todo a Sara, pero tenía que hacerlo, por lo que decidió comenzar: se enojaría de todas formas, por lo que la manera de comenzar daba lo mismo.

― Sabes que todos estos años hemos sido solamente Elizabeth y yo...

― Y yo. ―agregó.

― Y tu. ―cedió― Una vez me preguntaste acerca de la mamá de mi hija.

― Sí, y dijiste que te dejó cuando Lizzie tenía dos. ―respondió algo confusa― Cole, directo al punto. Nunca hablas de esa mujer, ¿Por qué ahora la sacas a colación?, ¡Me estás desesperando!

El hombre asintió y suspiró antes de estacionar el auto. No era sencillo, no era sencillo.

― Pensé que me había dejado, Sara, pero nunca fue así. ―dijo cerrando los ojos, muy cansado.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

― La vi. ―respondió finalmente, esperando por un grito.

Sara abrió la boca a su máxima expresión y luego llevó una de sus manos a ella, pero sus ojos se abrieron en su reemplazo, ¿Qué?, ¿Había visto a la famosa Marie?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué no le había dicho antes?

― ¿Disculpa? ―preguntó sacudiendo un poco la cabeza― ¿Qué?

Cole se restregó el rostro y bostezó. Estaba realmente cansado, emocionalmente drenado y estresado. A veces se preguntaba por qué salía con Sara, qué tenía en la cabeza cuando se le ocurrió hablarle de matrimonio...y era Phoebe. La extrañaba, demasiado, y había encontrado a una mujer totalmente opuesta en su intento de olvidarla: pero no había funcionado. Quería a Sara, no era tan maldito, pero no como esposa...no como a Phoebe.

― Escucha, sé que esto será difícil de creer, pero es cierto. ―le advirtió girándose en su asiento para poder mirarla de frente― Cuando se fue, también dejó una carta que fue robada...

― Cole, ¿Qué película vio cuando te dijo eso? ―preguntó amargamente, si esa mujer creía que iba a quitarle a Cole o siquiera pensaba en la posibilidad de que ello pasara, prometía matarla con sus propias manos.

― Es cierto. Sé que es verdad, Sara. Conozco a la persona que la robó y sé fue capaz de hacerlo. ―le dijo con severidad.

― ¿Dónde está?, ¿Qué quiere?, ¿Quién es?

― Está en San Franci...

― ¿Está en San Fran y quieres que nos vayamos a vivir allá?, ¡Qué demonios pasa contigo Cole Turner!, ¿Te olvidaste de que vamos a casarnos? ―le gritó histérica, como Cole sabía que iba a reaccionar.

― ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no podemos hablar en casa? ―le preguntó irónico― No, Sara, no lo he olvidado. Y sí, nos vamos para allá porque ella vivie ahí pero...

― ¿Ves?, ¡Acabas de reconocerlo! ―se quejó, pero él le dio una mirada que la hizo callarse al instante.

― Es la madre de Lizzie, y si vamos a mudarnos allá, es porque quiero que mi hija esté cerca de su madre, que puedan conocerse y tener una relación. ―le explicó; no tenía idea cómo estaba tan tranquilo, pero podría decirse que se debía a todo el shock emocional vivido en la mañana.

Sara no dijo nada, solamente pensó acerca de ello: Elizabeth pasando tiempo con su mamá, Cole solo. Cole solo, Cole con tiempo para pasarlo con ella. Irse a San Francisco podría significar decirle adiós para siempre a la pequeña molestia de Elizabeth y hola a una relación 24/7 con Cole; si tenía suerte, la niña podría terminar mudándose con su madre. No sonaba mal, para nada.

― Entonces, quiere conocerla. ―comentó finalmente, evitando sonreír.

― Sí. ―respondió él algo sorprendido por su nueva actitud― Quiere hacerlo y la ha estado buscando por años sin suerte.

― ¿Cómo la encontró? ―preguntó Sara con curiosidad.

― Elizabeth fue a ella...tu misma la llevaste.

Sara levantó una ceja de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos. No entendía nada.

― En español, por favor. ―le exigió.

Cole suspiró, debía ser fuere y aprovechar que Sara estaba abierta a las posibilidades en ese momento, para variar. Se rascó la cabeza y simplemente lo dijo, sin pensarlo dos veces o terminaría perdiendo el valor.

― Su mamá es Phoebe, Sara: Phoebe Halliwell.

Sara sonrió ampliamente, Cole era un cómico. Nada de lo que le estaba diciendo tenía sentido, algo estaba mal con Cole, definitivamente, pero no sabía qué. Daba miedo, porque no quería atarse a un loco o a una persona con trastornos mentales.

― Claro, amor, ¿No crees que necesitas dormir? Demasiado trabajo en la semana, y mudarse siempre es estresante...―trató de decir, pero él la interrumpió.

― Si no me crees, tengo fotos de nosotros juntos. Phoebe es la madre de mi hija, vive en San Francisco y nos vamos para allá para que puedan construir un lazo. No pretendo volver con ella, ella tiene un novio y yo te tengo a ti, vidas separadas, una niña en común. Esto es lo que quería decirte, pero necesito que...

Sara cerró sus ojos, mareada con toda la información y de un segundo a otro, se desmayó. Cole la vio con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana, inconsciente, y no pudo evitar reír. Sabía que era difícil para ella, para él también, pero tenía algo mucho más importante que ellos: su hija.

― No te muevas, te llevaré a casa. ―le dijo a Sara, encendiendo el motor del auto para devolverse.

En San Francisco, Phoebe estaba horneando un queque para alejar toda su ansiedad. Apenas había llegado a casa, después de haber pasado unas horas con Jason, le había contado a sus hermanas, abuela y madre las noticias y todas compartían su emoción, pero ella, ella estaba mucho más que emocionada. Su único deseo se había vuelto realidad, y no podía esperar a que su hija formara parte de su vida otra vez.

― Hijita, ve a dormir. ―le pidió su madre junto a la puerta antes de entrar.

― Está casi listo mamá. ―respondió sonriendo, mientras su madre le apuntaba las galletas, postres y el desastre que tenía en la cocina.

― Linda, necesitas descansar. Sé que estás emocionada, yo también lo estoy, pero por favor, no has dormido ni comido bien en días, hazlo por ella.

Phoebe miró a su madre y vio preocupación en sus ojos, tenía razón.

― Mamá yo...―comenzó a decir quitándose los guantes de cocina y caminando hasta ella― He sido una egoísta durante todos estos años, concentrada en lo que quería y...nunca vi que ustedes estaban junto a mi, siguiéndome en cada paso.

― Phoebe, cariño, lo hiciste. ―le prometió abrazándola― Lo hiciste cuando escapaste, cuando volviste a casa. La perdiste por nosotros, por protegernos de la verdad, por proteger a Paige.

― Pero no logré que Sam se quedara, apenas regresé, lo echaste. ―dijo sintiéndose culpable, con un gran nudo en su garganta― Arruiné la familia de Paige...

― No. ―le dijo su madre de inmediato, separándose de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos― No vuelvas a decir eso, después de lo que hizo, hija, si no lo maté fue porque es el padre de tu hermana. No hay más razones...y fue él quien actuó mal, por favor, entiende. No fue tu culpa, nunca fue tu culpa.

― ¡Lo fue! ―gritó dando un par de pasos atrás, cubriéndose la cara con las manos antes de sentarse en una silla― Fue mi culpa...si yo no...si sólo...yo lo obligué.

Phoebe vio a su hija sollozando, mordiéndose los labios. Sabía lo difícil que había sido para ella, lo difícil que seguía siendo, y cuanto le dolía vivir en permanente batalla con Paige.

― Necesitas perdonarte a ti misma, porque no hiciste nada. ―dijo su madre parándose junto a ella, apoyando la cabeza de su hija sobre su vientre― Y Paige...sé que será difícil para ella pero necesita saber la verdad. Necesita saber que no eres culpable, que si su padre se fue, es porque...

― ¡No va a saberlo! ―discutió, levantándose muy, muy enojada― Dije que no y siempre diré no. No voy a destruir lo único que le queda de su vieja familia, no voy a hacer que se decepcione de su padre. No voy a hacerlo, tu no lo vas a hacer.

Phoebe apagó el fuego de la cocina y salió de ahí, lista para ir a su habitación y tratar de dormir un poco: solamente quería que el día siguiente llegara pronto y recibir alguna llamada de Cole, pero su madre la detuvo en la mitad del camino.

― Sólo pido por las mismas tres cosas en mis cumpleaños, Phoebe. ―dijo Patty, mirando al suelo― La primera, que mi nieta aparezca. La segunda, que Sam supere su cáncer, y la tercera...―dijo subiendo un par de escalones― Cada año pido por ti y por Paige. No quiero morir y verlas separadas, no a ustedes, no con tus otras hermanas, ―dijo elevando su mentón con su mano― lo más importante en la vida de una madre, entre otras cosas, es que sus hijas estén juntas, unidas, como uan sola fuerza.

Phoebe miró a los ojos aguados de su madre y luego, desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

― Entiendo mamá. Entiendo. ―respondió besándola en la frente antes de correr a su cama y llorar. Estaba acostumbrada a llorar, no era algo nuevo, pero por primera vez en años, algunas de sus lágrimas eran de felicidad.

Felicidad y esperanza.

* * *

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**Daniie Armstrong**: Pobrecillo Cole, me cuesta mucho escribir a Cole xD pero que bueno que te guste. Y yo también espero un final feliz pero sabes que los personajes se manejan solos...

**Orquidea-Ophelia:** Ok, eso de que te hayas puesto mega feliz me puso a mi mega feliz! Ahí viste a los "intrusos" en las vidas de Phoebe y Cole; Jason y Sara. Urg.


End file.
